


Bodyguard

by LittleWitch, Scarabaes (orphan_account)



Series: Max und Francis [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Reale Welt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-31
Updated: 2002-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWitch/pseuds/LittleWitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scarabaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verwöhnter Milliardärssohn bekommt Leibwächter. (Co-Autor: Little Witch)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodyguard

**01\. Teil**  
  
Ein Krankenhaus in New York.

In einem weißen, sterilen Zimmer lag Francis in einem großen Bett. Er starrte an die Decke, während seine Mutter zeternd auf und ab ging.  
"Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen? Was habe ich falsch gemacht?"  
"Nichts Mutter!" antwortete Francis emotionslos.  
"Aber was ist es dann? Wie kommt ein fast erwachsener Junge darauf, nachts allein durch den Central Park zu gehen? Das schreit doch förmlich nach Überfall!"  
Francis sah sie an. /Warum kann sie nicht einfach still sein?/ Sein Kopf brummte und seine Rippen schmerzten. Er konnte sich kaum bewegen, und er hatte auch nicht den Nerv dazu, sich jetzt mit seiner Mutter auseinander zu setzen.  
"Mutter, kannst du bitte gehen? Ich bin müde, das war eine anstrengende Nacht!"  
Entgeistert sah ihn seine Mutter an. "Anstrengend? Denkst du, für mich und deinen Vater war es nicht anstrengend? Da werden wir mitten in der Nacht geweckt und erfahren, dass unser Sohn überfallen wurde und im Krankenhaus liegt!"  
Francis seufzte genervt auf. "Mutter bitte. Können wir uns nicht morgen darüber unterhalten?"  
"Das werden wir, mein Lieber. Keine Angst. Dein Vater wird sich noch ausführlich mit dir beschäftigen! Das wird Konsequenzen für dich haben!" Doch dann beugte sie sich über ihn und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. "Gute Nacht, Francis" sagte sie und ging zur Tür.  
"Gute Nacht, Mutter"  
  
Endlich war sie verschwunden. Francis ließ sich in die Kissen zurück fallen und starrte wieder an die Decke. Trotz übermächtiger Müdigkeit konnte er nicht schlafen; sobald er die Augen schloss kamen die Bilder der drei Typen, die ihn brutal zusammen geschlagen hatten, zurück. Wieder und wieder durchlebte er die schrecklichen Minuten und wieder und wieder spürte er die schmerzvollen Tritte und Schläge. Sie hatten nur sein Geld gewollt und hatten es auch bekommen. Seine Kamera hatten sie weggeworfen und zerstört. Alles war sehr schnell gegangen und es kam auch sehr schnell Hilfe, in Form einer alten Frau, die mit ihrem Hund spazieren gegangen war. Sie hatte den Notarzt gerufen und dieser hatte ihn dann hier ins Krankenhaus gebracht.  
Er dachte an seine Kamera. Er hatte sie noch nicht lange, es war das neuste Modell auf dem Markt. Damit hatte er schon sehr schöne Bilder gemacht. Auch heute Nacht war er wieder auf der Suche nach Motiven gewesen und er hatte ein paar interessante Fotos geschossen. Doch die konnte er jetzt vergessen, die Kamera war hinüber, ebenso der Film.  
Fluchend drehte sich Francis auf die Seite und hätte beinahe vor Schmerzen aufgeschrieen. Schnell legte er sich wieder auf den Rücken. Er versuchte sich zu entspannen, doch es wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen. Nach einigen quälenden Minuten griff er zum Klingelknopf am Kopfende des Bettes und rief die Nachtschwester. Sie brachte ihm eine Schlaftablette und schon bald befand Francis sich im süßen Traumland.  
  
Das Telefon klingelte und Max sah überrascht auf den altmodischen Apparat. Wer wusste, dass er hier war? Eigentlich nur sein Vermittler und Jack, und mit letzterem wollte er momentan auf keinen Fall reden. Etwas panisch nahm er trotzdem den Hörer ab.  
"Bench", meldete er sich nervös und strich durch sein schwarzes Haar, doch zu seiner Erleichterung war es eine Mitarbeiterin der Agentur. Seine übliche Gefasstheit stellte sich wieder ein, als sie ihm Name und Adresse eines Auftraggebers nannte. An sich klang der Job gut, genau was er gesucht hatte. Ein 24-Stunden-Schützling, so würde er immer beschäftigt sein und keine Zeit zum Grübeln haben.  
  
Stunden später betrat er zum ersten Mal das Penthouse der Familie Jacobson. Er war der einzige Besucher, was ihn nicht verwunderte. Ein Mann wie Jacobson würde nicht den Fehler begehen, zwei Bewerber aufeinander treffen zu lassen. Das folgende Gespräch an sich war kurz. Als Max das Hochhaus verließ, fragte er sich, ob es nicht vielleicht besser wäre, den Job nicht zu bekommen. Sicher, das Gehalt war verlockend, aber Francis Jacobson II war ein konservatives Arschloch erster Klasse. Höchstwahrscheinlich wählte er die Republikaner und in früheren Zeiten wäre er wohl ein Mitglied des Ku-Klux-Klans gewesen.  
Er nahm den Job trotzdem an, als schließlich der Anruf von Jacobsons Sekretärin kam, der Vertrag lief nur auf zwei Jahre und die würde er durchhalten. Er zog noch am Tag des Vertragsabschlusses ein und ließ Überwachungskameras installieren, welche er von seinem Zimmer aus im Auge behalten konnte. Dann hieß es warten, bis sein Schützling zurück nach Hause kam.  
  
Zwei Wochen später wurde Francis endlich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Er hatte seine Taschen gepackt und wartete darauf, abgeholt zu werden. Es überraschte ihn nicht im Geringsten, als George, der langjährige Chauffeur der Familie, das Zimmer betrat.  
"Guten Morgen, Sir"  
"George" sagte Francis nur. Er schnappte sich eine kleine Tasche und verließ das Zimmer. Der Chauffeur nahm die große Reisetasche und ging hinter ihm her. Francis' Eltern hatten schon die Entlassungspapiere unterschrieben, so brauchten sie nur das Krankenhaus verlassen und nach Hause fahren.  
Im Wagen, ein großer schwarzer Rolls Royce, nahm sich Francis erst einmal eine Cola. Der Weg zum Penthouse seiner Eltern war nicht sehr lang, sodass sie schon nach 10 Minuten in der Tiefgarage standen.  
Im Fahrstuhl sagte George: "Sir, Ihr Vater möchte bitte sofort mit Ihnen sprechen, wenn Sie da sind."  
/Wenn er mit mir sprechen will, warum hat er mich dann nicht selbst abgeholt?/ Er hatte schon eine Auseinandersetzung mit seinem Vater im Krankenhaus gehabt. Dieser hatte seinem Sohn Vorhaltungen gemacht, warum er nachts allein durch den Park gelaufen war. Francis' Vater war immer darauf bedacht, seinen Sohn aus allen Schwierigkeiten heraus zu halten. Doch nicht etwa, weil er besorgt um ihn war, sondern weil er fürchtete, dass schlechte Schlagzeilen auf seine Firma zurückkommen würden.  
Der Fahrstuhl hielt und die Türen öffneten sich mit einem leisen Summen. Sie standen im prunkvollen Wohnzimmer des Penthouses. Francis schnappte sich seine Tasche und ging zu seinen Räumen. George kam hinter ihm her.  
"Sir, Ihr Vater wartet."  
"Ja, gleich"  
Er ging in sein Schlafzimmer und warf die Tasche auf das Bett. Es hatte sich nichts verändert, nur dass das Zimmer sehr aufgeräumt aussah. Jannette, das momentane Hausmädchen der Jacobsons hatte die Möglichkeit genutzt und Francis' Zimmer geputzt.  
George, der ebenfalls im Zimmer stand, räusperte sich. Francis drehte sich zu ihm um.  
"Ich geh ja schon!"  
  
Fünf Minuten später stand er im Büro seines Vaters. Dieser telefonierte grad mit einem seiner Assistenten. Er blickte zu Francis und gab ihm zu verstehen, er solle sich noch ein wenig gedulden.  
Endlich hatte er aufgelegt. Francis Jacobson II sah seinen Sohn an.  
"Ich habe lange überlegt, was ich mit dir machen soll. So was darf nicht mehr geschehen! Da du dich strikt weigerst, mir und deiner Mutter zu sagen, was du draußen im Park getrieben hast, sehe ich mich gezwungen, andere Geschütze aufzufahren."  
Francis stand noch immer still mitten im Zimmer und musterte seinen Vater mit undurchdringlicher Miene.  
Sein Vater fuhr fort: "Also habe ich eine Agentur angerufen und dir einen Bodyguard engagiert. Dieser wird dich überall hin begleiten, Tag und Nacht, und darauf achten, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal geschieht."  
Jetzt kam Leben in Francis' Gesicht. Entsetzt sah er seinen Vater an. "Einen Bodyguard? Vater, ich denke, ich bin alt genug, um auf mich selbst aufzupassen!"  
"Nun, mein Sohn, das habe ich auch gedacht, aber dem scheint nicht so zu sein!" Er drückte auf einen Knopf der Sprechanlage und sagte: "Schicken Sie ihn rein!"  
"Was soll das, Vater?"  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und ein großer, schwarzhaariger Mann mittleren Alters betrat das Zimmer. "Guten Tag, Mr Jacobson"  
"Mr Bench, das ist mein Sohn Francis, Ihr Schützling!"  
  
"Guten Tag, Mr Jacobson", sagte Max in ruhigem Tonfall, als er in das Zimmer trat. Die Atmosphäre im Raum war gespannt. Der ältere Jacobson saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und ihm gegenüber stand ein junger Mann, mit platinblond gefärbten Haaren.  
"Mr Bench, das ist mein Sohn Francis, Ihr Schützling!", sagte Jacobson und deutete auf den sichtlich aufgebrachten Jungen. Feine Zornesröte zeigte sich in dessen Gesicht, kaum sichtbar bei der gebräunten Haut.  
"Ich brauche keinen gottverdammten Bodyguard!" fauchte Francis, den Mann völlig ignorierend, an seinen Vater gewandt.  
Francis Jacobson senior runzelte über die Ausdrucksweise seines Sohnes verärgert die Stirn.  
"Du hast gerade zwei Wochen im Krankenhaus verbracht, die beweisen, dass du sehr wohl jemanden brauchst, der auf dich aufpasst.", meinte der alte Mann unerbittlich.  
Max beobachtete die Auseinandersetzung teilnahmslos. Der alte Jacobson schien die Anwesenheit des Bodyguards völlig zu ignorieren, während der Junge sich weigerte, ihn zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.  
/Das wird was werden./ dachte Max und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Ein verwöhnter Bengel war das vielleicht, noch dazu reich und gutaussehend, ziemlich fatale Mischung. Von Daddy bekam er wohl alles in den Hintern geschoben und die Frauen liefen ihm scharenweise nach.  
/Zwei Jahre,.../, tröstete sich Max und verfolgte neugierig die Auseinandersetzung seines Schützlings mit dessen Vater. Viel gab es dabei jedoch nicht zu sehen. Der alte Mann hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen und weder das Fluchen noch das Bitten seines Sohnes brachten ihn davon ab. Schließlich drehte sich Francis wütend um und wollte aus dem Raum stürmen. Max öffnete ihm zuvorkommend die Tür. Funkelnde grüne Augen trafen auf ruhige dunkelblaue. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre der Leibwächter vermutlich tausend Tode gestorben, während er die Tür aufhielt. Der Junge stürmte schließlich aus dem Raum und sein dramatischer Abgang wurde nur dadurch gemildert, dass Max die Tür leise hinter ihm schloss, als er seinem neuen Schützling folgte.  
  
Francis war wahnsinnig wütend. Er rannte in seinen Salon, das erschrockene Dienstmädchen ignorierend. Max folgte ihm langsam. Der Junge knallte die Türen hinter sich zu und warf sich auf sein großes rotes Sofa, das sehr bequem aussah. Max betrat den Salon und sah sich um.  
"Verschwinden Sie, verdammt noch mal!"  
"Ihr Vater hat mich eingestellt damit ich auf Sie aufpasse."  
Francis schnaubte verächtlich. "Hier wird mir bestimmt nichts passieren" fauchte er.  
Max lächelte. "Bestimmt nicht. Doch ich dachte, wir könnten die Gelegenheit nutzen und uns etwas näher kennen lernen. Da wir doch die nächste Zeit eng miteinander zu tun haben werden."  
Francis lachte trocken auf. "Daraus wird nichts. Ich werde bestimmt nicht zulassen, dass Sie mir überall hin folgen und mich wie ein Luchs beobachten!"  
Der Leibwächter sah den Jungen an. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick wütend. Nach einigen Momenten drehte sich Max um und verließ das Zimmer.  
Francis griff zum Telefon und rief seinen Freund Damon an.  
"Hallo Damon. Ich bin wieder im Lande" ...  
"Scheiße geht's mir. Mein Vater hat einen Leibwächter engagiert, der Tag und Nacht Wache an meiner Seite halten soll." ...  
"So ein alter Knacker, der sich als Möchtegern - Bodyguard aufspielt. Steht heute Abend was an?" ...  
"Party bei Susan? Gut!" ...  
"Nee, komm so gegen acht, da können wir noch ein bisschen quatschen und was trinken, bevor wir fahren." ...  
"Chris? Er war vor ein paar Tagen im Krankenhaus, hat sich aber seit dem nicht mehr bei mir gemeldet. Er hat wohl einiges zu tun!" ...  
"Ja, hol ihn ab und bring ihn mit. Das wird ein lustiger Abend." ...  
"Bye" Er legte auf.  
  
Damon und Chris waren Francis' beste Freunde, seit er 7 war. Sie waren durch dick und dünn gegangen, wenn man das heute noch so sagen konnte. Mit ihnen hatte er schon viel erlebt und ausgefressen.  
Damon war ein sehr extrovertierter Typ. Seine schwarzen Klamotten und sein düsteres Aussehen schreckten viele ab, doch er ging auf die Menschen zu und laberte sie mit Zitaten aus dem Buch, das er gerade las oder das er schon gelesen hatte, voll. Er war ein Philosoph und provozierte jeden mit ausgefallenen Kommentaren. Lehrer und Psychologen hatten sich schon die Zähne an ihm ausgebissen. Francis staunte immer wieder über Damons Wissen über Philosophie und Literatur. Es wunderte ihn, das er nicht eins dieser beiden Fächer studierte, sondern Wirtschaft und Recht.  
Chris war ein Jahr jünger als Damon und Francis. Er war sehr schüchtern und hatte wenig andere Freunde. Wenn er mit Damon und Francis zusammen war, konnte er witzig und wortgewandt sein, doch sobald sie in Gesellschaft waren, zog er sich in sein Schneckenhaus zurück und es war schwer, ihn dort wieder herauszulocken. Sein größtes Hobby war der Computer. Stundenlang konnte er vor dem Ding sitzen und er wusste so gut wie alles darüber. In der Highschool war er in den Schulcomputer eingedrungen und hatte seine, Damons und Francis' Noten geändert. Oder er hatte den Computer einer Bank geknackt und hatte den dreien ein hübsches Sümmchen überwiesen.  
  
Francis lauschte, ob er draußen Stimmen hörte. Alles schien still. Also ging er in sein Schlafzimmer. Unter dem Nachtschränkchen holte er einen Schlüssel hervor und schloss damit eine weitere Tür auf. Dann betrat er sein Arbeitszimmer. Es war sehr klein und spärlich eingerichtet. Nur ein Schreibtisch, ein weiterer Tisch, ein Aktenschrank und ein kleines Sofa befanden sich darin. Er sah sich um. Das Zimmer war so, wie er es verlassen hatte. Etwas anderes hätte Francis auch sehr überrascht, denn nur er hatte einen Schlüssel für dieses Zimmer.  
Francis setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und holte ein, in schwarzes Leder gebundenes, dickes Buch heraus, öffnete es, nahm einen Stift und begann zu schreiben.  
  
 _-14. März 19..  
Endlich bin ich aus diesem Krankenhaus raus. Zwei Wochen musste ich in dem sterilen Kasten verbringen. Doch zu Hause wartete schon eine Überraschung auf mich. Mein Vater hat einen Bodyguard für mich engagiert. Zuerst dachte ich, das sei ein Scherz, doch dann sah ich diesen Mann, Bert oder so ähnlich, und mein Vater schien es sehr wohl ernst zu meinen. Was soll der Scheiß? Wenn er sich so große Sorgen um mich macht, warum hat er es dann nicht EINMAL so gezeigt, wie jeder andere normale Vater auch??? Aber er macht sich mehr Sorgen um seine Firma, als um mich. Er will nur wieder nicht, dass irgendwelche Artikel über mich erscheinen, die ihm in irgendeiner Weise schaden könnten.  
Meine Mutter führt sich wie eine Löwenmutter auf, verhätschelt und betätschelt mich, als wäre ich noch ein Kleinkind. Mensch, dabei ist doch nichts weiter passiert! Okay, ein paar geprellte Rippen und blaue Flecke. Aber mehr auch nicht! Ich bin 19 und die Frau will jetzt anfangen Mutter zu spielen.  
Mir tut eher die Kamera leid. Jetzt muss ich mir eine neue holen. Und die Bilder aus dem Park kann mir auch keiner ersetzen. An dem Abend war wunderbares Licht und ich habe ein paar tolle Fotos geschossen.-_  
  
Francis las sich das Geschriebene noch einmal durch und legte dann das Buch wieder in die Schublade zurück. Bis zum Abend war noch viel Zeit.  
  
Max verließ Francis' Räume mit einem beunruhigenden Gefühl. Das würde ganz sicher nicht einfach werden. Dieser Junge war schlimmer, als die sechzehnjährige verwöhnte Gouverneurstochter, die Max vor zwei Jahren für wenige Monate beschützt hatte. Das Mädchen war jedoch in echter Gefahr gewesen. Die einzige Gefahr, die Francis zu drohen schien, war der Rausschmiss vom College für sein häufiges Schwänzen. Doch Daddy würde dies schon mit seinen Spenden zu verhindern wissen.  
  
Max schlich sich leise in Richtung Fahrstuhl. Vorhin hatte er kurz Elisabeth Jacobsons Stimme gehört; wenn er eines vermeiden wollte, dann schon wieder dieser Frau /"Nennen Sie mich doch einfach Liz!"/ zu begegnen. Die Tonlage, mit welcher sie auf einen einredete, verursachte bei Max Kopfschmerzen. Er drückte auf den Knopf des Fahrstuhls und wartete auf die Kabine. Der Bodyguard stieg in den Fahrstuhl. Erleichtert darüber, nicht "Liz" begegnet zu sein, atmete er aus und fuhr ein Stockwerk tiefer zu seinen Räumen. Als er an der Küche vorbeiging nickte ihm Antoine, der Koch, flüchtig zu.  
  
Beim Betreten seines Apartments blickte er als erstes zur Wand gegenüber der Couch. Dort waren mehrere Bildschirme angebracht und zeigten ihm die jetzt überwachten Gänge. Jacobson hatte anfangs viel größere Änderungen geplant. Kameras in sämtlichen Räumen seines Sohnes hatte Max ihm mit ruhigen Begründungen ausreden können. Vom sicherheitstechnischen Standpunkt aus wäre es sicher von Vorteil gewesen, aber die Idee an sich fand Max widerwärtig. Francis sollte beschützt werden, nicht überwacht. Er zoomte die Tür von Francis' Zimmer auf den Hauptschirm und legte sein Jackett ab. Erst einmal würde wohl nichts geschehen, also hatte er Zeit, die letzten zwei Umzugskartons auszupacken. Viel war nicht mehr drin, nur ein paar Kochutensilien aus seiner alten Küche. Das Appartement hier war zum Glück mit allem ausgestattet; er hatte Jack den größten Teil der Einrichtung überlassen, als er aus ihrem gemeinsamen Heim in Washington ausgezogen war.  
  
Max räumte noch eine Weile und warf dabei den Bildschirmen immer wieder einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Das stressigste an dem Job hier würde es vermutlich werden, Francis nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.  
/Wenigstens keine umherfliegenden Kugeln.../ dachte er, setzte sich in einen der Sessel und rückte unbewusst sein Schulterholster zurecht. Dann nahm er sein gestern angefangenes Buch auf und widmete sich dem nächsten Kapitel.  
  
  
Anekdoten der Autorinnen:  
  
Scarabae: "Ich hab' da eine Idee für eine Geschichte, die ich schreiben will. Können wir die mal zusammen durchsprechen? Und vielleicht über die Namensauswahl reden?"  
Stunden vergehen...  
Little Witch diskutiert: "Nein, das würde Francis nicht machen!"  
Scarabae: "Na, wenn du meinst... Am besten wir schreiben das ganze zusammen. Ansonsten verhunze ich noch die Figur, die du so schön charakterisiert hast."  
Little Witch grübelt: "Hast du das geplant?"  
Scarabae schaut unschuldig: "Was meinst du?"  
  
  
02\. Teil

Punkt um acht stürmten Chris und Damon in den Salon von Francis. Die Begrüßung war herzlich und laut. Alle lagen sich in den Armen und lachten dabei.

Damon holte aus seinem Rucksack eine Flasche Wein und ein kleines weißes Tütchen hervor. "Hier, damit wir in Stimmung kommen!" Er grinste. Auch Chris und Francis mußten feixen. Er holte Gläser aus einem der Schränke und stellte sie auf den Tisch, sodass Damon die Flasche aufmachen konnte und die Gläser füllte. Chris bastelte nebenbei einen Joint und zündete ihn an. Dann reichte er ihn an Francis weiter.  
Als sie alle einen tiefen Zug genommen hatten und sich den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch erzählten klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür und Elizabeth Jacobson kam herein.  
"Hallo Jungs! Kann ich euch was bringen?"  
"Mutter, verschwinde!"  
"Aber ... ich will doch nur höflich sein!"  
"Das bist du sonst auch nicht, also lass es jetzt!"  
Liz sah auf die Weinflasche und zu Damon, der den Joint hielt.  
"Ich hoffe, ihr macht hier nichts verbotenes."  
"Nein Mutter. Und jetzt geh!"  
Ein wenig enttäuscht verliess Liz wieder das Zimmer.  
  
"Was ist denn mit deiner Mutter los?" fragte Chris, nachdem die Tür geschlossen war.  
"Ich weiß nicht. Seit ich im Krankenhaus war führt sie sich auf, als wäre ich ein Kleinkind. Ständig scharwenzelt sie in meiner Nähe rum und will irgendwas für mich tun."  
"Na, das klingt doch nett. Vielleicht sollte ich mich auch mal zusammenschlagen lassen, dann kümmert sie sich etwas mehr um mich!" In Damons Gesicht lag ein gieriger Ausdruck.  
Francis sah ihn angewidert an und bewarf ihn mit einem Sofakissen.  
"Hey, trotz allem ist sie noch meine Mutter!"  
"Na und? Sie macht mich eben scharf!"  
Chris lachte laut auf. "Also, deine sexuelle Gesinnung versteh ich einfach nicht."  
"Was gibt's denn da zu verstehen? Ich probier mich halt aus!" Damon grinste diabolisch.  
Francis konnte nur noch lachen. Das Marihuana tat seine Wirkung.  
  
Gegen halb elf machten sich die drei auf zur Party. Doch kaum waren sie am Fahrstuhl angelangt tauchte Mr Bench auf. "Wohin wollt ihr denn noch?"  
"Das geht Sie einen Scheißdreck an!" fauchte Francis gereizt, dem schon die bloße Anwesenheit dieses Mannes störte.  
"Sir, ich habe es Ihnen heute schonmal gesagt: Ihr Vater hat mich eingestellt, ich soll Sie beschützen. Tag und Nacht. Und ich beabsichtige, meinen Job zu machen!"  
Francis hatte schon einen Spruch auf den Lippen, doch in diesem Moment kam seine Mutter dazu.  
"Ah, Mr Bench. Begleiten Sie meinen Sohn mit zu dieser Party?"  
/Woher weiß sie von der Party?/  
Doch bevor Francis sie das fragen konnte, sagte Liz: "Bei euch jungen Leuten findet doch immer irgendwo eine Party statt, nicht wahr?" Liebevoll strich sie ihrem Sohn über das Haar.  
Francis schlug hart ihre Hand weg.  
Damon jedoch lächelte sie an und leckte sich über die Lippen.  
"Nun, Mrs Jacobson, schon Sokrates sagte einmal: Die Jugend von heute liebt den Luxus, hat schlechte Manieren und verachtet die Autorität. Sie widersprechen ihren Eltern, legen die Beine übereinander und tyrannisieren ihre Lehrer. "  
Liz lächelte ihn an, doch man sah in ihrem Blick, dass sie ihn nicht verstand.  
  
Max war diesem Dialog gefolgt. Er war froh, dass sich Lizs Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren Sohn legte und nicht auf ihn. Doch jetzt musste er sich bemerkbar machen.  
"Ja, Mrs Jacobson, ich werde Ihren Sohn begleiten!"  
Wütend sah ihn Francis an. "Unterstehen Sie sich!" sagte er leise, aber böswillig. "Ich werde das nicht zulassen!"  
"Aber Schatz, Mr Bench ist zu deinem Schutz da."  
"Ich brauche keinen Aufpasser, Mutter. Das habe ich Vater auch schon gesagt. Mr Bert kann gleich wieder abreisen. Er wird hier nichts zu tun haben!"  
"Bench, Liebling! Er heisst Mr. Bench. Aber versteh doch, dein Vater und ich machen uns Sorgen um dich. Willst du noch einmal überfallen werden?"  
"Vater macht sich Sorgen um mich? Das wäre mir neu. Er kümmert sich doch nur um seine Firma und lässt uns hier allein rumsitzen."  
"Aber Francis-Schatz. Er arbeitet doch nur so hart, weil er deine Zukunft sichern will. Du wirst schließlich einmal die Firma deines Vaters übernehmen. Und du sollst es nicht so schwer haben."  
Francis lachte hart auf und stieg dann in den Fahrstuhl, der inzwischen oben angekommen war und die Türen geöffnet hatte. Damon und Chris folgten ihm. Als die Türen sich wieder schlossen grinste Francis böse zu seiner Mutter.  
"Gute Nacht, Mutter. Warte nicht auf mich." Damit war er verschwunden.  
  
Fassungslos stand Liz vor den geschlossenen Türen des Fahrstuhls.  
"Mrs Jacobson, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich werde ihnen folgen. "  
Dankbar lächelte sie ihn an und legte vertraulich ihre Hand auf Max' Arm. Er schüttelte sie sanft aber bestimmt ab und ging.  
  
Er nahm den Fahrstuhl, der in die Küche des Penthouses führte und den die Angestellten meistens benutzten, und fuhr hinunter in die Tiefgarage. Er hörte die drei Jungs lachen. Sie stiegen in ein schwarzes BMW Cabrio und brausten los. Max sprang in den dunklen Mercedes, den er von Mr Jacobson zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen hatte und fuhr ebenfalls zum Ausgang. Den Pförtner fragte er, in welche Richtung die Jungs gefahren waren und fuhr ihnen dann hinterher. An der nächsten Kreuzung sah er auch schon das Auto, das mit offenem Verdeck und lauter Musik an der roten Ampel stand.  
  
Francis, Damon und Chris kamen gut gelaunt in Susans Haus an. Sie hatten während der ganzen Fahrt nicht bemerkt, dass ihnen ein dunkler Mercedes gefolgt war, der sich jetzt etwas abseits hinstellte. Max beobachtete, wie die drei das hell erleuchtete Haus betraten.  
  
Mit großem Hallo wurde Francis von seinen Freunden begrüßt. Die Mädchen umarmten ihn, die Jungs schlugen ihm auf den Rücken. Chris drückte ihm ein Bier in die Hand und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Dies würde sein Platz für die nächsten Stunden sein.  
Francis und Damon warfen sich dagegen sofort ins Getümmel. Sie lachten und tanzten ausgelassen, der Alkohol floss in Strömen und sie hatten viel Spaß. Immer wieder mußte Francis von dem Überfall erzählen. Die Mädchen himmelten ihn an, Francis war das schon gewohnt. Doch er bemerkte ein neues Gesicht in der Menge.  
  
Das Mädchen war höchstens 16 und sehr schön. Sie hatte langes blondes Haar, das ihr weich über die Schultern fiel. Ihre blauen Augen strahlten. Ihre schlanke Figur war sehr gut proportioniert und das raffinierte rote Kleid, das sie trug, umschmeichelte ihre Kurven.  
"Wer ist das?" fragte er seinen Freund, der neben ihm stand und zeigte auf das Mädchen.  
"Die? Michelle heißt sie. Ist wohl eine Freundin von Susan."  
"Sie ist niedlich!"  
Er lächelte zu Michelle, die das Lächeln erwiderte. Francis erhob sich und schlenderte auf das Mädchen zu.  
"Hallo, ich bin Francis" begrüßte er sie lächelnd.  
"Hallo" antwortete sie schüchtern. Sie schien sich etwas unwohl zu fühlen, doch Francis wußte, wie er damit umzugehen hatte. Er kam einen Schritt näher und sah ihr tief in die Augen.  
"Woher kommst du? Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen."  
"Ich komme aus Boston. Ich bin eine Freundin von Susan."  
"Aus Boston? Das ist eine sehr schöne Stadt. Ich bin dort öfters im Herbst."  
Sie lächelte.  
"Du hast ein wunderschönes Lächeln."  
Francis beugte sich über das Mädchen, um ihr diese Worte ins Ohr zu flüstern. Sie errötete und sah ihn an.  
"Wirklich! Ich habe selten so ein süßes Lächeln gesehen."  
"Danke" erwiderte die Kleine schüchtern.  
"Wollen wir woanders hingehen, wo es nicht so laut ist."  
Francis sah sich um, als suche er etwas. Dabei schätzte er nur den kürzesten Weg in ein leeres Zimmer ab.  
"Da können wir uns besser unterhalten."  
"Klar."  
Also legte Francis einen Arm um ihre Schulter und führte sie aus dem Zimmer hinaus. Sie verließen das Haus und liefen um den Pool. Francis kannte sich aus und steuerte direkt auf das Poolhaus zu.  
Drinnen war es still und dunkel. Francis machte das Licht an und eine gemütliche Sitzecke wurde sichtbar.  
"Setzen wir uns da hin." sagte er und führte sie zum Sofa.  
Mit ein paar geschickten Worten verwickelte er sie in ein seichtes Gespräch und schon nach wenigen Minuten lag sie in seinen Armen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Francis grinste innerlich. Er hatte es nicht anders erwartet.  
  
Drinnen saß Damon mit Susan in der Küche und unterhielt sich mit ihr. Er war nicht mehr so gut drauf. Die Wirkung des Rauschgiftes hatte nachgelassen und er dachte gelegentlich noch an Francis' Mutter, die ihn so erregte. Diese Gelüste wollte er irgendwie ausleben. In diesem Moment betrat ein junger Mann Anfang 20 die Küche und küsste Susan auf die Wange.  
"Hallo Schwesterherz" begrüßte er das Mädchen. "Sind unsere Eltern mal wieder nicht da?"  
Sie lachte auf. "Wie du siehst, nicht. Pascal, das ist Damon, ein alter Freund aus der Highschool."  
Die beiden Jungs gaben sich die Hände.  
Damon war fasziniert. Pascal war sehr interessant. Sein blondes Haar trug er schulterlang und hatte es zu einem Zopf im Nacken zusammengebunden. Seine Gesichtszüge waren sehr männlich und sein Körper durchtrainiert. Auch Pascal musterte ihn gründlich und lächelte ihn an. Der One - night - Stand stand beiden förmlich auf die Stirn geschrieben.  
  
Gegen drei Uhr verließen die Jungs die Party. Damon sah sehr zufrieden aus. In seiner Hand hielt er den Zettel mit Pascals Nummer. Der Sex war gut gewesen, kurz, aber sehr erregend. Chris hatte ein wenig zu viel Bier getrunken und wankte zwischen Damon und Francis hin und her. Damon verfrachtete ihn ins Auto, während Francis es sich mit Michelle auf dem Rücksitz bequem machte. Die Kleine kicherte unaufhörlich und konnte gar nicht die Finger von Francis lassen. Nun, heute Nacht würde sie schon merken, worauf sie sich da eingelassen hatte.  
  
Damon setzte Francis zu Hause ab und fuhr gleich weiter, um auch Chris nach Hause zu bringen.  
  
Francis führte Michelle ins Haus und in den Fahrstuhl. Er steckte den Schlüssel in ein Schloß über der Tastatur und drückte den Knopf für das Penthouse. Der Fahrstuhl setzte sich in Bewegung und Francis wandte sich wieder dem Mädchen zu. Er küsste sie.  
Sie lachte auf und fragte: "Wohin bringst du mich?"  
"In mein Bett!"  
Michelle kicherte. Man konnte nicht einschätzen, ob sie wußte, was mit ihr passierte. Sie hatte im Laufe des Abends sehr viel getrunken. Doch Francis gefiel ihr und sie wollte ihn nicht mehr loslassen.  
Oben angekommen führte er das Mädchen wie versprochen in sein Schlafzimmer. Er schloß die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. Wieder küssten sie sich. Er brachte sie dazu, sich hinzulegen und streichelte ihr über den Oberkörper.  
Nach einer Stunde schlief Michelle fest. Ihre Jungfräulichkeit, vor der sie Francis noch gewarnt hatte, war nicht mehr existent und er war zufrieden. Er betrachtete sie noch eine Weile. Morgen würde er sie wieder zu Susan bringen, ihr versprechen, sie anzurufen und sie schnell wieder vergessen. Für ihn war sie nur die nächste Eroberung in seiner Liste gewesen.  
  
Max war den Jungen gefolgt und hatte die nächsten paar Stunden gelangweilt im Auto verbracht. Er war nicht überrascht gewesen, als Francis mit einem Mädchen zurückfuhr. Über die häufigen Eskapaden des Jungen hatte ihm George schon berichtet.  
  
Er wartete bis Damons Auto die Tiefgarage verließ und parkte erst einige Minuten danach, um Francis die Möglichkeit zu geben, mit dem Mädchen nach oben zu verschwinden. Der Rest der Nacht verlief ruhig und der Bewegungssensor vor Francis Tür rührte sich nicht. Max erwachte vor seinem Schützling und seiner Eroberung, als Jeanette, das Dienstmädchen, durch den Korridor vor Francis Zimmer ging. Max zuckte erschrocken aus dem Schlaf hoch, als das piepsende Geräusch erklang. Er ging duschen und frühstücken, doch noch immer rührte sich nichts.  
/Langschläfer...,/ dachte Max schmunzelnd und widmete sich wieder seinem Buch.  
  
Gegen halb drei wachte Francis auf. Das Bett neben ihm war leer. Alarmiert sah er sich um.  
/Wo ist Michelle?/  
Da entdeckte er sie an der Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer.  
"Was tust du da?" fragte er verärgert.  
Erschrocken sah Michelle ihn an. Dann lächelte sie.  
"Guten Morgen. Hast du gut geschlafen?"  
"Ich habe gefragt, was du da machst!"  
Verwirrt blickte das Mädchen zu ihm. Warum war er nur so verärgert?  
"Ich ... ich suche das Bad." stammelte sie dann endlich.  
Francis atmete tief ein und aus. Dann sagte er, milder gestimmt: "Das ist die Tür daneben."  
"Danke"  
/Weiber! Wieso mußte ich sie auch mit hier her bringen???/  
Michelle ging ins Bad und er stand auf.  
Er verließ sein Zimmer, um dem Zimmermädchen zu sagen, das er frühstücken wollte. Natürlich war die Frau nirgends zu finden. Dafür lief ihm George über den Weg.  
"Wo ist Sarah?"  
"Sarah, Sir? Sie ist bereits seit zwei Monaten nicht mehr bei uns."  
"Na, dann eben die Neue! Ich will Frühstück!"  
"Ich werde es dem Koch sagen. Haben Sie irgendwelche speziellen Wünsche?"  
"Was deftiges. Keine Pfannkuchen oder so."  
"Wie Sie wünschen, Sir." Damit ging George in Richtung Fahrstuhl und Francis wieder in sein Zimmer.  
Als er an dem Anrufbeantworter vorbei ging, sah er, dass das Ding blinkte. Er drückte auf den Knopf.  
"Sie haben zwei Nachrichten"  
Das erste war Susan, die sich nach ihrer Freundin erkundigte.  
Das zweite war Damon. Er wolle ihn in ihrem Stammcafé treffen. Also griff Francis zum Telefon und rief ihn an. Sie machten sich eine Zeit aus. Im gleichen Moment, in dem er aufgelegt hatte, kam Michelle aus dem Bad, umwickelt mit einem Handtuch und nassen Haaren.  
"Wer war das?"  
"Das brauch dich nicht interessieren. Hier," er warf ihr das Telefon zu. "Ruf Susan an und sag ihr, das ich dich nachher nach Hause bringe!"  
"Nach Hause? Ich dachte, wir verbringen einen gemütlichen Tag miteinander."  
Genervt sah Francis das Mädchen an. "Ich habe keine Zeit." Damit verschwand er im Bad und stellte sich unter die Dusche.  
  
Das Mädchen begann zu nerven, kaum das sie mit Susan telefoniert hatte. Sie setzte sich zu ihm an den Frühstückstisch und redete ununterbrochen auf ihn ein. Nach dem ersten Satz schaltete Francis ab und beschäftigte sich innerlich mit seiner Tagesplanung. Gelegentlich schnappte er etwas von wegen "...etwas zusammen unternehmen..." und "... liebe dich doch..." auf. Es war immer das gleiche mit den Weibern!  
  
Der Junge frühstückte mit seiner Eroberung. Das Mädchen sah ganz nett aus, auf ihre nervöse Art. Sie schien nicht ganz zu wissen, was sie tun sollte, ihre Augen huschten immer wieder zaghaft zu Francis, welcher sie jedoch rundweg ignorierte. Max seufzte auf und setzte sich an den Tresen seiner Küche und nahm einen Schluck Tee. Nach allem, was der Bodyguard von den Erzählungen des Personals über Francis Liebschaften wußte, würde Francis sie wohl schnell abservieren.  
  
Nachdem die Schnecke endlich aufgehört hatte zu labern, versuchte Francis sie zu beruhigen.  
"Natürlich, ich rufe dich morgen an. Heute habe ich leider keine Zeit."  
So abgespeist war es leicht, sie zum Gehen zu bewegen. Als sie beim Fahrstuhl ankamen stand dieser seltsame Vogel, den sein Vater ihm aufgedrängt hatte, schon da.  
"Sie verlassen die Wohnung?"  
"Ja, was dagegen?"  
"Nein, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, dass ich Sie begleite!"  
Francis sah den Leibwächter mit gemischten Gefühlen an. Er schien zu überlegen und die Vor- und Nachteile abzuwiegen.  
"Tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können!"  
Damit ging er in den Fahrstuhl, gefolgt von Michelle. /So bin ich wenigstens nicht allein mit dieser nervenden Ziege! Und so kann ich sie schneller abwimmeln!/  
Michelle besah sich Max. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was dieser alte Mann hier bei ihr und Francis zu suchen hatte. /Er vermasselt mir noch alles! Wenn er dabei ist, bekomme ich Francy nie dazu, noch mit bei Susan zu bleiben!/ Doch der Typ schien sich nicht abschütteln zu lassen.  
  
Max bemerkte den grimmigen Blick, welchen ihm Francis' Mädchen zuwarf, als er mit in den Fahrstuhl stieg und bemühte sich um eine nichtssagende Miene. Das letzte, was er wollte, war, sich in Francis' Leben einzumischen. Er mußte nur dafür sorgen, dass der Junge bis zu seiner Volljährigkeit überlebte. Warum das Milliardärssöhnchen jetzt aber auf einmal einlenkte war ihm ein Rätsel. Der Grund für das versöhnliche Verhalten wurde ihm jedoch klarer, als sie in die Tiefgarage fuhren. Das Mädchen redete wie ein Wasserfall und drängte Francis, heute abend mit ihr ins Kino zu gehen.  
  
"Ich würde ja gern mit dir hingehen, aber meine Freundin hätte, glaube ich, was dagegen, wenn ich weiter mit dir ausgehe."  
  
Max blinzelte verblüfft, als er den Inhalt von Francis' Satz realisierte. Schweigen breitete sich im Fahrstuhl aus. Die Gesichtsfarbe des Mädchens wechselte von knallrot zu leichenblaß und dann wieder zu knallrot, bevor sie einen cholerischen Anfall bekam.  
"Deine Freundin!? DEINE FREUNDIN?!" Max zuckte zusammen, sie hatte ein ganz schönes Organ, wenn sie in Fahrt war. Er wünschte sich zum ersten Mal, diesen Job nicht angenommen zu haben.  
  
Francis sah belustigt zu Max, der ihn entsetzt ansah und zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu. Max hatte sich inzwischen gefangen und warf dem Jungen einen geringschätzigen Blick zu. Francis Grinsen wurde breiter.  
"Beruhige dich, Süße." Tätschelnd glitt seine Hand über ihren Hintern.  
Endlich in der Tiefgarage angekommen, steuerte Max seinen Mercedes an. Francis entschied sich, ohne zu murren in das Auto zu steigen und den Bodyguard fahren zu lassen.  
"Ich wette, Sie sind uns gestern abend gefolgt. Dann wissen Sie ja, wohin die Fahrt jetzt geht."  
Max startete den Motor und sie fuhren aus der Tiefgarage.  
Die Fahrt verlief still. Auf dem Rücksitz hörte man Michelle glucksen. Sie versuchte krampfhaft zu vertuschen, das sie weinte. Francis konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Max sah nur stur geradeaus und fuhr auf direktem Weg zu Susans Haus. Als sie ankamen stiegen Michelle und Francis aus. Er umarmte sie hart und küsste sie. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, doch Francis hielt sie fest. Endlich konnte sie sich losreißen und lief weinend und schreiend in das Haus. Zufrieden stieg der Junge wieder in den Wagen.  
"Und nun bitte zum Russian Tearoom."  
  
Die Ohrfeige traf Francis unerwartet; sein Kopf flog gegen die Nackenlehne und er sah den älteren Mann mit einer Mischung aus Verblüffung und Nicht-Glauben-Wollen an.  
"Du bist ein verwöhntes Balg!" sagte Max, da er schon einmal seine Grenzen überschritten hatte, brauchte er auch nicht mehr auf Förmlichkeiten beharren.  
Francis starrte ihn noch immer fassungslos an und hielt die Hand an seine rot werdende Wange.  
"Dafür wird Sie mein Vater feuern!" fauchte er schließlich.  
Max zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Denn wenn du mich anschwärzt mußt du wohl auch den Grund für mein Verhalten nennen und den wirst du deinem Vater wohl kaum mitteilen wollen, oder?"  
  
"Warum nicht?" Francis' Sicherheit war wieder zu ihm zurück gekehrt. "Woher, denken Sie, habe ich dieses Verhalten?"  
"Du hast diesem Mädchen das Herz gebrochen! Was wolltest du damit erreichen?"  
"Was geht mich fremdes Leid an? Soll sie selbst damit klarkommen!"  
Wütend erwiderte er die kalten Blicke des Jungen.  
"Hat dir eigentlich niemand Manieren beigebracht? Oder erklärt, das andere Menschen auch Gefühle haben?"  
Francis' Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen!  
"Du mieser kleiner ... Angestellter! Ich werde dafür sorgen, das mein Vater dich achtkantig rausschmeißt!"  
Er warf Max noch einen wütenden Blick zu und stieg aus dem Wagen. Das nächste Taxi, das an ihm vorbeifuhr, hielt er an und brauste damit weg.  
  
Max starrte dem fortfahrenden Taxi hinterher und seine Hände hielten das Lenkrad krampfhaft umklammert. Erst als es aus der Sichtweite verschwunden war, gab er dem aufsteigenden Lachkrampf nach.  
"Angestellter?" brachte er unter Tränen hervor und krümmte sich in dem Wagen. "Angestellter..."  
Die Passanten sahen verwirrt auf den hysterischen Mann in dem schwarzen Wagen, aber dies hier war New York und da war alles möglich. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sich der Bodyguard beruhigt und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Praktisch, dass Francis ihm gesagt hatte, wohin er wollte. Er startete den Wagen und fuhr los.  
  
In Susans Haus war derweil das Chaos ausgebrochen. Michelle war weinend in Susans Arme gestürzt. Unter Tränen hatte sie ihrer Freundin von Francis' Auftritt berichtet.  
"Er sagte, er liebe mich! Er wollte mir schreiben und mich in den Semesterferien besuchen!"  
Susan, die Francis' Eskapaden schon zur Genüge kannte, versuchte, ihre Freundin zu beruhigen. Doch diese steigerte sich immer tiefer in ihren Schmerz. Erst nach Stunden schien sie sich soweit beruhigt zu haben, dass man sie allein lassen konnte. Susan kochte ihr einen Tee und wartete an ihrem Bett, bis Michelle eingeschlafen war. Dann setzte sie sich erschöpft in das Wohnzimmer.  
  
Sie mußte wohl eine Weile eingedöst sein, denn das nächste, was sie wahrnahm, war ein dumpfes Geräusch aus dem Obergeschoss. Beunruhigt eilte sie nach oben und sah nach Michelle, das Mädchen war nicht mehr in ihrem Bett. Susan fand sie im Badezimmer, auf dem Boden liegend, in ihrer regungslosen Hand lag eine leere Packung Schlaftabletten.  
  
Anekdoten der Autorinnen:   
  
Little Witch beim Lesen von Scarabaes Absätzen.  
Little Witch: *räusper*  
*hüstel*  
*seufz*  
*mit den Augen roll*  
Scarabae genervt: "Kommt da irgendwo ein Komma hin?"  
Little Witch nickt.  
Scarabae: "Da?"  
Little Witch schüttelt den Kopf.  
Scarabae: "Hier?"  
Little Witch nickt erneut.  
Scarabae murmelt: "Versteh ich nicht..."  
  
 

**03\. Teil**

Francis kochte; er konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass er jetzt hier in diesem Flugzeug saß und auf dem Weg nach London war. Max saß ihm gegenüber auf einem Sessel und las eine Zeitung der Yellow Press. Auf der Titelseite war Francis' Foto abgebildet und ein reißerischer Titel stand daneben.  
Mit dieser Zeitung war Francis' Vater am Tag zuvor schreiend in sein Zimmer gestürmt und hatte ihn angebrüllt. Francis hatte nicht gewusst, wovon sein Vater sprach, doch als er endlich die Zeitung zu fassen bekam, schwante ihm, was geschehen war. Die Titelstory hieß: "Milliardärssohn trieb junges Mädchen in Selbstmord!" Er hatte den Artikel überflogen, der hauptsächlich Müll enthielt, doch einwandfrei seinen und Michelles Namen erwähnte und das sie im Krankenhaus lag, nachdem sie mit Schlaftabletten versucht hatte, sich umzubringen. Ihre Eltern hatten Alarm geschlagen und alles war sehr schnell an die Presse gelangt.  
Sein Vater hatte daraufhin am College erreicht, das Francis das Semester aussetzen konnte und hatte ihn mit Max in den Privatjet der Familie gesetzt und nach London geschickt. Dort solle er bleiben, bis Gras über die Sache gewachsen war.  
  
Die Zeitung war reißerisch und viel zu bunt für Max' Geschmack, aber Francis' Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, erfüllte sie ihren Zweck. Wenn die Sache nicht so verdammt ernst gewesen wäre, hätte er darüber gelacht. Aber so hielt er ihm den Artikel nur wie eine Anklage entgegen. Vielleicht würde Francis Jacobson II. die ganze Tragödie unter den Teppich kehren können, aber zumindest Max würde nicht zulassen, dass Francis vergessen konnte. In einem unbeobachteten Moment lugte er über den Zeitungsrand und sah den Jungen an, suchte nach einem Zeichen von Bedauern. War es ihm wirklich egal oder war ihm nur einfach nicht klar, was er angerichtet hatte? Francis grüne Augen kreuzten seinen Blick mit einem Mal funkelnd.  
"Zufrieden?" brachte der Junge wütend hervor, Max runzelte die Stirn.  
"Wieso sollte ich zufrieden sein? Ich hab mir gewiss nicht gewünscht, dass Michelle etwas passiert."  
Zu Max' Erstaunen wirkte Francis kurz verunsichert, als er den Namen des Mädchens erwähnte.  
"Oder meinst du, zufrieden damit, dass ich mich jetzt über ein halbes Jahr alleine mit dir rumschlagen muss?"  
  
Francis antwortete ihm nicht. Er versteckte sich hinter einem Buch, das er zu lesen vorgab. Doch er konnte die Buchstaben nur anstarren, seine Gedanken waren weit weg. Er war wütend und doch schlich sich ein anderes Gefühl bei ihm ein. Er dachte an Michelle und Max' Worte klangen noch in seinen Ohren.  
/Was kann ich dafür, dass diese Ziege so überreagiert? Ich habe mir nichts zuzuschreiben!/  
Doch plötzlich fühlte er Max' Hand wieder auf seiner Wange und seinen anklagenden Blick.  
  
/Was regt er sich so auf? Er kennt sie doch gar nicht! Doch er benimmt sich, als hätte ich die Kleine umgebracht. Dabei lebt sie doch noch. Ist doch nichts weiter passiert./ Er sah zu Max, der noch immer die Zeitung las und sah wieder sein Bild auf der Titelseite. Weiter unten war ein kleineres Bild von Michelle abgebildet, wie sie von Sanitätern auf einer Trage in den Krankenwagen geschoben wurde.  
  
Francis starrte unstet in sein Buch und rutschte auf seinem Sitz hin und her. Max warf ihm gelegentlich fragende Blicke zu, welche der Junge jedoch nicht bemerkte. Konnte es sein, dass er tatsächlich nachdachte? Francis' Blick fand immer wieder das Fenster, durch welches er die Wolken unter ihnen anstarrte. Schließlich räusperte sich Max und legte die Zeitung weg.  
"Möchtest du irgendwas bestimmtes in London machen?" fragte er betont sanft, fast als spräche er mit einem kleinen Kind.  
Francis sah misstrauisch zu ihm.  
"Ich war noch nie da." sagte er schließlich zögerlich.  
  
Max hingegen schien London sehr gut zu kennen, stellte Francis verblüfft fest, als sie zu ihrem Appartement gefahren wurden. Der Leibwächter ließ eine Fülle von Informationen auf ihn einrieseln, fast wie ein Stadtführer.  
  
Francis war in dem Zimmer, das er sich ausgesucht hatte und packte aus. Das Appartement war altmodisch ausgestattet, mit vielen Antiquitäten, die sehr geschmackvoll arrangiert waren. Der Junge konnte das Gefühl des Wohlfühlens nicht ignorieren, das sich in ihm breit machte. Es war hier viel angenehmer, als in dem überladenen Penthouse seiner Eltern in New York. Gerade, als er seine Fotoutensilien in den Schrank räumte betrat Max das Zimmer.  
"Na, richtest du dich häuslich ein?"  
Francis bedachte ihn nur mit einem wütenden Blick. Er wollte dem Älteren nichts zugestehen und seine abweisende Haltung ihm gegenüber beibehalten. Doch Max schien gute Laune zu haben. Er sah sich im Zimmer um und bemerkte die teure Kamera auf dem Tisch. Sie sah sehr professionell aus. Wieso hatte Francis so eine Kamera? Interessierte er sich für Fotografie?  
Francis bemerkte den Blick des Bodyguards. "Was ist?"  
"Nichts! Interessierst du dich für Fotografie?"  
"Ja, wieso?"  
"Nur so."  
Der Ältere schien Francis' Abneigung ihm gegenüber zu spüren, also verließ er das Zimmer.  
  
Er ging in die Küche, um sich ein Sandwich zu machen. Die Küche war, im Gegensatz zum restlichen Appartement, auf dem neuesten Stand.  
Die Schränke waren wohl gefüllt und nach dem langen Flug knurrte sein Magen. Ein Sandwich wäre zwar ganz nett, aber etwas Richtiges zu essen wäre bestimmt auch nicht schlecht. Francis hatte sicher ebenfalls Hunger. Max machte sich an die Arbeit. Eine Viertelstunde später standen zwei Omeletts mit Champignons und Schinken auf dem Tisch. Der Duft zog durch die Wohnung und lockte Francis aus seinem Zimmer.  
An der Küchentür blieb der Junge stehen und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Rahmen. "Kann ich was abhaben?"  
Max zog seine linke Augenbraue nach oben und lächelte spöttisch. "Nein, ich koche immer zwei Portionen für mich alleine."  
  
Francis konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und Max stellte ihm einen Teller vor die Nase. Schweigend aßen sie.  
Endlich brach der Junge die Stille: "Das schmeckt gut. Wo haben Sie kochen gelernt?"  
"Nun, ob du es glaubst, oder nicht, bei meiner Mutter."  
Überrascht sah Francis den Bodyguard an. "Bei Ihrer Mutter?"  
Max lächelte. "Ja. Sie hat es mir beigebracht, als ich nach Amerika gehen wollte. Sie war der festen Überzeugung, dass ich mich in den USA nur von Fast Food ernähren würde und dem wollte sie vorbeugen. Also schleppte sie mich jeden Tag in ihre Küche."  
"Sie kommen nicht aus Amerika?"  
"Nein, aus England. Ich bin in Birmingham geboren, aber hier in London aufgewachsen."  
/Daher weiß er also soviel über die Stadt./ Francis aß weiter. Er wollte Max noch etwas fragen, doch er ließ es sein. Der Bodyguard sollte nicht meinen, Francis könne ihn plötzlich leiden.  
Als sie fertig waren, ging Francis wieder in sein Zimmer. Dort holte er sein Tagebuch aus dem Nachtschränkchen und setzte sich damit an den Schreibtisch.  
  
 _-17. März. 19..  
London! Ich könnte schreien. Was soll ich hier??? Mein Vater, der Alles-besser-Wisser, hat mich mit diesem Leibwächter hierher geschickt, nur weil Klein-Michelle nicht verstanden hat, dass ich sie nicht mag. Wie kann man auf so 'ne blöde Idee kommen und sich umbringen wollen? Dieses Weib ist echt zu weit gegangen. Susan musste mich natürlich aus dem Krankenhaus anrufen und mir brühwarm unter die Nase reiben, wie es Michelle geht. Damon konnte nur darüber lachen.  
"So ein Spaß!" hatte er gerufen.  
Irgendwie ... na ja ... Spaß? Witzig war es im ersten Moment schon, aber jetzt. Dieser Bench behandelt mich, als hätte ich den Weltuntergang herbeigeführt. Ich hätte keine Manieren ... Was soll der ganze Unsinn. Ich wette, der hält mir solange irgendwelche Vorträge, bis ich reumütig vor ihm auf die Knie gehe und das Unrecht eingestehe, das ich verbrochen habe ...  
Ich mein, okay, ich bin vielleicht daran schuld, dass die Kleine sich das Leben nehmen wollte. Aber was geht mich fremdes Leid an?- _  
  
Francis las sich das Geschriebene noch einmal durch. Irgendwie stimmte hier was nicht! Seit wann machte er sich solche Gedanken? Er hatte keine Schuld! Die Kleine war Schuld! Er hatte sie nur gevögelt! /Ja, ich hab ihr gesagt, das ich sie liebe, aber wer hätte denn gedacht, das sie das ernst nimmt? Das war doch nur so daher gesagt!/ Er nahm seinen Stift und schrieb dahinter: "Oder?" Wütend klappte er das Buch zu. Er konnte, wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Er hatte andere Probleme!  
  
Schnell ließ er sein Tagebuch verschwinden. Dann setzte er sich an das Fenster und rauchte eine Zigarette, während er hinaus sah. Vor dem Haus war ein wunderschöner Park. Kinder spielten im Gras. Mütter saßen auf den Bänken und unterhielten sich, ein Pärchen lag im Schatten eines Baumes. Idylle pur. Plötzlich sprang er auf und griff zu seiner Kamera. Er knipste einige Bilder, bis ihm bewusst wurde, was er da tat. Ein wütender Schrei entfuhr ihm.  
"Was zum Teufel soll das??? Werde endlich wieder normal!!!" Kleine Kinder und Mütter zu fotografieren war nun wirklich nicht sein Stil.  
  
Francis schlief. Vermutlich war es ein Fehler gewesen mittags ins Bett zu gehen, denn gegen neun Uhr abends wachte er wieder auf. Putzmunter. Unruhig wälzte er sich eine Weile im Bett hin und her und beschloss schließlich, etwas essen zu gehen. Vielleicht waren noch Reste da.  
Auf dem Weg zur Küche verlief er sich, irgendwie war er in Gedanken noch im Penthouse gewesen und so in die falsche Richtung gegangen. Er landete vor Max Tür. Zu seinem Erstaunen brannte dort noch Licht.  
  
"... ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich dazu komme." erklang die Stimme des Bodyguards.  
"Natürlich will ich zuhause vorbeischauen, aber ich muss mir erst überlegen, was ich derweil mit dem Jungen mache."  
Er telefonierte wohl, folgerte Francis. Mit wem wohl? Seiner Freundin vielleicht? Plötzlich erklang ein tiefes Lachen.  
"Ihn mitnehmen? Du machst Witze!"  
"Na gut, damit hast du recht. Schwesterherz lässt sich von niemandem was sagen, auch nicht von einem verzogenem Bübchen wie ihm."  
"Klar grüß ich sie von dir. ... Ja, alle beide. ... Ja, ich gebe der Kleinen einen Kuss von dir. Du weißt aber, dass "die Kleine" mittlerweile 17 Jahre alt ist?"  
Wieder dieses Lachen und dann mit einem Mal ganz ernst.  
"Thanks Giving? Ich weiß noch nicht... wenn ich noch in England bin sicher zu Hause, ansonsten... Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee wäre, Jack."  
"Keine Ahnung, aber es ist was anderes mit dir am Telefon zu reden, als mit dir Thanks Giving zu feiern." Max klang plötzlich aufgewühlt und sehr laut.  
"Nein, tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht laut werden sollen. Ich geh jetzt schlafen."  
"Ja, ich dich auch."  
  
Als Francis hörte, wie Max auflegte, schlich er sich von der Tür weg und ging in die Küche. Er machte sich ein Sandwich und ging wieder in sein Zimmer, in Gedanken immer bei dem eben gehörten Gespräch. Was sollte er davon halten? War sein Leibwächter etwa schwul? Oder hatte er nur mit einem Verwandten oder so telefoniert? Sein Gehirn arbeitete fieberhaft. /Wie könnte man die Tatsache, das Max schwul ist, gegen ihn und zu meinem Vorteil nutzen? Ich könnte es Vater erzählen. Er würde ihn achtkantig rausschmeißen!/  
Ein fast böswilliges Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Er wollte schon zum Telefon greifen, als er inne hielt. /Ich könnte ihn allerdings auch ein wenig erpressen. Er will sicherlich nicht, dass es jemand erfährt./  
Ein Lachen entfuhr seiner Kehle.  
/Nun, mal sehen, wie er sich benimmt .../  
  
Max legte auf und starrte dann eine Weile auf den Hörer. Warum hatte er das jetzt gesagt? Aus Gewohnheit? Und warum hatte er Jack überhaupt angerufen? Aufseufzend strich er sich durch die Haare und beschloss, nun endlich schlafen zu gehen. Er war lange genug wach gewesen, um dem Jetlag entgegen zu wirken. Nach einer Dusche und ein paar Stunden Schlaf würde er vielleicht klarer sein.  
  
Die Nacht verlief ruhig. Als er aufstand sinnierte er noch immer über die Frage. Francis schlief noch immer, als er, nach einem halbstündigem Selbstgespräch in Gedanken, zu dem Schluss kam, dass er immer noch viel für Jack empfand und Thanks Giving bei ihm und seiner Familie zu verbringen vielleicht gar keine schlechte Idee wäre. Dann rief er seine Schwester Claire an und sagte ihr, dass er wieder im Land war. Die obligatorische Einladung zum Abendessen schlug er erstmal aus, versprach ihr aber, demnächst vorbei zu kommen. Dann redete seine Nichte Sarah-Ann etwa eine halbe Stunde auf ihn ein, das Mädchen konnte man nicht bremsen, wenn sie erstmal angefangen hatte zu sprechen.  
  
Am Nachmittag wachte Francis erneut auf und beschloss, nun auch aufzustehen. Er duschte und setzte sich dann in die Küche. Kaffee kochen konnte er nicht und so nahm er sich nur ein Glas Saft aus dem Kühlschrank und setzte sich an den Tisch.  
Max schien ihn gehört zu haben, denn er kam, kaum dass Francis saß, auch in die Küche.  
"Na? Gut geschlafen?"  
"Hmmm" nuschelte der Junge in sein Glas.  
"Weißt du, der Traum aus der ersten Nacht in einem fremden Bett soll in Erfüllung gehen!"  
"Na und?"  
  
Max neigte den Kopf, sah Francis prüfend an und zuckte dann aufgebend die Schultern. Wenn der Junge nicht wollte...  
"Wie wäre es mit Kaffee?" fragte er dann ruhig und begann, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, welchen zu kochen. Innerhalb von Minuten wurde Toast, Erdnussbutter, Konfitüre, Butter, ein Teller und Besteck vor Francis abgestellt. Heißer Kaffee folgte und schließlich setzte sich Max gegenüber von seinem Schützling an den Tisch.  
  
Verdutzt sah Francis Max an. Dieser schmierte sich gerade einen Toast und bemerkte so den Blick des Jungen nicht. "Guten Appetit" sagte er und biss von seinem Toast ab. Nun griff auch Francis zu und aß mit Heißhunger.  
  
Nach einigen Toast und zwei Tassen Kaffee spürte Francis den Tatendrang in sich, so wie jeden Morgen. Doch was wollte er in dieser fremden Stadt machen und dann auch noch ganz allein?  
/Ich könnte Max fragen. Er kennt sich doch hier aus./ Also überwand er sich und räusperte sich.  
Max, der gerade das dreckige Geschirr in die Spülmaschine räumte, drehte sich um und sah den Jungen fragend an.  
"Hmmm ... nun ... Wissen Sie vielleicht, was man jetzt unternehmen könnte?"  
Jetzt war es an Max, verdutzt zu sein. Nach einem kurzen Moment hatte er sich allerdings gefangen und antwortete: "Klar, wir könnten die Gegend ein wenig erkunden."  
Das war zwar nicht das, was Francis vorschwebte, aber immer noch besser, als sinnlos hier rumzusitzen und nichts zu tun. So zogen die beiden kurze Zeit später los.  
  
Die erste halbe Stunde ihres Spazierganges verlief still. Francis schaute sich interessiert um, doch er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Max bemerkte sehr wohl das Interesse des Jungen, da dieser aber nichts sagte, zog auch er es vor zu schweigen.  
Erst als sie am Piccadilly Circus ankamen schwand Francis' Zurückhaltung und er taute auf. Schnell ließ er sich von der herrschenden Atmosphäre anstecken und riss auch Max mit sich. Gemeinsam schauten die beiden sich die Schaufenster der Geschäfte an und lachten gelegentlich über die verrückten Leute, die ihnen begegneten.  
  
Nach etlichen Stunden des durch die Gegend Laufens waren die beiden hungrig und geschafft. Sie waren nicht mehr im Zentrum Londons und wussten auch schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr genau, wo sie überhaupt waren. Endlich fanden sie ein kleines Fish  & Chips Restaurant. Die Strasse wirkte nicht sehr einladend, überall lagen Abfall und leere Schnapsflaschen. Doch es waren überraschend viele Jugendliche unterwegs. Die beiden gingen in das Restaurant und setzten sich an einen Tisch. Es war nicht viel los. Am Nebentisch saßen zwei Mädchen, die sich angeregt unterhielten. Sie waren nicht älter als 18 und lachten viel und laut.  
  
Max bestellte ohne Francis zu fragen zwei Portionen; als dieser ihm einen düsteren Blick zu warf blinzelte er ihm nur zu und lächelte. "Vertrau mir! Musst du mal probieren!"  
  
Francis sah unruhig aus dem Fenster und bemerkte, warum hier so viele junge Leute unterwegs waren. Auf der anderen Straßenseite befand sich ein herunter gekommenes Jugendhotel. "Generator" leuchtete es in roten Buchstaben an der dreckigen Ziegelwand und wenn er richtig sah, vergnügte sich gerade ein Pärchen neben dem Eingang. Grinsend wandte sich Francis ab und bemerkte, dass Max mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck die Mädchen am Nebentisch belauschte.  
  
"... hast recht, er hat die gleiche Haarfarbe wie Spike." Plötzlich machten beide Mädchen ein seltsames Geräusch, eine Mischung aus Schnurren und Gurren.  
"Aber kein Ledermantel." meinte eine von beiden bedauernd. Wieder machten die beiden ein synchrones Geräusch. Ein enttäuschtes "ooooh!" [1]  
Max unterdrückte sichtlich sein Lachen.  
  
"Was ist so lustig?" fragte Francis irritiert, aber noch immer gut gelaunt.  
"Spike ist, soweit ich den Anfang des Gespräches verstanden habe, eine Figur in irgendeiner TV-Serie." sagte Max leise und beugte sich über den Tisch zu seinem Schützling. "Er hat platinblonde Haare."  
Dann zwinkerte er und ließ sich zurück auf in Stuhl sinken.  
  
Francis grinste breiter. "Ja, er stellt einen Vampir dar."  
Er sah zu den beiden Mädchen und setzte sein dämonischstes Grinsen auf. Die beiden kicherten und schubsten sich gegenseitig an.  
In diesem Moment wurde das Essen an den Tisch gebracht. Erstaunt sah Francis auf den Teller voller Fish & Chips. Es sah sehr lecker aus.  
Max lächelte ihm zu. "Lass es dir schmecken!" sagte er und steckte sich einen Chip in den Mund.  
Francis probierte das Gericht und war schnell überzeugt. "Das ist lecker" mampfte er.  
"Hab ich doch gesagt." mampfte Max zurück und beide brachen in lautes Lachen aus.  
  
Gegen 10 Uhr betraten die beiden erschöpft ihr Appartement. Sie hatten sich nach dem Essen total verlaufen und waren mit dem Taxi nach Hause gefahren. Jetzt saßen sie zusammen auf dem Sofa in dem Wohnzimmer.  
"Wer ist Jack?" platzte da Francis heraus.  
Erstaunt und verwirrt sah Max seinen Schützling an.  
  
"Jack..." Max zögerte. Woher hatte Francis den Namen? Dann fiel es ihm ein.  
"Lauschen ist keine nette Angewohnheit." meinte er kurz angebunden.  
  
"Ich habe nicht gelauscht. Ich habe nur zufällig gestern Abend vor Ihrer Tür gestanden und Sie gehört. Also, wer ist Jack?"  
  
Zufällig vor Ihrer Tür gestanden? Max sah den Jungen verblüfft an, unterdrückte jedoch die Frage, was er vor seiner Tür gemacht hatte.  
"Jack ist ein Freund von mir." sagte er schließlich.  
"Ein Freund, dem Sie sagen, dass sie ihn lieben?" meinte Francis ungläubig und neugierig.  
"Ich glaube, das geht dich nichts an." der Bodyguard wirkte mit einem Mal unwirsch.  
"Wieso nicht?" meinte Francis aufbegehrend. "Wenn ich mit einem Schwulen zusammenlebe will ich das wissen!"  
Schweigen, Max starrte ihn an und nach einem Moment gab er ihm Recht.  
"Jack ist mein ehemaliger Lebensgefährte und ja, ich bin schwul. Sonst noch Fragen?"  
  
Francis grinste. "Ehemaliger Lebensgefährte? Wären Sie an einem neuen interessiert? Ich könnte Sie Damon vorstellen! Dann kommt er vielleicht von der Idee weg, meine Mutter zu vögeln!"  
"Er will was?" Max starrte den Jungen fast etwas panisch an, die Gesichtsfarbe des älteren Mannes wandelte sich in einen feinen Rotton, als ihm bewusst wurde, was Francis gerade gesagt hatte.  
"Ganz sicher nicht!" presste er schließlich hervor.  
  
"Schade, wäre ganz lustig geworden. Ich werd jetzt ins Bett gehen. War etwas anstrengend heute."  
"Gut, geh schlafen. Ich werde auch gleich gehen."  
"Gute Nacht. Oh, und was ich noch sagen wollte, mir macht es nichts aus, das Sie vom anderen Ufer sind, aber lassen Sie es lieber nicht meine Eltern wissen." Damit verschwand er.  
Max murmelte verdutzt: "Gute Nacht"  
  
Max ging betäubt in sein Zimmer. Das war jetzt etwas ... überraschend gewesen. Mit leicht zitternden Fingern nestelte er an seiner Krawatte und brauchte schließlich drei Anläufe um sie zu öffnen.  
/"...lassen Sie es lieber nicht meine Eltern wissen."/  
"Hatte ich nicht vorgehabt." murmelte Max in das leere Zimmer. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Francis dies ebenfalls nicht tun würde. Er ging duschen und ließ sich danach ins Bett fallen.  
  
Francis lag in seinem Bett und grinste. Er griff in die Schublade seines Nachtschränkchens und holte sein Tagebuch heraus.  
  
 _-18. März 19..  
Der erste Tag ist überstanden und ich muss sagen, wir hatten viel Spaß. Ja, wir, denn ich war mit meinem Bodyguard unterwegs. Ich weiß nicht, was ich von ihm halten soll. Letzte Nacht hat er mit einem Jack telefoniert und heute hat er zugegeben, dass das sein ehemaliger Lebensgefährte war. Er ist also schwul.  
Mich stört es nicht, doch meine Eltern würden ihn auf der Stelle feuern. Ich bräuchte sie nur anzurufen und ihnen Bescheid sagen. Aber warum sollte ich?- _  
  
Einige Zeit starrte Francis auf das eben Geschriebene. "Ja, warum sollte ich?" fragte er dann noch einmal laut und schrieb weiter:  
  
 _-Er hat mir heute ein wenig von London gezeigt. Jede Menge toller Geschäfte und verrückter Leute. Interessante Motive. Ich werde wohl morgen mal mit der Kamera und einigen Schwarz/Weiß Filmen losziehen.-_  
  
Anekdoten der Autorinnen:   
  
Scarabae starrt missmutig auf Little Witchs neuesten Teil und beschwert sich.  
Scarabae: "Und was soll ich jetzt damit anfangen?!?"  
Little Witch: "Das ist dein Problem! Ich muss damit klar kommen, dass mein Bodyguard schwul ist!"

  


**04\. Teil**

Max wachte viel zu früh auf. Er konnte nicht sagen, was ihn geweckt hatte. Vermutlich der altvertraute und dennoch fremde Lärm der Stadt. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen und Nebel hing in den Straßen. Max lächelte fröhlich und entschied sich für einen kleinen Lauf durch den nächsten Park. Er könnte frische Brötchen holen und vielleicht ein paar Schokoladencroissants.  
  
Francis erwachte, weil die Sonne ihm ins Gesicht schien. Er blinzelte verschlafen, gähnte herzhaft und streckte sich. Es war erst gegen acht. Zu Hause hätte er sich jetzt noch einmal in seinem Bett umgedreht und weitergeschlafen, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn an diesem Morgen davon ab. Also stand er auf und ging duschen. Dann setzte er sich auf den Balkon, der an sein Zimmer anschloss und rauchte eine Zigarette. Plötzlich bemerkte er eine Bewegung in seinen Augenwinkeln. Er drehte sich um und versuchte heraus zu  
finden, was da war. Da sah er, wie Max durch den Park joggte - mit einer Brötchentüte in der Hand. Schnell holte Francis seine Kamera und schoss ein paar Bilder. Dieses Motiv war einfach zu witzig.  
10 Minuten später betrat Max die Wohnung. Francis saß in der Küche und trank seinen Saft.  
"Ich hoffe, die Brötchen haben nichts von Ihrem Schweiß abbekommen. Das wäre nämlich echt ekelig." sagte er, kam lächelnd in die Diele und nahm dem verdutzten Max die Brötchentüte ab.  
"Übrigens, Sie sind sehr fotogen."  
  
"Morgen..." meinte Max, nachdem er beschlossen hatte nicht zu fragen, was Francis mit fotogen meinte, und verzog sich zum duschen. Als er im Anzug zurück in die Küche kam fand er die Tüte geöffnet auf einer der Arbeitsflächen liegen. Eines der Schokocroissants fehlte. Der Leibwächter schmunzelte und machte sich ans Frühstück. Francis tauchte auf, als alles auf dem Tisch stand. /Der Junge hat ein interessantes Timing./ dachte Max und versteckte sein Grinsen hinter der Zeitung.  
"Was willst du heute machen?" fragte er kurz bevor Francis mit dem Essen fertig war.  
  
"Nichts weiter." antwortete Francis. Heute wollte er lieber allein losziehen, so, wie er es in New York auch immer getan hatte. Wenn er allein war, konnte er sich auf seine Bilder konzentrieren und er konnte so nicht gestört werden. Auch war er nicht sonderlich scharf drauf, dass Max ihn beim Fotografieren beobachten würde.  
"Na gut, wenn du meinst."  
Francis trank seinen Kaffee aus und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Max blickte ihm hinterher.  
  
In seinem Zimmer wartete Francis etwa eine halbe Stunde. Er lauschte immer wieder auf die Geräusche, die aus der Wohnung drangen. Endlich konnte er sicher sein, das Max in der Wohnstube beschäftigt war.  
Leise öffnete Francis seine Tür und spähte hinaus. Die Stubentür war angelehnt. Schnell griff sich der Junge die Tasche, in der seine Kamera war, seine Jacke und schlich sich hinaus. Er öffnete leise die Wohnungstür und schloss sie hinter sich. Dann rannte er durch das Treppenhaus, hinaus aus dem Haus, durch den Park und blieb erst nach einigen Minuten stehen. Tief atmend sah er sich um. Dann entschied er sich, nach rechts zu gehen.  
  
Einige Stunden lief er durch die für ihn fremde Stadt, blieb hier und da stehen, um ein Foto zu schießen, und genoss die Atmosphäre. Am späten Nachmittag kehrte er in das Appartement zurück, erschöpft, aber befriedigt. Als er die Tür der Wohnung öffnete, wurde er schon von Max erwartet.  
  
Max merkte nach etwa einer Stunde, dass Francis verschwunden war. Am Anfang hatte er sich nur über die Stille gewundert. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte er nachgesehen ob Francis wieder eingeschlafen war und niemanden im Zimmer des Jungen vorgefunden. Dann hatte er die Wohnung überprüft. Esszimmer, Wohnzimmer, Küche, Badezimmer, Bibliothek, niemand war dort. Seine letzte Chance war die Wendeltreppe gewesen, welche aufs Dach führte, doch auch dort fand er Francis nicht. Um die nähere Umgebung abzusuchen brauchte er auch nur wenige Minuten. Dann setzte er sich ins Wohnzimmer und wartete.  
  
Um die Mittagszeit hatte er sämtliche Vorträge, die er halten könnte, vor seinem inneren Auge abgespielt und gab es auf. Er machte Spaghetti und eine scharfe Fleischsoße, bekam jedoch kaum etwas herunter und ließ den Hauptteil des Essens im Kühlschrank stehen. Als Francis schließlich kurz vor achtzehn Uhr zurück- und mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck hereinkam, stand Max im Flur und blickte ihn mit undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck an.  
  
"Essen steht im Kühlschrank." sagte Max schließlich und nahm seine Jacke vom Kleiderständer. "Ich nehme an, du weißt wie man eine Mikrowelle bedient."  
Dann ging er in Francis' Richtung und hielt dem Jungen ein Schlüsselbund hin.  
"Dein Schlüssel zur Wohnung. Ich bin gegen neun wieder hier." Mit diesen Worten hob er eine Tasche auf, die neben der Tür stand und war fort.  
  
Verwirrt und ein wenig erschrocken sah Francis dem Leibwächter hinterher. Dann riss er die Wohnungstür auf und schrie: "Hey, wohin wollen Sie denn?"  
Doch Max antwortete nicht mehr. Francis hörte nur noch, wie die Haustür zuschlug. Also ging er wieder in die Wohnung. Er schmiss, in seinem Zimmer angekommen, seine Jacke auf das Bett und stellte die Tasche auf den Tisch. Er war rasend wütend und konnte das Verhalten des Bodyguards nicht deuten. /Was sollte denn das? Dreht der jetzt durch?/  
Wütend vor sich hin murmelnd ging er in die Küche. Er fand die Spaghettis im Kühlschrank, stellte sie in die Mikrowelle und wärmte sie auf. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie zu lange in der Mikrowelle gehabt, denn beim ersten Bissen schrie er vor Schmerz auf und spuckte den Bissen in den Abfalleimer. Er hatte sich die Zunge verbrannt. Schnell trank er ein Glas kaltes Wasser und stellte dann die Spaghetti wieder in den Kühlschrank. Der Appetit war ihm gründlich vergangen.  
Entnervt setzte er sich vor den Fernseher und zappte sinnlos durch die Kanäle. Doch er konnte sich nicht auf das Programm konzentrieren, immer wieder sah er zur Uhr.  
Halb elf hatte er die Warterei satt. Er machte den Fernseher aus und wollte in sein Zimmer gehen. Doch als er den Flur betrat, wurde die Wohnungstür geöffnet und Max betrat die Wohnung, gefolgt von einem jungen Mädchen mit knallroten Haaren und einer seltsamen Kleiderordnung.  
  
Max war in ein Dojo, den er von früher kannte, gegangen. Die Geschäftsführung hatte zwar gewechselt, aber ein paar Scheine hatten ihm Zutritt verschafft. Nach ein paar Runden mit einem leicht übergewichtigen Ex-Kick-Boxer fühlte er sich besser. Der andere allerdings nicht. Zur Entschädigung gab er ihm ein Bier aus und nach ein wenig belanglosem Smalltalk war er unterwegs in Richtung der Wohnung, als er überfallen wurde.  
Ein hochgeschossenes schmales Mädchen mit knallrotem Haar sprang ihn plötzlich an und erdrosselte ihn fast. Perplex versuchte er sich zu befreien, als er die Stimme erkannte.  
"Onkel Max, Onkel Max, Onkel Max! Ist das cool, ist das cool, ist das cool. Dich zu treffen..." Sie redete weiter und Max brachte etwas ungläubig ihren Namen hervor: "Sarah-Ann?"  
Sie hielt inne und ließ von seinem Hals ab, hing jedoch immer noch halb an ihm. Lachend sah sie in sein Gesicht: "Klar! Ich bin's! Onkel Max!" jetzt klang sie anklagend. "Erkennst du mich etwa nicht?!"  
  
"Seit wann hast du rote Haare?" fragte Max und musterte seine Nichte aufmerksamer. /Und seit wann bist du fast so groß wie ich und trägst so knappe Sachen?/ Irgendwie kam er sich plötzlich uralt vor.  
"Och, schon seit zwei Monaten. Nächste Woche färbe ich sie Lila, pünktlich zum Konzert von ..." sie redete weiter, unaufhörlich, wie ein Wasserfall. Sie schleifte ihn schließlich in ein Café und dann plauderten sie wie früher. Besser gesagt Sarah-Ann plauderte, Max hörte zu und versuchte zu verdauen, dass seine Nichte plötzlich eine fast erwachsene Frau war. Das letzte Mal hatte er sie vor knapp zwei Jahren zu Weihnachten gesehen und die Fotos, welche Claire ihm von ihrer Tochter geschickt hatte, waren wohl keine so gute Vorbereitung auf die Wirklichkeit. Er brauchte mindestens eine halbe Stunde, um sich an die Veränderungen zu gewöhnen, dann konnte er sich ihrer Erzählung widmen. Und was sie alles erzählte, von ihrem Freund, einem DJ, von ihrer Clique und der ätzenden Schule. Sie erzählte und erzählte und schließlich fragte sie nach "Onkel Jack".  
  
Er starrte abwesend in seinen Tee und fragte dann ausweichend: "Hat deine Mutter dir nichts gesagt?"  
"Nein!" sie klang verblüfft. "Seid ihr nicht mehr zusammen?"  
Max schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, sie mit einer Frage nach ihrem Freund abzulenken. Vergeblich, am Ende erzählte er ihr die ganze Geschichte. Von Jack und seinem ... Problem. Dann erklärte er, dass er ausgezogen war, von seinem Umzug nach New York und der neuen Stelle. Sarah-Ann reagierte unerwartet, indem sie ihren Stuhl neben seinem stellte und ihn umarmte.  
"Wird schon wieder werden, Onkel Max. Ihr vertragt euch sicher wieder."  
Aus unerfindlichen Gründen musste Max daraufhin einen Schluck Tee trinken, sein Mund war mit einem Mal so trocken.  
  
Sie bestand darauf, mitzukommen, um seine Wohnung anzuschauen. In der Hoffnung, dass Francis mittlerweile schlafen würde oder vielleicht mal wieder verschwunden war, nahm er sie mit. Doch überraschenderweise stand der Junge im Korridor, als sie zusammen eintraten.  
  
"Da sind Sie ja! Und wen haben Sie da mitgebracht?" Er musterte das Mädchen von oben bis unten und grinste. "Ist sie nicht ein wenig zu jung für Sie?"  
Das Mädchen warf ihm ein Lächeln entgegen, ergriff seine Hand und stellte sich vor: "Hi, ich bin Sarah-Ann. Du musst Francis sein. Onkel Max hat mir schon einiges über dich erzählt. Seit wann seid ihr in London? Gefällt es dir hier? ... "  
Francis sah das Mädchen an, das, ihn immer noch bei der Hand haltend, zielstrebig in die Stube zog. Dann blickte er zu Max, der hinter den beiden herkam.  
"Onkel Max?" grinste Francis.  
  
"Ja, Onkel Max." sagte der Bodyguard leise, damit Sarah-Ann ihn nicht hören konnte, und folgte den beiden ins Wohnzimmer.  
"Und "Onkel Max" prügelt dich windelweich solltest du irgendwelchen Mist bei ihr bauen."  
Francis blinzelte verblüfft ob des Tonfalls in Max' Stimme und wollte empört aufmotzen, als Sarah-Ann ihn auf die Couch bugsierte und aufgeregt durch das Zimmer ging.  
"Coole Wohnung!" meinte sie begeistert und schaute sich mit weiten Augen um.  
"Sieht ja aus wie bei Granny, nicht Onkel Max?"  
Der Leibwächter stimmte ihr zu, als er die Jacke auszog, und setzte sich dann mit einem warnenden Blick auf Francis in den Sessel.  
  
Das Mädchen rannte vom Schrank zum Fenster, vom Fernseher zur Anrichte, vom Tisch zum Regal und auch wieder zurück, begleitet von aufgeregten Kommentaren. Francis konnte ihr nur verwirrt hinterher schauen. Plötzlich ergriff sie wieder seine Hand.  
"Los, zeig mir den Rest!" forderte sie ihn auf und riss ihn schon mit, zurück in den Flur.  
"Äh ... " Hilfesuchend blickte sich Francis zu Max um.  
Der war ebenfalls aufgestanden. "Ja, Francis, zeig ihr die Wohnung." grinste er seinen Schützling an.  
"Hmpf" sagte Francis nur und folgte Sarah-Ann.  
Er zeigte ihr die Wohnung. Vieles davon kannte er selbst noch nicht. Zum Reden kam er wenig, denn Sarah-Ann fiel ihm immer wieder ins Wort und gab zu allem ihren Senf dazu. Langsam ging sie Francis gehörig auf die Nerven.  
Als sie auf dem Dach waren, wurde sie plötzlich ganz still. Sie sah sich fasziniert um, lief über das Dach und dann wieder zurück zu Francis.  
"Mensch, das wäre eine tolle Location für ne Party. Mikey könnte auflegen. Er hat einige tolle Scheiben. Er ist mein Freund, weißt Du? Er ist DJ, ein total angesagter, weißt Du? Ständig legt er in den angesagtesten Clubs auf. Hättest du nicht auch Lust auf eine Party?"  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass die Nachbarn so begeistert von deiner Idee wären." sagte in diesem Moment eine Stimme im Hintergrund. Max war ihnen auf das Dach gefolgt.  
"Und ich bin es auch nicht. Ich kann dieser neumodischen Musik nichts abgewinnen."  
  
"Oh, komm schon, Onkel Max!" flötete Sarah-Ann und Francis meinte mit einem fast diabolisch zu nennenden Grinsen: "Ja! Komm schon, Onkel Max!"  
Max zog die Augenbraue hoch und wandte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit Sarah-Ann zu.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir mal bei Claire anrufen. Immerhin habe ich dich jetzt schon ein paar Stunden in Beschlag genommen und sie wird sich sicher Sorgen machen."  
Doch seine Nichte winkte ab.  
"Kein Prob, Mum weiß, dass ich heute Nacht bei Mikey übernachte."  
Plötzlich riss sie die Augen auf und fing panisch an, in ihrer Handtasche zu kramen.  
"Oho, den wollte ich eigentlich treffen, jetzt wartet er seit Stunden auf mich." Ihr Handy zückend verschwand sie die Treppe hinunter und ließ Max und Francis allein auf der Dachterrasse zurück.  
  
Max wandte sich Francis zu. "Nenn mich nie wieder so!"  
"Wie denn, Onkel Max?"  
"Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine! Und hier wird keine Party veranstaltet! Ich will nicht, dass wir schon in der ersten Woche Ärger mit der Nachbarschaft bekommen. Ich denke, du wirst das schon noch früh genug schaffen!" Damit verschwand auch er. Francis lief ihm hinterher.  
"Hey, was sollte das denn?"  
"Denk darüber nach, warum wir hier sind und dann denk über meine Worte nach!"  
Francis warf ihm das erste, was er in die Finger bekam, an den Kopf. Leider war es nur ein Kissen von der Hollywoodschaukel und leider traf er nicht Max' Kopf, sondern die Wand daneben.  
  
Der Mann drehte sich um, als plötzlich ein Kissen neben ihm an die Wand geworfen wurde, und musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er Francis' frustrierten Blick bemerkte.  
"Daneben!" meinte er und musste dem zweiten, bereits besser gezielten Kissen ausweichen. Mittlerweile hatte er Mühe, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken, Francis sah einfach zu herrlich aus, mit seinem schmollenden Gesichtsausdruck.  
"Einen Versuch hast du noch!" In Max' Augen glitzerte es und er hob die beiden Kissen auf.  
  
In diesem Moment tauchte Sarah-Ann wieder auf. Sie fiel ihrem Onkel um den Hals und sagte:  
"Tut mit Leid, Onkel Max, aber ich muss gehen. Mikey hat einen Gig und ich will dabei sein. Wir sehen uns doch bestimmt bald wieder, oder?"  
"Natürlich Kleines. Ich werde noch eine ganze Weile in London sein und ich werde bestimmt auch mal deine Mutter besuchen." Er umarmte sie fest und begleitete sie zur Tür.  
  
Francis folgte den beiden. "Ciao France, bis demnächst!"  
"Bye" antwortete er.  
Er hatte das verbliebene Kissen der Schaukel in der Hand und warf es, kaum das die Tür geschlossen wurde, in Richtung Max. Dieser wollte sich gerade umdrehen und so traf das Kissen ihn direkt im Gesicht.  
  
Max' Reflexe verhinderten leider nicht, dass das letzte Kissen ihn traf; dafür hatte er sich in Windeseile gefangen und griff nach dem hellblauen, verknautschten Kissen. Francis flüchtete sie Treppe hinauf zurück aufs Dach, wo er sich die beiden anderen schnappte. Dann folgte eine wüste Kissenschlacht, die beiden mehr Spaß machte, als sie es jemals zugegeben hätten. Max bewies seine bessere Kondition und Zielsicherheit, was Francis jedoch mit größerer Begeisterung wieder wettmachte. Am Ende saß er trotzdem in einer Ecke des Daches und hob die Hände, um eine Auszeit bittend. Max ging heftig atmend neben ihm in die Hocke, noch immer ein Kissen in den Händen haltend.  
  
"Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht." gab der Leibwächter nach einem Moment des Schweigens zu.  
Francis zögerte. Der Satz sickerte in sein Bewusstsein.  
"Tut mir leid", sagte er nach einer Weile. "Das wollte ich nicht. Aber ich kann es nun mal auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, dass mir immer und überall einer folgt und mich beobachtet. Ich wollte einfach allein sein!"  
"Das kann ich gut verstehen, aber sag das nächste mal vorher Bescheid. Wir werden bestimmt eine Lösung finden, dass du deine Freizeit bekommst und ich trotzdem meinen Job erledige!"  
  
Francis sah ihn verblüfft an und versuchte aufzustehen. Max legte das Kissen weg und half ihm hoch. Dann fing er an, die Kissen aufzuheben und schlug vor: "Du musst mich ja nicht überall mit hinnehmen, aber wenn du mir wenigstens sagen würdest, wohin du gehst, wäre das schon mal nicht schlecht."  
Der Leibwächter ordnete die Kissen wieder auf der Hollywoodschaukel an und Francis sah ihm neugierig zu. Der Mann war vielleicht gewissenhaft. Aber der Vorschlag klang akzeptabel. Also stimmte er zu.  
  
Die nächsten Tage verliefen ohne nennenswerte Vorkommnisse. Francis und Max verstanden sich überraschend gut. Francis ging es im Moment viel zu gut, als dass er irgendwelchen Hass Max gegenüber spüren konnte. Er richtete sich eine kleine Dunkelkammer im Abstellraum ein und entwickelte seine Fotos. Die Bilder, die er von dem Park gemacht hatte, waren sehr gut geworden und doch zerriss er sie schnell. Er konnte sich noch immer nicht vorstellen, was da in diesem Moment in ihn gefahren war. Die Bilder, die er von Max gemacht hatte, als dieser mit der Brötchentüte durch den Park gelaufen war, vergrößerte er allerdings. Dann kaufte er einige schöne kitschige Rahmen und verpackte alles, um sie Max mit einem diabolischen Grinsen zu schenken. Max lachte laut auf, als er die Fotos sah und stellte sie auf den Kaminsims in der Wohnstube.  
  
An einem Wochenende fuhren die beiden in einen Vorort von London und besuchten Claire, Max' Schwester, und ihre Tochter. Francis war nicht sehr begeistert davon, Max' Familie kennen zu lernen und schon gar nicht davon, Sarah-Ann wieder zu sehen. Aber er musste sich wohl oder übel fügen, denn Max hatte damit gedroht, Francis' Vater anzurufen und zu erzählen, dass sein Sohn heimlich rauchte. Francis wollte kontern, indem er vorschlug, selbst seinen Vater anzurufen und zu erzählen, dass Max schwul sei. Doch irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. Also verbrachten sie einige Tage bei Claire.  
  
Zu Francis' Erleichterung war Sarah-Ann verreist und er musste sich nicht mit ihr herumschlagen. Vor allem musste er ihr nicht zuhören. Andererseits hätte er dann einen Ausgleich zu dem schweigenden Max und der ebenfalls schweigenden Claire gehabt. Die beiden mussten sich telepathisch verständigen oder so was in der Art. Denn sie redeten fast nie und ohne seinen CD-Player wäre Francis vermutlich aufgrund der Stille in dem Haus wahnsinnig geworden. Er war froh, wieder wegfahren zu können und brachte das auch mit einem erleichterten Aufseufzen zu Gehör, als sie zurück nach Hause kamen.  
  
In der darauf folgenden Woche schien Max sich revanchieren zu wollen und ließ seinem Schützling ziemlich viel Freiraum. Außerdem verschwand der Bodyguard auffällig oft in den frühen Abendstunden und kam dann immer durchgeschwitzt zurück.  
  
Francis nutzte diese stillen Abendstunden und telefonierte mit New York. Damon hielt ihn immer auf den neuesten Stand des Klatsches. Von allen Leuten, die die beiden so kannten erzählte Damon etwas. Nur Michelles oder Susans Namen erwähnte er nie. Hauptsächlich redete er sowieso nur von diesem neuen Lover, den er sich gerade angelacht hatte.  
Chris dagegen büffelte für seinen Highschoolabschluss. Die Abschlussfeier rückte immer näher. Chris hatte kein Mädchen eingeladen, denn schon seit Anfang des Jahres stand für die drei Freunde fest, dass sie zu dritt auf die Party gehen und "ein wenig Spaß" verbreiten würden. Nun war Francis allerdings in London und verpasste die Fete. Damon und Chris wollten als Pärchen auftreten und so Chris' Eltern schocken. Er hatte sich ebenfalls auf dem College eingeschrieben, das Damon und Francis besuchten. Er wollte, wie konnte es auch anders kommen, Informatik studieren.  
  
 _-02. April.19..  
Verflucht! Wenn ich nur daran denke, was ich jetzt alles in New York machen könnte, ich könnte ausrasten. Hier herrscht die totale Langweile. Okay, ich unternehme ab und zu was mit Max - was für ein komischer Name! MAX! Als er ihn mir gesagt hat, hab ich mich fast kaputt gelacht! - oder auch allein, aber so richtig ist es nicht das wahre.  
Obwohl, hier macht das Alleinsein sogar Spaß! Wenn ich mal weggehe, fotografieren oder einfach nur durch die Gegend laufen, dann kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, Damon oder Chris dabei zu haben. Sie würden sich erst recht langweilen.  
Ich hab jetzt ein tolles altes Haus nur drei Strassen weiter gefunden. Dort soll schon Elizabeth II drin geschlafen haben! Es gibt hier richtig interessante Sachen. Im British Museum war ich schon dreimal und ich hab immer noch nicht alles gesehen! Oje, ich werd hier noch zum Streber!  
Was ist nur los mit mir? Ich hab mich früher nie für so was interessiert! Und nu renn ich in Museen oder alte Häuser und fotografiere wie ein Besessener.-_  
  
Seine Eltern rief Francis so gut wie nie an. Seine Mutter hatte ihn ein paar Mal angerufen, doch sie sprachen nie sehr lange miteinander. Sein Vater fragte meist nur, wie es ihm gehe und was er so mache und dann war auch dieses Gespräch beendet.  
Nach solchen Gesprächen fühlte sich Francis immer irgendwie einsam. Er wunderte sich selbst darüber. Schließlich war er es ja gewohnt, von seinen Eltern so behandelt zu werden. Und in New York war er damit auch immer klar gekommen. Aber hier in London schien es ihm doch etwas auszumachen. Seine Freunde fehlten ihm sehr, die Dinge, die sie zusammen unternommen hatten, die Witze, die sie gerissen hatten, die Stunden, in denen sie einfach nur geredet hatten. Hier hatte Francis niemanden zum reden. Sein Tagebuch wurde zu seinem täglichen Begleiter. Und er wandte sich immer öfter an Max.  
  
Anekdoten der Autorinnen:  
  
Scarabae versucht etwas zu erklären: "Also Max ist so... und Jack ist so..."  
Minuten vergehen mit weiterschreiben.  
Scarabae versucht es schon wieder: "Max ist so... und Claire ist so..."  
Little Witch: "Deine Sätze sind heute wieder phänomenal!"  
  
Eine Woche später.  
Scarabae: "Ich hab..." *hilflose Geste*  
Little Witch: "Du wirst immer besser!"

**05\. Teil**

"Das kann ich nicht!" maulte Francis und sah misstrauisch auf den Kochtopf. Er verfluchte seine eigene Idee mit der Wette. Aber woher hätte er ahnen können, dass Max in seinem Alter noch so schnell die Treppen zur Wohnung raufkommen würde.  
"Du musst nur warten bis das Wasser kocht und dann die Eier rein tun." sagte der Leibwächter von seinem Platz am Tisch aus und verbarg sein Gesicht hinter der Zeitung.  
Francis runzelte die Stirn und blickte sich suchend um. Während das Wasser herumstand konnte er ja schon etwas anderes machen. Zum Beispiel Toast, fiel ihm ein, als er die Toastbrottüte im Kühlschrank entdeckte. Vor dem Toaster stehend, kam ihm der Gedanke Max zu fragen, welche Stufe er einstellen musste, er verwarf ihn jedoch rasch wieder. Einen Toast würde er ja noch ohne Hilfe hinbekommen. Während der Toaster arbeitete stellte er Teller und Besteck auf den Tisch und legte die Eier, nach einigem Überlegen, mit einem Löffel in das mittlerweile kochende Wasser.  
Max beobachtete das ganze vom Tisch aus und war versucht zu fragen, ob Francis Hilfe brauchte. Er ließ es dann aber bleiben, bei dem Temperament des Jungen war das keine gute Idee. Plötzlich stieg ein verbrannter Geruch vom Toaster hoch... Kurze Zeit später spuckte dieses Ding zwei völlig verkohlte Toastschnitten aus. Im selben Moment kochte das Wasser der Eier über und spritzte durch die Gegend. Dabei verbrannte sich Francis am Arm. Fluchend fasste er die Toastschnitten an und wollte sie aus dem Toaster nehmen, doch auch die Schnitten waren sehr heiß. Laut schreiend ließ Francis sie los und sie fielen auf den Boden, direkt vor Max' Füße.  
  
Max stand erschrocken auf und Francis starrte die verbrannten Teile an, seine Unterlippe zitterte kurz und dann meinte er hochnäsig: "Nun schauen Sie nicht so entsetzt, war doch klar, dass ich so was nicht kann. Wozu sollte ich auch!? Das brauch ich eh nie!"  
Dann stürmte er, die Hand an seinen Arm haltend, aus der Küche. Max sah ihm verblüfft hinterher und machte sich dann ans Aufräumen.  
  
Eine Viertelstunde später klopfte er leise an Francis' Tür und ging, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, hinein. Francis sprang empört auf und wollte ihn schon anfahren, als er Max` Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Der ältere Mann lächelte ihm fast beruhigend zu, stellte ein kleines Tablett mit Essen auf dem Nachtisch ab und reichte Francis eine kleine Tube Brandsalbe, welche er aus seiner Jackentasche hervorgeholt hatte.  
"Bei meinem ersten Versuch, ein Frühstück zu machen, fing ein Brötchen auf dem Toaster Feuer." sagte er nur und ging dann wieder aus dem Raum.  
  
Francis sah seinem Leibwächter verdutzt nach. Dann rieb er sich den Arm mit der Brandsalbe ein und aß das Frühstück. Als er damit fertig war, brachte er das Tablett wieder in die Küche. Er räumte das Geschirr sogar in die Spülmaschine. Dann ging er in die Bibliothek, wo auch Max war. Er legte die Brandsalbe auf einen Tisch und verließ den Raum wieder. An der Tür blieb er allerdings stehen, drehte sich noch mal um und murmelte dann leise: "Danke"  
  
Als es klingelte war Francis gerade in seinem Zimmer; Sarah-Anns Stimme erkennend entschloss er sich, nicht zuhause zu sein. Sicherheitshalber verschloss er klammheimlich die Tür und setzte seine Kopfhörer auf, um dem konstanten Geräuschpegel, welchen das Mädchen abgab, zu entgehen.  
  
Gegen Mittag verspürte Francis Hunger. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und öffnete seine Tür. Die Wohnung war still. Doch ein überaus verführerischer Duft gelangte in seine Nase. Diesem folgend ging Francis in die Küche, wo er Max an dem Herd vorfand.  
"Ist sie weg?" fragte er ganz leise.  
  
Erschrocken drehte sich Max um.  
"Ja", brachte er hervor.  
"Und was gibt's zu essen?"  
"Nudelauflauf."  
"Klingt lecker." Also setzte sich der Junge an den Tisch und sah Max zu, wie er die verschiedenen Zutaten vermengte und dann in den Ofen schob.  
Als er damit fertig war wandte er sich Francis zu.  
"Hast du heute Abend etwas vor?"  
Verdutzt sah Francis seinen Leibwächter an.  
"Nein. Wieso?"  
"Sarah-Ann war ja gerade hier. Sie hatte letzte Woche Geburtstag und ihre Mutter hat ihr zwei Theaterkarten geschenkt. Natürlich ein absolut falsches Geschenk für die Kleine, aber sie hat sie mir gegeben und ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht ins Theater gehen."  
Francis musste unbewusst grinsen. "Aber Max, das klingt ja, als wollten Sie mich zu einem Date einladen!"  
Max räusperte sich und wandte sich wieder dem Essen zu. Doch ehe er darauf antworten konnte sagte Francis: "Aber ich nehme diese Einladung sehr gern an. Was werden wir uns denn ansehen?"  
Max räusperte sich noch einmal, bevor er antwortete: "Ein Sommernachtstraum von William Shakespeare"  
"Oh, das kenn ich irgendwoher"  
"Da gab es mal einen Film dazu." meinte Max ein wenig spöttisch und Francis erwiderte spitzfindig:  
"Nein, ich kenn es aus dem Literaturkurs. Haben Sie einen Smoking?"  
Max zog seine obligatorische Augenbraue hoch und bejahte.  
"Haben Sie dafür eigentlich lange üben müssen?"  
"Wofür?" fragte der Leibwächter.  
"Das Sie die Augenbraue so hochziehen können."  
Max sah ihn verwirrt an und kam dann sichtlich ins Grübeln. "Ich glaube, schon als Kind wollte ich das unbedingt können und fing an, es zu üben. Vor dem Badezimmerspiegel, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere."  
Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Mannes. Auch Francis schmunzelte.  
  
Am Abend gingen sie ins Theater. Beide sahen unheimlich elegant in ihren Smokings aus. Das Stück war in die Gegenwart versetzt worden. Es war lustig inszeniert und Max und Francis hatten viel zu lachen, wenn Puck über die Bühne huschte und seine Streiche spielte. Da der Abend noch jung war beschlossen sie, als das Stück zu Ende war, noch etwas essen zu gehen. Sie entschieden sich für ein chinesisches Restaurant, ganz in der Nähe ihrer Wohnung. Francis bestand darauf, mit Stäbchen zu essen. Zähneknirschend stimmte Max dem zu, wohl wissend, dass er sich kräftig blamieren würde, da er diese Esskunst nicht beherrschte. Sobald das Essen gebracht wurde, bereute er diesen Entschluss, denn Francis amüsierte sich köstlich über seine Versuche, die Stäbchen zu benutzen. Immer wieder flutschten die Fleischstücke durch oder fielen in die scharfe Soße. Nach einer Weile gab Max es auf und fragte den Kellner nach Besteck. Francis kam nicht mehr aus dem Lachen heraus, als Max letzten Endes mit Messer und Gabel aß. Seine gelöste Stimmung war allerdings nicht nur Max' unterhaltsamen Essversuchen zuzuschreiben, sondern auch dem Reiswein, den Francis immer wieder trank. Als sie schließlich das Restaurant verließen war Francis reichlich angetrunken.  
  
Max beobachtete Francis' unsicheren Gang aufmerksam, im Restaurant war er zu sehr mit dem Essen beschäftigt gewesen, doch mittlerweile war ihm klar, dass sein Schützling einiges intus hatte. In seiner gelösten Stimmung begann der Junge vor Max herzutanzen und imitierte dabei Puck in bester Manier. An ihrem Haus angekommen suchte Max in seinen Sachen nach dem Haustürschlüssel, während Francis hinter ihm am Geländer lehnte und lauthals den Abschlussmonolog des Kobolds rezitierte.  
/Soviel zur guten Nachbarschaft./ dachte Max. /Allerdings hat er ein bemerkenswertes Kurzzeitgedächtnis./  
Als er sich umdrehte, um Francis in die mittlerweile offene Haustür zu bugsieren sah er noch wie der Junge plötzlich hinterrücks über das Geländer der Treppe kippte. Entsetzt hörte er ein knirschendes Geräusch und rannte zu Francis.  
  
Dieser versuchte lachend aufzustehen, doch als er auftreten wollte schrie er vor Schmerz auf. Max legte seinen Arm um Francis' Taille und stützte ihn. Dabei presste sich Francis an ihn und bemerkte einen harten Gegenstand in Max' Hose.  
Francis grinste. "Ist das eine Knarre oder freust du dich so, mich zu sehen?"  
Max hielt einen Moment inne und lachte dann kopfschüttelnd.  
"Es ist eine Knarre." sagte er gedämpft und fühlte gleichzeitig, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen stieg. Francis Ausdrucksweise schaffte es immer wieder, ihn zu schockieren. Das sein Schützling ihn plötzlich geduzt hatte, schrieb er dem Alkohol zu und ignorierte es geflissentlich.  
Francis kicherte schadenfroh und stützte sich schwer auf Max.  
Der Weg die Treppe hinauf war furchtbar. Francis biss sich die ganze Zeit auf die Unterlippe und gab anfangs unterdrückte und schließlich lautstarke Schmerzenslaute von sich. Max hielt auf halber Höhe inne und lehnte Francis gegen die Wand.  
"Ich trage dich." sagte er bestimmt und löste damit einen hysterischen Lachkrampf bei dem Jungen aus.  
"Auch über die Schwelle?" kicherte er unter Tränen, als ihn Max hochgehoben hatte.  
  
Max trug ihn sogar bis in sein Zimmer und legte ihn dort auf das Bett.  
"Zieh dich schon mal aus, ich hole etwas Eis für deinen Knöchel."  
Wieder lachte Francis laut auf. "Willst du mich etwa mit Eiscreme verführen?"  
Ohne zu antworten verließ Max das Zimmer, holte ein paar Eiswürfel aus dem Gefrierfach, legte sie auf ein Handtuch und ging wieder zu seinem Schützling. Dieser lag auf dem Bett, hatte die Smokingjacke ausgezogen und sein Hemd aufgeknöpft. Erwartungsvoll grinsend blickte er Max an. Dieser setzte sich an das Fußende des Bettes und zog dem Jungen die Schuhe aus. Dann legte er das Handtuch mit den Eiswürfeln auf den verletzten Knöchel. Francis zog erschrocken den Fuß weg, doch das bereitete ihm noch größere Schmerzen. Also ließ er Max gewähren und hielt still, als dieser den Knöchel untersuchte.  
"Es ist nichts gebrochen. Wird wohl nur eine Verstauchung sein", lautete Max' abschließende Diagnose.  
Francis jammerte. "Es tut aber höllisch weh! Gib mir eine Schmerztablette!"  
"Bei deinem Alkoholspiegel? Niemals!"  
"Dann tu was gegen die Schmerzen!"  
"Was denn? Pusten?"  
"Blasen?" Ein erneuter hysterischer Lachkrampf folgte.  
Seufzend stand Max auf, ging erneut in die Küche, um Francis einen Tee zu kochen.  
Francis schien von der Idee, ganz allein zu sein, nicht sehr begeistert.  
"Hey", rief er aufgebracht. "Wo gehst du hin?"  
"Ich komme gleich wieder." Und schon nach wenigen Minuten saß er wieder an Francis' Bett und reichte ihm eine dampfende Tasse wohlriechenden Tees.  
  
Etwas unkoordiniert nahm Francis die Tasse an seine Lippen und sog den Duft ein. Es roch gut, nach etwas Fruchtigem und nach Vanille. Er schlürfte einen Schluck und verbrannte sich fast die Zunge.  
Max positionierte in der Zwischenzeit zwei Kissen an das Fußende von Francis' Bett und legte dessen Fuß höher. Der Junge biss die Zähne zusammen, als die Bewegung erfolgte und seufzte erleichtert auf, als der Schmerz nachließ. Max strich mit den Fingerspitzen inspizierend über den geschwollenen Bereich.  
"Wir warten bis morgen früh." beschloss er. "Wenn es dann nicht besser ist, rufe ich einen Arzt."  
  
Pustend und schlürfend trank Francis seinen Tee. Die leere Tasse stellte er auf das Nachtschränkchen. Max erhob sich und wollte, die Tasse nehmend, das Zimmer verlassen, doch Francis hielt ihn an seinem Hosenbein fest.  
"Geh nicht! Ich fühl mich sonst so alleine."  
Zweifelnd, ob das wieder einer seiner Scherze war, blickte Max den Jungen an. Doch dieser schien es ernst zu meinen, sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und er sah seinen Leibwächter flehend an.  
/Ist das ein Jammerlappen!/ dachte Max, setzte sich neben Francis ans Kopfende des Bettes und sagte etwas indigniert: "Du hältst wohl nicht viel aus?"  
Francis, einfach nur froh nicht allein bleiben zu müssen, ignorierte die beleidigende Frage und murmelte plötzlich schläfrig: "Kann ja nicht jeder Rambo sein und keinen Schmerz kennen."  
Max konnte nicht anders, halb lachend, halb den Kopf schüttelnd wuschelte er Francis durchs Haar.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Francis mit Kopfschmerzen auf. Diese lenkten ihn im ersten Moment von den Schmerzen seines Knöchels ab. Er hatte in dieser Nacht ungewöhnlich gut geschlafen und versuchte jetzt krampfhaft, sich an etwas, das am letzten Abend passiert war, zu erinnern. Sie waren im Theater gewesen und danach was essen. Bei dem Gedanken, wie Max sich mit den Stäbchen angestellt hatte, musste Francis grinsen. Dann waren sie nach Hause gekommen, er hatte sich den Fuß verstaucht und dann ... dann hatte er den Mann angefleht, ihn nicht allein zu lassen und ... in dem Moment drehte er sich um und schaute in dunkelblaue, lächelnde Augen. "Guten Morgen, Francis."  
  
Max hatte unruhig geschlafen. In die unbequeme halb sitzende Schlafposition neben Francis' Kissen verbannt, erwachte er durch die ersten Sonnenstrahlen mit furchtbaren Rückenschmerzen. Als er seinen Schützling erblickte musste er einfach lachen, schaffte es aber noch sein Amüsement mit dem Kissen zu dämpfen. Der Junge hatte, vermutlich im Tiefschlaf, versucht sich zum Schlafen wie eine Katze einzurollen und war nun natürlich samt Kissen, Decke und Smokingjacke zu einem Knäuel verheddert. Wäre bestimmt lustig, ihn beim Aufstehen zu beobachten. Pünktlich, als hätte ihn dieser Gedanke geweckt, fing Francis an sich zu rühren. Er bewegte sich unruhig und grinste mit einem Mal schläfrig.  
/Woran er wohl denkt?/, fragte sich Max und dann hatte er einen etwas böswilligen Gedanken.  
Als der Junge die Augen aufschlug und in seine Richtung sah, setzte er sein liebenswürdigstes Lächeln auf.  
"Guten Morgen, Francis.", sagte er zuckersüß. "Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen, Liebling."  
  
Erschrocken blickte Francis seinen Bodyguard an. Dann griff er panisch zu seiner Decke, hob sie hoch und ließ sie dann mit einem erleichterten Seufzer wieder fallen. Er war noch angezogen. Also schien nichts weiter geschehen zu sein.  
"Guten Morgen, Schatz. Wie wär's mit Frühstück im Bett?" Herausfordernd sah er Max an.  
Dieser stand lachend auf und verschwand durch die Tür. Francis versuchte sich aus der Kissen- und Deckenflut zu befreien, doch ein scharfer Schmerz in seinem Knöchel ließ ihn innehalten.  
  
Max ging lachend in die Küche und musste sich dort kurz auf den Boden setzen, um sich zu beruhigen. Francis' Panik war zu herrlich gewesen. Unter die Decke zu schauen! Ein erneuter Lachkrampf erschütterte den Leibwächter, und als er sich endlich beruhigt hatte, musste er sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischen. Das Frühstück war schnell gemacht und vorsorglich besorgte er noch eine leichte Schmerztablette und sonstiges Verbandszeug aus dem Erste Hilfe Kasten. Da Francis' Tür nur angelehnt war, erwartete ihn dieser schon, als er mit dem Tablett ins Zimmer trat.  
"Es tut höllisch weh." meinte Francis gnatzig und sah Max an, als wäre er daran schuld.  
Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sagte dieser: "Ich habe mich nicht betrunken."  
  
"Aber du hättest eben besser auf mich aufpassen müssen!" erwiderte er trotzig. Dann ergriff er die Schmerztablette und das Glas Wasser, das Max ihm reichte.  
Der Leibwächter setzte sich dann an das Fußende des Bettes und untersuchte den Knöchel. Er war noch immer geschwollen, aber nicht mehr so sehr, wie am Vorabend.  
"Ich würde sagen, du musst zwei, drei Tage im Bett bleiben, dann müsste es überstanden sein."  
Francis kaute gerade, sodass er ihm nicht gleich antworten konnte. Nach einer Weile sagte er: "Dann musst du mich aber auch ordentlich versorgen!" und grinste diabolisch.  
Max zuckte nur mit den Schultern, griff zu der Mullbinde und bandagierte den Knöchel leicht.  
  
Francis sah mit zusammengepressten Zähnen zu und grinste schließlich, als sein Leibwächter fertig war.  
"Du stehst wohl auf härtere Sachen?" meinte er feixend und Max blickte ihn stirnrunzelnd an.  
"Warum machst du das?"  
"Was?" fragte Francis kauend.  
"Solche Sachen sagen." beantwortete Max die Frage.  
"Weil es witzig ist! Und weil ich die Leute gern schockiere. Du müßtest dein Gesicht sehen, wenn ich "vögeln" sage!" Grinsend biss er in das Brötchen.  
Max sah verlegen zur Seite, sein Gesicht verfärbte sich merklich und er musste sich räuspern, bevor er antwortete: "Das zeugt nicht gerade von guter Kinderstube. Haben dir deine Eltern denn gar keine Manieren beigebracht?"  
Francis lachte gezwungen auf.  
"Meine Eltern? Welcher von den beiden, meinst du, könnte mir irgendetwas beibringen? Die besoffene Schikeria-Tante, die den ganzen Tag über Valium oder andere nette bunte Pillen schluckt und mit den Angestellten bumst, oder der alles besser wissende, sich für seine Firma den Arsch aufreißende, aber nicht mal den Geburtstag seines Sohnes wissende Typ, der dich eingestellt hat?" Er wandte sein Gesicht ab und tat so, als ob es etwas sehr wichtiges auf dem Kissen neben ihm zu sehen gäbe.  
  
Max sah ihn traurig an und unterdrückte den Impuls, Francis aufmunternd über den Kopf zu streicheln, irgendwie hatte dieser Junge etwas trostbedürftiges an sich. Stattdessen legte er ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm und sagte mit fester Stimme: "Ich gebe zu, das deine Familie nicht gerade die Eangles aus "Unsere kleine Farm" sind. Aber deine verkorksten Eltern sind keine Entschuldigung für dein Benehmen. Du bist fast erwachsen und für dich selbst verantwortlich."  
"Hör auf, so altklug und oberlehrerhaft zu reden. Ich kann solche Reden nicht ausstehen!"  
Francis war wütend. Er fühlte sich angegriffen.  
"Ständig sagt mir jemand, wie ich was zu machen habe oder wie ich mich verhalten soll. Ich bin noch jung und will das Leben genießen!"  
Max sah ihn an und schüttelte aufgebend den Kopf, es war sinnlos weiter zu diskutieren. Er stand auf und sagte: "Ich geh duschen, brauchst du noch was?"  
Francis schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
Kaum hatte Max den Raum verlassen liess sich Francis aufseufzend in das Kissen zurück sinken. Dieses Gespräch war einfach zu weit gegangen! Aber wieso hatte Max auch gefragt?  
Da fiel ihm ein, dass er seinen Bodyguard geduzt hatte. Gestern abend schon. Wo kam das plötzlich her?  
/Aber er hat nichts dagegen gesagt!/ Rief eine kleine erfreute Stimme.  
/Ja, er hat nichts gesagt, aber... Kein Aber! Er hat nichts dagegen gesagt!/  
  
Im Laufe des Tages versuchte Francis so viel Aufmerksamkeit wie nur irgend möglich von Max zu erlangen. Ständig rief er nach dem Leibwächter und wollte irgendetwas haben. Am Nachmittag war Max so genervt, dass er Francis ein paar Bücher über London in die Hand drückte und für einige Stunden in das Dojo verschwand. Als er am Abend wiederkam fand er Francis lesend vor. Neben ihm lag ein Block, auf dem er sich eifrig Notizen machte. Zufrieden machte Max das Abendessen.  
  
Anekdoten der Autorinnen:  
  
Viele Wochen vor dem Beginn der Geschichte. LW und Scarabae telefonieren.  
Scarabae -_- : "Willst du die neueste Katastrophe hören? Heute morgen fing mein Brötchen auf dem Toaster Feuer!"  
Brüllendes Gelächter von Little Witch.  
Scarabae -_-; : "Hör auf zu lachen! Das ist gar nicht witzig! Ich konnte es gerade noch mit einem Kochlöffel ins Spülbecken kicken..."

  
 **06\. Teil**  
  
Auch die nächsten Tage war Francis in die Bücher vertieft. Und wenn er mal nicht las fragte er Max über die verschiedenen Museen und Sehenswürdigkeiten Londons aus. Und kaum das er wieder richtig laufen konnte schleifte er seinen Leibwächter von einem Museum zum anderen, durch Madame Toussaud's und das Planetarium, durch den Tower, Big Ben, Kensington Palace, Harrods, und all die vielen anderen berühmten Plätze der Stadt. Seine Faszination zur Geschichte des Landes wollte kein Ende nehmen, überall kaufte er Bücher und Videos, die er dann zu Hause verschlang und auswertete. Bald wusste er mehr über die Geschichte des Landes, als Max jemals gelernt hatte.  
Auf all ihren Streifzügen war die Kamera Francis' stetiger Begleiter. Er machte Unmengen von Fotos. Nach einiger Zeit wunderte er sich allerdings, warum auf vielen dieser Fotos Max zu sehen war. Fotografierte er ihn wirklich so oft? Oder war er zufällig im Bild?  
  
 _-08. April 19..  
Meine Güte, wer hätte gedacht, das England so interessant ist! Hier herrscht immer noch Krieg! Das muss man sich vorstellen! Mitten in der Zivilisation kämpfen die Leute darum, wer der richtigen Glaubensrichtung angehört!  
Und dann die verschiedenen Länder hier! Schottland muss wahnsinnig toll sein! Ich muss dort unbedingt mal hin! Die Clans und diese Festspiele, die Highlands und die Legenden. Oder Irland! Das Bier hier ist so lecker. Und der Whisky erst ...  
Und die ganze Geschichte hier ist viel interessanter, als in Amerika! Hier reicht sie bis in die Zeit vor Christus zurück, die ganzen Druiden, Feen und Kobolde. Manche Leute glauben noch heute daran!-_  
  
Auch Damon schien die Veränderungen, die mit Francis vorgingen, zu bemerken. Er rief zwar immer noch mehrmals die Woche an, aber irgendwie hatten sie nicht mehr so viele Gesprächsthemen, wie noch vor kurzer Zeit. Damon hatte inzwischen einen festen Freund, einen Dichter, mit dem er lieber durch irgendwelche verräucherten Clubs tingelte oder im Central Park einen Joint rauchte, als ins College zu gehen oder sich mit der alten Clique zu treffen.  
Dann erzählte er Francis eines Tages von Michelle. Sie sei wieder zu Susan gekommen. Der Rummel um ihre Person sei ihr sehr zu Kopf gestiegen und sie sei abgehoben und denke, mit ihrer Geschichte könne sie immer noch jeden zum Heulen bringen. Sie hatte mit etlichen Jungs der Clique geschlafen, aber sei dann immer heulend aufgesprungen und hätte hysterisch geschrieen.  
"Eindeutig, diese Frau ist wahnsinnig!" lautete Damons abschließendes Urteil. Francis hatte ihm schweigend zugehört. Erst nach einer Weile fand er seine Sprache wieder und erzählte Damon, was er heute und in den letzten Tagen unternommen hatte.  
Mitten in der Erzählung unterbrach Damon ihn und fragte lachend: "Sag mal, bist du in diesen Max etwa verknallt?"  
"WAS??? Wie kommst du denn da drauf?" Francis war geschockt von so einer Annahme.  
Damon lachte am anderen Ende der Leitung laut. "Du solltest dir mal selbst zuhören. Max tat dieses, Max tat jenes, Max im Tower, Max in der Küche. Du redest nur noch von ihm und es klingt sehr schwärmerisch!"  
Francis hätte ihm am liebsten eine runtergehauen. Was sollte denn diese Unterstellung. Max war einfach nur ... ja, was war er eigentlich?  
/Er ist mein Leibwächter, verdammt noch mal. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger! Basta!/  
Das sagte er auch Damon.  
Doch dieser lachte nur, und es klang nicht nur belustigt, sondern auch so, als wüßte er es besser.  
  
Max war erschöpft, Francis war seiner Ansicht nach am Durchknallen. Die üblichen Touristenziele hatte der Leibwächter noch nachvollziehen können, aber mit den heruntergekommenen Häusern, in die der Junge ihn momentan schleppte, konnte er überhaupt nichts anfangen. Die meiste Zeit stand er wie blöd in einer Ecke rum, wenn möglich verzog er sich, aber Francis bestand immer öfter darauf, dass er mitkam. Irgendwie ein seltsamer Sinneswandel, fand Max. Früher war er vor ihm abgehauen und jetzt verlangte er ständig seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
/Vermutlich vermisst er seine Freunde und fühlt sich einsam./ dachte er und beschloss, sich auch mal aus der Wohnung zu schleichen. Er brauchte dringend mal wieder Bewegung, ein paar Runden zu laufen würde ihm gut tun. Bereits im Jogginganzug hinterlegte er auf dem Küchentisch einen Zettel. Francis führte gerade in seinem Zimmer sein wöchentliches Telefonat mit Damon und war somit abgelenkt. Dann verschwand er leise aus der Wohnung.  
Etwa zwei Stunden später kam er zurück, völlig verschwitzt und ausgelaugt, aber mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Francis saß im Wohnzimmer und sah ihn überrascht an. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte brachte Max leicht atemlos hervor: "Entschuldige, ich muss dringend telefonieren, wir reden später."  
Er schnappte sich das Telefon und gab, ohne auf die Tastatur zu sehen, eine Nummer ein.  
"Hi Jack!" sagte er in ungewohnt gefühlvollem Tonfall und lächelte noch immer breit. "Habe ich dich geweckt?"  
"Nein? .. dann ist gut. Rate mal, wen ich gerade gesehen habe!"  
Max setzte sich in einen Sessel und redete mit Jack. Immer wieder lachte er und hörte auch nicht auf zu grinsen. Francis hörte sich das eine ganze Weile an und beschloß dann, lieber in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Was interessierte ihn das Gespräch zweier Männer, die mal zusammen waren und es nun nicht mehr sind.  
Als Francis das Wohnzimmer verließ hörte er Max wieder auflachen und sagen: "Ja, darin warst du sehr gut. Ich habe diese Ausflüge immer geliebt." Er schien in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen und Francis total vergessen zu haben.  
  
Francis ging auf die Dachterrasse und rauchte eine Zigarette. Ab und zu hörte er Max lachen, doch er ignorierte es. Lieber dachte er über das Haus aus dem 16. Jahrhundert nach, das er heute gefunden hatte. Er war etwas darin herumgelaufen, Max war ihm pflichtbewusst hinterher gekommen. Aber man merkte, dass es ihm auf die Nerven gegangen war. Doch es machte viel mehr Spaß, mit Max diese Dinge zu unternehmen, als allein. Plötzlich erschien ihm Damons grinsendes Gesicht vor seinem geistigen Auge.  
"Hast du dich etwa verliebt?" Francis schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf, um diese Erscheinung zu vertreiben.  
/So ein Blödsinn. Nur weil ich ihn mag heißt das noch lange nicht, das ich in ihn verliebt bin./  
Wieder hörte er Damons Stimme: "Seit wann magst du ihn denn? Ich denke, er geht dir auf den Geist?!"  
/Was soll das jetzt? Man wird doch wohl seine Meinung ändern dürfen!!!/  
Wut packte ihn und er stand auf und trat fest gegen die Brüstung der Terrasse. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er Max ständig mitschleppte, aber er machte sich auch keine Gedanken darüber. Max war schließlich sein Leibwächter und hatte auf ihn aufzupassen. Da musste er doch bei Francis sein.  
/Außerdem ... ach, hör auf, dir dumme Gedanken zu machen. Ich weiß es besser und ich bin nicht in ihn verliebt. Ich bin schließlich hetero!/  
"Ein bisschen bi schadet nie!" sagte da eine Stimme hinter ihm. Er musste wohl laut gesprochen haben. Er drehte sich um und vor ihm stand Max.  
  
"Verliebt?" Max lächelte, noch völlig selig von seinem Telefonat. "In einen Mann? Ich schätzte, wenn dein Dad das rausfindet bekomme ich wirklich Ärger. Aber was soll's!"  
Er stellte sich mit an die Brüstung der Terrasse und lächelte Francis vertraulich zu. "In Damon?"  
Francis sah ihn entgeistert an. Dann wurde er wieder wütend und schrie: "Ich bin NICHT verliebt! Weder in Damon noch in irgendeinen anderen Kerl!"  
Er warf seine noch brennende Zigarette über die Brüstung und rannte runter in sein Zimmer.  
Max folgte ihm erschrocken, bekam jedoch die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen, er klopfte vorsichtig dagegen.  
"Francis?" fragte er zögerlich. "Tut mir leid, ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten. Francis?"  
Musik wurde in dem Zimmer angemacht und laut aufgedreht.  
  
Francis verkroch sich bis zum nächsten Morgen in seinem Zimmer, er kam nicht einmal zum Abendessen heraus. Max stellte ihm sein Essen vor die Tür, bekam jedoch wieder keine Antwort, als er klopfte. Der Teller stand jedoch am nächsten Morgen leer da. Das Frühstück verlief schweigend und die bedrückende Stimmung schlug beiden auf den Appetit. Die Hälfte vom Frühstück kam wieder in den Kühlschrank oder wurde weggeworfen.  
"Was willst du heute unternehmen?" fragte der Leibwächter schließlich.  
"Ich zieh alleine los." sagte Francis bestimmt.  
"Soll ich nicht mitkommen?"  
"Nein", Francis wich seinem Blick aus und meinte eingeschnappt: "Es interessiert dich ja eh nicht. Ich will dir nicht immer auf den Geist gehen!"  
Er trank den letzten Schluck Kaffee und ging dann wieder in sein Zimmer, nur um fünf Minuten später ganz die Wohnung zu verlassen.  
  
Orientierungslos lief er durch die Straßen. Er wollte eigentlich noch einmal ins Britische Museum gehen, doch irgendwie hatte er keine rechte Lust dazu. Also spazierte er durch die Gegend.  
Plötzlich hörte er, wie jemand seinen Namen rief. Er drehte sich suchend um und bevor er richtig kapierte, was da vor sich ging, fiel ihm etwas Lilanes um den Hals.  
"Hallo France! Na, ganz allein unterwegs? Wo ist Onkel Max?"  
Sarah-Ann umarmte ihn, als wären sie schon seit Jahren befreundet, zog ihn zu einer in der Nähe stehenden Bank und setzte sich.  
"Max ist zu Hause. Ich ... "  
"Oh, schade. Na ja, macht nix. Ich wollte euch sowieso mal wieder besuchen. Wie geht es dir so?"  
  
Er war weg, Max lief unruhig in der Wohnung auf und ab. Er brauchte sich vermutlich keine Sorgen machen, bei Francis' momentanen Interessen würde der Junge wohl in einem Museum herumlaufen. Kein Grund zur Panik, aber er war wütend und Francis neigte zu unüberlegtem Handeln, wenn er aufgebracht war.  
/Warum habe ich das eigentlich zu ihm gesagt? Ich sollte mich aus Francis' Privatleben raushalten./  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später wurde die Tür geöffnet. Max stürzte in den Korridor und sah, wie Francis mit düsterer Miene hereinkam, gefolgt von Sarah-Ann. Der Blick, den ihm der Junge zuwarf, während sie ihm um den Hals fiel und anfing zu reden, war tödlich. Max hob die Schultern hilflos und ließ sich von seiner Nichte in die Stube zerren.  
  
Am Nachmittag ging Sarah-Ann und überließ die beiden wieder sich selbst. Francis setzte sich auf die Hollywoodschaukel auf der Dachterrasse und las. Max goss die Blumen in den Kästen.  
Plötzlich brach Francis das Schweigen: "Tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestern angeschrieen hab. Aber ich war wütend. Ständig unterstellt mir Damon irgendetwas, das nicht wahr ist."  
Max drehte sich mit der Gießkanne in der Hand um, sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte erleichtert.  
"War ja auch meine Schuld. Das ging mich überhaupt nichts an. Dein Liebesleben ist deine Sache."  
"Das klang früher mal anders!" meinte Francis halb spaßig, halb ernst.  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Bei Michelle..." Francis druckste etwas herum und sah wieder auf sein Buch.  
"Damon hat mir erzählt, das sie wieder in New York war und ständig mit Jungs rummacht. Sie soll total abgedreht sein. Irgendwie ist das ja meine Schuld. Und du wolltest mir das schon damals erklären, ich hab dich nur nicht gelassen."  
Max starrte ihn verdattert an. Dann lief er auf den Jungen zu, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn und fragte besorgt: "Geht es dir gut? Hast du vielleicht Fieber?"  
Lachend schlug Francis Max' Hand weg. "Mir geht es gut, danke der Nachfrage!"  
Max, gut aufgelegt, wich gespielt erschrocken einen Schritt zurück und kreuzte die Finger übereinander. "Wer bist du? Was hast du mit Francis gemacht?"  
"Maaa-aax!" begehrte dieser auf und hob drohend ein Kissen.  
"Immer zu, Francis. Du weißt ja, wer beim letzten Mal gewonnen hatte!"  
Für einen Moment lang funkelten sie sich an und schließlich drehte sich Max, ohne auf die Bedrohung in seinem Rücken zu achten, um, hob die Gießkanne wieder auf und kümmerte sich weiter um die Blumen.  
  
"Was willst du eigentlich zu deinem Geburtstag machen?" fragte er betont gleichmütig und zupfte ein paar welke Blätter von den Geranien. Francis schaute zu Max. Ein plötzlicher Windstoß ließ Blüten durch die Luft fliegen und sie umspielten sanft Max' Silhouette.  
Nach einer Weile der Beobachtung sagte Francis schließlich: "Ich habe noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht. Sonst haben Damon und Chris immer irgendetwas arrangiert."  
Max wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit, ein Niesen unterdrückend, von den Geranien ab und sah zu Francis hinüber, welcher etwas melancholisch ins Leere sah.  
"Dann denke ich mir etwas aus!" versprach er.  
Sein Schützling schaute skeptisch auf seinen Leibwächter. "Aber nichts schweinisches, Max!" ulkte er schließlich. Dieser seufzte auf. "Francis!"  
"Ja, bitte?" fragte der Junge betont unschuldig und streckte ihm dann die Zunge raus.  
"Hast du heute schon geduscht?" fragte Max und drohte mit der Gießkanne.  
"Willst du dich etwa über mich ergießen?" flaxte Francis.  
Max wurde glühend rot und stotterte etwas unverständliches. Francis bog sich vor Lachen.  
  
Die letzten Tage des Mais gingen für Max in einer endlos wirkenden Reihe von gleich aussehenden Häusern unter. Francis war völlig ungestüm und schleifte ihn ohne Rücksicht mit sich. Langsam fühlte sich Max wie ein Anhängsel, aber Francis schien wirklich Spaß zu haben und diesen sonst so verwöhnten Jungen zu erleben, wie er über halb verfallene Häuser in Verzückung geriet, war schon eine Sehenswürdigkeit für sich. Dem Leibwächter blieb kaum Zeit die Überraschung vorzubereiten.  
Zwei Tage vor Francis' Geburtstag hatte er dennoch alles geschafft und teilte dem Jungen mit, dass er alles, was er für zwei, drei Tage außer Haus brauchen würde, morgen früh gepackt haben sollte. Francis nervte ihn daraufhin den ganzen Abend, wohin es denn ginge. Max hielt dicht, trotz Francis' ständigem zweideutigem Herumgerätsle über Honeymoonhotels und ähnlichem.  
Allerdings ging er sehr früh schlafen, einen hibbeligen Francis zurück lassend. Dementsprechend unausgeschlafen war sein Schützling am nächsten Morgen. Erst nach zwei Tassen Kaffee war er soweit ansprechbar, dass Max ihn in den Mercedes bugsieren konnte.  
  
"Wohin fahren wir denn nun?" fragte Francis grummelig.  
Max warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu und wollte den Wagen starten, doch der ging stotternd wieder aus. Der Leibwächter versuchte es erneut, währenddessen fing Francis an diabolisch zu lächeln. Max versuchte es ein drittes Mal.  
"Vielleicht startet er ja wieder durch, wenn ich ihn streichle." schnurrte Francis mit einem zweideutigem Blick auf Max.  
Der Mann ignorierte es geflissentlich, aber man sah eine leichte Röte auf seine Wangen schleichen. Zu seiner Erleichterung sprang der Wagen diesmal an.  
"Guter Junge!" Francis fuhr tätschelnd über das Armaturenbrett, Max schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Wohin nun, Max?" fragte Francis erneut, als sie die Stadt verließen und die Stille seiner Meinung nach lange genug gewährt hatte.  
  
"Stratfort." offenbarte Max, da Francis vermutlich sowieso darauf gekommen wäre.  
"Shakespeare!" brüllte Francis und war versucht, Max um den Hals zu fallen.  
"Oh, Max! Schauen wir uns auch ein Stück an?"  
Max warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu und lächelte. "Ja."  
"Welches, welches, welches?" Francis rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sitz hin und her.  
Max sagte ausweichend: "Es läuft momentan nur eines."  
Francis Grinsen wuchs mit der Erkenntnis, welches Stück gemeint sein könnte. Einer Eingebung folgend löste er seinen Gurt, legte seine Arme um Max' Hals und gurrte seinem Leibwächter ins Ohr: "Sehen wir uns etwa "Romeo und Julia" an, Darling?"  
"Francis, schnall dich wieder an!" brüllte Max ihn nieder und die Augen gen Himmel rollend gehorchte sein Schützling.  
Die Fahrt verlief danach schweigend, Francis hatte irgendwann genug davon, von Max ignoriert zu werden und holte seinen CD-Player heraus. Nach einem Zwischenstopp zum Essen hatten beide genug von der Sache und sprachen ihren Tagesablauf für morgen durch. Max hatte zu Francis' Freude an seine Bücher über Shakespeare gedacht und außer dem Theaterstück gab es noch keine feststehenden Termine.  
Francis begann fröhlich zu planen und als sie ihr Bed  & Breakfast erreichten war der kommende Tag ausgefüllt. Sehr zu Francis' Freude hatte sein Leibwächter ein Zimmer direkt neben ihm.  
"Ganz in meiner Nähe, Schatz!" flötete er so laut, dass es die Gastwirtin vor ihnen hören musste. Max lief unter ihrem prüfenden Blick so rot an, dass Francis glaubte, er würde gleich Nasenbluten bekommen.  
  
Die beiden richteten sich ein und gingen dann in ein nahe gelegenes Restaurant essen. Sie verbrachten die größte Zeit des Abends dort. Gegen 11 Uhr gingen sie in ihre Zimmer und letztendlich auch ins Bett.  
  
Gegen 5 Uhr morgens klingelte Francis' Handy. Verschlafen ging er ran. Damons Stimme drang an sein Ohr: "Happy Birthday, Kumpel! Alles Gute zum 20sten!"  
Francis war mit einem Mal hellwach. "Hey danke!"  
"Wir sind grad auf einer Fete. Du fehlst hier echt, Mann. Und wir haben auch eine kleine Überraschung für dich! Achtung: "  
Plötzlich erklang das "Happy Birthday" - Lied aus vielen Kehlen. Die ganze Clique schien da zu sein, nur er fehlte. Francis schluckte hart und verdrängte die aufkeimenden Tränen. Er wäre jetzt so gern bei seinen Freunden in New York. Stattdessen war er jetzt hier in diesem schäbigen Hotel und war allein. Er telefonierte noch mit einigen Freunden und legte dann, bedrückter als je zuvor, auf. An schlafen war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken. Also stand er auf, ging duschen und setzte sich dann auf die Terrasse des Hauses, um eine Zigarette zu rauchen.  
  
Gegen acht Uhr tauchte Max hinter ihm auf.  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!" sagte er und reichte ihm ein Päckchen.  
Erstaunt riss Francis das Geschenkpapier auf. Es enthielt ein Buch; "Felidae" las er.  
"Was ist das?" fragte er dann schließlich.  
Max antwortete grinsend: "Lies doch einfach mal rein. Vielleicht gefällt es dir ja. Übrigens, warum bist du schon wach?"  
Francis blickte in über die Straße, wo gerade ein Bus hielt. "Damon und Chris haben vorhin angerufen und mir gratuliert." sagte er nach einer Weile.  
Max verstand den Wink und strich ihm über den Kopf. Sie gingen zum Frühstück und nahmen dann ihre Tagesplanung in Angriff.  
  
Während des Tages besuchten sie die verschiedensten Museen und Ausflugsziele der Gegend. Max versuchte, Francis auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, doch man merkte dem Jungen an, dass er nicht ganz bei der Sache war. Den ganzen Tag lief er gedrückt umher und wenn er mal lächelte oder lachte, wirkte es aufgesetzt.  
Am Abend gingen sie, wie versprochen, ins Theater. Das Stück machte ihnen viel Freude. Auch Francis schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben. Doch nach der Aufführung fand Francis in seinem Zimmer einen Anruf auf seinem Handy vor. Damon hatte noch einmal angerufen. Sofort rief Francis zurück.  
"Hey Francis. Wie geht's?"  
"Gut. Warum hast du noch mal angerufen?"  
"Chris und ich sitzen gerade in unserem alten Versteck. Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern?"  
"Klar. Dort haben wir unsere schönsten Zeiten verlebt!"  
"Jaaa ... wir stoßen gerade auf dich an, Kumpel. Auf dich, Francis."  
Man hörte Gläser klirren. Sie redeten noch eine Weile über alte Zeiten und legten dann auf. Francis fühlte sich noch einsamer. Er war wütend auf seinen Vater, der ihn hierher geschickt hatte und sich nicht mal an diesem Tag gemeldet hatte. Er fühlte sich einsam und wollte doch nur mit ein paar Freunden feiern. Schließlich entschied er sich für einen kurzen Spaziergang an der frischen Luft. Dieser würde ihm sicher gut tun.  
  
Der Spaziergang endete in der Kneipe an der Ecke der Straße. Francis versuchte, seinen Kummer in Alkohol zu ertränken. Er betrank sich, doch der Kummer blieb.  
Erst, als die Band anfing zu spielen, besserte sich seine Stimmung. Er versuchte, die Lieder mitzusingen und schunkelte mit den Leuten. Nach eineinhalb Stunden hatte der Wirt Max informiert, er solle seinen Begleiter bitte abholen.  
Max kam natürlich sofort und fand einen völlig betrunken Francis vor, der lallend auf dem Tisch lag und ein halbleeres Glas in der Hand hatte. Max hatte große Mühe, Francis dazu zu bewegen aufzustehen und mit ihm zu kommen.  
Er brauchte eine halbe Ewigkeit, um Francis in sein Zimmer zu bringen. Der Junge brach immer wieder aus und versuchte Max zu entwischen. Endlich waren sie in Francis' Zimmer angekommen. Der Junge fiel sofort auf das Bett. Max zog ihm die Schuhe und die Jacke aus. Doch als er Francis auch das Hemd am Hals etwas aufknöpfen wollte hielt der Junge seine Hand fest und sah ihm in die Augen. Dann legte er seine andere Hand um Max' Nacken, zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn sanft.  
  
Max ließ sich überrumpelt runter zu Francis ziehen und fühlte mit einem Mal Lippen auf seinen. Erschrocken wollte er aufbegehren und öffnete den Mund. Ein Fehler, wie sich herausstellte! Francis' Zunge drang in seinen Mund ein und eine Mischung aus Alkohol und Nikotin überfiel Max' Geschmackssinn. Als der Leibwächter sich gerade entwinden wollte, löste sich Francis' Hand in seinem Nacken, Max riss sich los und wich zurück. Zu seiner Erleichterung, oder verspürte er eher Verärgerung, ließ Francis den Kopf auf sein Kissen sinken und schloss sofort die Augen. Innerhalb von Sekunden schlief der Bengel ein und ließ Max auf den Boden sitzend allein.  
"Scheiße!" hauchte er und starrte auf den selig schlafenden Jungen. Was sollte das jetzt bedeuten? Nach ein paar Minuten des Grübelns, tat er die ganze Sache als die Kurzschlusshandlung eines Betrunkenen ab. Dann flüchtete er aus dem Raum.  
Vielleicht hatte sich Francis auch nur einen letzten Scherz erlauben wollen. Passen würde es, auf keinen Fall würde Max ihn darauf ansprechen und sich mal wieder blamieren. Lieber biss er sich die Zunge ab.  
/A propo! Ich sollte mir die Zähne putzen. Der Geschmack ist ja eklig. Wie bekommt er nur die ganzen Frauen ins Bett?/  
  
Anekdoten der Autorinnen:  
  
LW überlegt, was sie mit dem auf der Terrasse stehendem, an den Geranien zupfenden Max machen soll.  
Scarabae: "Blümchenszene!"  
Little Witch: "Oh!" *fängt wild an zu tippen*  
Little Witch: "Mein Gott! Es ist sogar logisch! Er steht auf der Terrasse! Da gibt es Wind!"  
Scarabae: *irres grinsen*  
  
LW betrachtet die Autoszene.  
Little Witch: "Ich habe langsam das Gefühl, Francis ist ständig bekifft, soviel Müll labert er."  
Scarabae etwas spöttisch: "Schatz, erstens ist das Francis und zweitens schreiben wir den ganzen Müll und sind wir etwa bekifft?"

**07\. Teil**

Ein lautes, nervtötendes Klingeln weckte Francis. Erschrocken fuhr er aus den Kissen hoch, legte sich aber sofort wieder hin, denn sein Kopf drohte zu zerspringen. Benommen griff er zum Nachtschränkchen, wo das Klingeln herkam. Sein Handy war die Ursache für den Lärm. Gähnend ging er ran.  
Es war seine Mutter, die ihm zum Geburtstag gratulierte.  
Missmutig grummelte er ein "Danke" und unterdrückte den Drang, ihr zu sagen, dass er schon am Vortag Geburtstag gehabt habe. Schnell würgte er sie ab und sah dann auf die Uhr. Es war Mittag durch. Heute wollte Max wieder abreisen. Stöhnend dachte Francis daran, dass er aufstehen, seine Sachen zusammenpacken und dann einen Tag in einem Auto aushalten muss.  
Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf wurde immer schlimmer, er konnte den Kopf schon nicht mehr richtig bewegen. Das flaue Gefühl in der Magengegend sagte Francis, dass er lieber doch aufstehen sollte, wenn er nicht ins Bett kotzen wollte. Also quälte er sich aus dem Bett und schlich ins Bad. Er trank ein Glas Wasser. Das beruhigte seinen Magen ein wenig. Dann stellte er sich unter die Dusche.  
Das kalte Wasser, das über seinen Körper rann, weckte seine Lebensgeister. Er wurde etwas klarer im Kopf und schemenhaft erinnerte er sich an den vergangenen Abend.  
Damons zweiter Anruf hatte ihn aus der Fassung gebracht. Die Kneipe war eine willkommene Ablenkung gewesen und das englische Bier schmeckte hervorragend. Nur der schottische Whiskey hatte es wohl in sich.  
/Aber die Band war gut gewesen! /  
Doch wie war er nach Hause gekommen?  
Während er sich abtrocknete grübelte er über diese Frage. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass der Wirt ihm nichts mehr zu trinken geben wollte. Und der Kellnerin hatte er erzählt, wo er wohnte.  
/Sie müssen Max angerufen haben./ vermutete Francis.  
Langsam zog er sich an. Plötzlich klopfte es an seiner Tür. Ohne dass er etwas gesagt hatte wurde sie geöffnet und Max trat ein, mit einer Tasse in der Hand.  
  
"Na, du Langschläfer?"  
Francis murmelte ein "Guten Morgen", ohne seinen Leibwächter anzusehen.  
Dieser stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch. "Hier, ich dachte mir, du könntest eine Tasse Kaffee gebrauchen! Und vielleicht auch das hier."  
Er legte eine Packung Aspirin daneben. Francis griff danach und nahm zwei Tabletten.  
Während er den heißen Kaffee schlürfte und sich über das komische Gefühl, das sich bei Max' Anblick in ihm breit gemacht hatte, wunderte, packte der Leibwächter Francis' Tasche.  
"Wir müssen dann gleich losfahren, sonst sind wir erst morgen wieder in London."  
  
Gesagt, getan, kaum eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie im Auto. Francis hatte sein Fenster geöffnet, um frische Luft zu bekommen. Das Radio, das Max angestellt hatte, hatte er wieder ausgemacht; die Musik tat seinen Ohren weh.  
Nach einer Weile Fahrt schloss Francis die Augen.  
Sofort erschien das Bild seines Traumes wieder vor seinen Augen. Er hatte einen schönen Traum gehabt, dass wusste er noch. Er hatte jemanden geküsst, sanft, zärtlich, er konnte es fast auf seinen Lippen spüren. Dann hatte er im Traum die Augen geöffnet und ... "Scheiße!" Siedendheiß überkam ihn die Erinnerung. Das war kein Traum gewesen.  
/Ich habe Max geküsst!/  
Panikartig setzte er sich gerade hin und blickte zu Max. Der Leibwächter konzentrierte sich auf die Straße und sah ihn nicht an.  
Francis blickte wieder geradeaus. /Was soll ich jetzt tun? Wie bin ich überhaupt auf diese Idee gekommen? War ich etwa so besoffen, dass ich ihn mit 'nem Mädchen verwechselt habe?/  
Wieder blickte er zu Max. Die markanten männlichen Gesichtszüge des Bodyguards konnte man unmöglich verwechseln.  
Noch einmal rief er sich die Situation ins Gedächtnis zurück. Kristallklar standen die Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge. Er spürte Max' kräftige Arme um seine Schultern, als er ihn zum Bett führte. Francis hatte sich so geborgen gefühlt, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Und als er Max' Gesicht so nah an seinem erblickte, überkam ihn der Drang, ihn zu küssen.  
Verwirrt lehnte sich Francis in seinem Sitz zurück und schaute aus dem Seitenfenster.  
  
Max konzentrierte sich verbissen auf die Straße. Es war leicht nebelig und die schlechte Sicht gab ihm eine Ausrede, nicht mit seinem Schützling sprechen zu müssen. Obwohl Francis anscheinend nicht zum reden aufgelegt war.  
/Mit dem Kater auch kein Wunder./ dachte Max und warf dem Jungen einen kurzen Seitenblick zu.  
Francis saß verkrampft in seinem Sitz und starrte aus dem Fenster.  
Innerlich zuckte der Bodyguard mit den Schultern, wenigstens schien sich sein Schützling nicht an den Kuss zu erinnern. Einen weiteren Schwall von Anspielungen war nicht gerade Max' Vorstellung von einer entspannten Fahrt. Minuten später schien diese Gefahr jedoch gebannt, Francis hatte seine Augen geschlossen und sein Kopf lehnte an der Nackenstütze. Max lächelte kurz, schlafend sah er ganz friedlich aus.  
Ihre Ankunft in London wurde von einem Regenschauer eingeleitet. Der Leibwächter hielt vor ihrem Hauseingang und beschloss, dass nur einer von ihnen nass werden musste.  
Er stupste ihn kurz an. "Francis?" fragte er leise und wartete, dass dieser die Augen öffnete.  
"Lauf schon mal zum Eingang." sagte er, als er schließlich Francis' Aufmerksamkeit hatte. "Ich parke dann noch den Wagen und bringe das Gepäck hinterher."  
Francis nickte, dem Blick seines Leibwächters ausweichend, und wollte die Tür öffnen, als ihn eine Hand auf seiner Schulter davon abhielt. Erschrocken zuckte er unter der Berührung zusammen und drehte sich um.  
Max reichte ihm mit ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck sie Schlüssel. "Geh ruhig schon hoch."  
  
Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen sprang Francis aus dem Wagen und rannte in das Haus und die Treppen hoch. Kaum hatte er die Wohnung betreten stürmte er auch schon in sein Zimmer. Kurz darauf kam auch Max triefend nass hinterher. Er brachte Francis' Tasche in das Zimmer.  
"Soll ich noch was zu essen machen?"  
Francis verneinte. Ihm war noch immer nicht ganz wohl. Außerdem konnte er die Gegenwart seines Leibwächters nicht weiter ertragen. Er wusste schon nicht mehr, wie er Max noch ansehen sollte. Also packte er seine Tasche aus und ging dann auch gleich ins Bett. Doch er schlief erst nach etlichen Stunden ein. Immer, wenn er die Augen schloss hatte er Max' Gesicht vor sich. Unbewusst leckte er sich über die Lippen.  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Francis sehr früh auf. Es war erst halb acht, doch er hörte, wie Max in der Küche hantierte.  
  
Verblüfft bemerkte Max, dass jemand durch den Korridor Richtung Badezimmer schlich. Er sah kurz aus der Küche und sah Francis erstaunt an.  
"Huch?! Schon auf? Willst du Frühstück? Rührei, vielleicht?"  
Francis fühlte sich ertappt. Er wusste nicht so recht, wieso, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, Max hätte ihn bei etwas erwischt. Schnell sagte er, er hätte gern Spiegelei und verschwand im Bad.  
/Oh Gott, wie soll das jetzt weiter gehen? Ich kann ihm doch nicht immer aus dem Weg gehen!/  
Er duschte ausgiebig und rasierte sich länger als nötig. Dann ging er wieder in sein Zimmer und zog sich an. Aus der Küche drang ein köstlicher Geruch in sein Zimmer. Das Wasser lief ihm im Mund zusammen und sein Magen knurrte schon mächtig. Und doch brauchte er einige Überwindung, um in die Küche zu gehen. Tief durchatmend betrat er die Küche.  
Max begrüßte ihn lächelnd, wie an jedem Morgen.  
"Willst du heute etwas unternehmen?" fragte er, als sie am Tisch saßen und frühstückten. Francis schaufelte sich Spiegelei in den Mund und konnte so nur mit den Schultern zucken. Er sah auch nicht auf.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück hielt es Francis nicht mehr in der Wohnung aus. Max hatte noch ab und zu versucht, den Jungen in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, doch Francis konnte ihm einfach nicht in die Augen sehen und antworten. Max' blaue Augen lösten ein Kribbeln in Francis' Magengrube aus, das schwer zu ignorieren war. Diese Augen hatten ihn letztendlich zu dem Kuss verleitet.  
Francis zog sich seine Jacke an und verließ die Wohnung. Seinem Leibwächter rief er nur kurz zu, dass er einen Spaziergang machen würde.  
Als er durch den Park lief atmete er auf. Durch den Regen in der Nacht war die Luft frischer und sauberer, das Gras duftete und die Blumen sahen wie neu erblüht aus. Außer Francis waren noch einige Leute unterwegs.  
Er strich durch den Park und suchte nach einer freien Bank. In Gedanken versunken lief er um eine Ecke, hinter der sein Stammplatz war. Doch diesmal war die Bank besetzt. Zwei junge Männer, kaum älter als er, saßen Arm in Arm auf der Bank und küssten sich. Francis' Lippen entfuhr ein gequältes Stöhnen, als er die beiden sah und floh schnell wieder.  
  
Francis war schneller aus der Wohnung verschwunden, als es Max jemals bei dem Jungen erlebt hatte. Der Leibwächter sah vom Fenster aus zu, wie er im Park verschwand, etwas gereizt stellte er den Geschirrspüler an und setzte sich in die Stube. Er versuchte sich eine Weile auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren, aber seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Francis Verhalten war wirklich merkwürdig. Irgendetwas quälte seinen Schützling wohl und deshalb war er so gedrückt.  
Der Leibwächter lehnte sich zurück und sinnierte über die letzten zwei Tage. Vielleicht hatten seine Eltern Francis' Geburtstag vergessen oder Damon und Chris hatten etwas getan, das Francis deprimiert hatte. Er beschloss, mit Francis zu reden, sobald dieser aus dem Park kam. Nachdem drei Stunden vergangen waren fing Max an, sich Sorgen zu machen. Für einen Spaziergang war Francis jetzt schon ziemlich lange weg. Als die Mittagszeit vorbei war, war er ein Nervenbündel und klingelte Francis' Handy an. Das hatte er zwar noch nie getan, wenn sein Schützling allein unterwegs war, weil er sich nicht wie eine Oberglucke verhalten wollte, aber jetzt war er ehrlich besorgt. Zu seiner Frustration ging Francis nicht an den Apparat. Genervt fing er an in der Wohnung auf und ab zu tigern.  
  
Francis hatte nach einigem Suchen eine Bank in einer stillen Ecke gefunden. Dort saß er am Abend immer noch. Sein Handy blinkte sich einen Wolf. Max hatte schon mehrmals angerufen. Doch Francis war nie rangegangen. Er konnte einfach nicht mit Max reden. Und in die Wohnung traute er sich erst recht nicht.  
/Wie soll das jetzt nur weitergehen?/  
Diese Frage stellte er sich nun schon zum tausendsten Male an diesem Tag. Sein Tagebuch hatte auch keine Antwort gegeben. Jetzt wollte er sich einreden, dass er einfach normal, wie bisher, weitermachen konnte. Max hatte schließlich nichts gesagt und man konnte den Kuss als eine Reaktion eines Betrunkenen abtun. Doch irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass ihm das nicht gelingen würde. Dieser Kuss hatte Gefühle in Francis ausgelöst, mit denen er einfach nicht umgehen konnte. Ein Kuss hatte ihn noch nie so aus der Bahn geworfen. Nicht einmal Sex hatte ihn so ... berührt.  
  
Als Francis heimkam war es halb zwölf, er war die Treppe hinauf geschlichen und hatte so leise er konnte die Tür aufgeschlossen und sich auf einen wütenden Max gefasst gemacht. Aber niemand saß stocksauer im Korridor und Francis fühlte sich seltsamerweise fast enttäuscht. Er ging leise in sein Zimmer und verharrte erschrocken auf der Türschwelle. Max saß auf dem Sofa und war offensichtlich eingeschlafen.  
  
Auf Zehenspitzen näherte sich Francis dem schlafenden Mann, nachdem er sich aus seiner Erstarrung befreit hatte, und wollte ihn wecken. Er erhob die Hand und wollte sie auf Max' Schulter legen, doch mitten in der Bewegung hielt er inne. Er schaute auf den schlafenden Bodyguard; er sah so entspannt aus. Francis wollte ihn schlafen lassen und zog seine Hand zurück. Doch in diesem Moment griff Max nach Francis' Arm und blickte ihn an.  
  
"Francis!" knirschte Max hervor und bereute sofort seinen Tonfall, als er den fast panischen Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen sah. Er ließ den Arm los und sank den Kopf schüttelnd zurück auf das Sofa.  
Zögerlich fing er an zu sprechen: "Francis, ich weiß, wir sind keine dicken Freunde, aber ich habe doch gedacht, dass wir uns vertrauen können. Wenn du Probleme hast kannst du zu mir kommen, aber mach nicht noch mal so eine Aktion. Ich habe mir den ganzen Tag Sorgen gemacht."  
Dann stand er auf und straffte seine Schultern, um das Jackett gerade zu rücken.  
"Essen steht im Kühlschrank, ich geh schlafen." Fast hektisch verließ er den Raum und eilte in sein Zimmer. Erleichterung und Ärger vermischten sich, als sich der Leibwächter umzog. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, Francis nach seinen Problemen zu fragen aber ... dann war er einfach zu verärgert gewesen. Vermutlich würde Francis jetzt auf stur schalten und sich wie früher benehmen.  
/Egal!/ dachte Max und schnappte sich sein Handtuch. Dann würde er wenigstens wissen woran er war und womit er zu rechnen hatte. Er verließ sein Zimmer und ging zum Bad.  
  
Verdattert sah er dem Leibwächter hinterher. Dann atmete er aus. Seit Max seinen Arm ergriffen hatte, hatte Francis die Luft angehalten. Er wusste nicht recht, was er mit dieser Rede anfangen sollte, doch eins wusste er: Er konnte NICHT mit Max über sein Problem sprechen!  
Da er den ganzen Tag nichts weiter gegessen hatte, ging er in die Küche und machte sich den Rest vom Mittag warm. Er saß am Tisch und blickte gedankenverloren zur Tür. In dem Moment verließ Max das Bad, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften bekleidet. Der Bissen, den sich Francis gerade in den Mund geschoben hatte, blieb ihm im Halse stecken und er hustete panisch. Max kam in die Küche gelaufen und klopfte seinem Schützling heftig auf den Rücken, bis sich Francis wieder beruhigt hatte.  
"Danke" murmelte der Junge, ohne seinen Blick von Max flachen Bauch wenden zu können. Kleine schwarze Haare kräuselten sich und Francis konnte nur schwer dem Drang widerstehen, diese zu berühren.  
  
Schweigen. Max sah zu Francis, welcher ihm anscheinend nicht in die Augen sehen konnte. Die Dusche hatte ihn etwas beruhigt und so nahm er die Hand von Francis Rücken, um sie auf dessen Kopf zu legen. Kurz wuschelte er durch die blonden Haare und setzte sich seufzend neben seinen Schützling auf einen der Stühle.  
"Sorry“, meinte er nach einer Weile und streckte die Beine unter dem Tisch aus. "Ich war vorhin sehr ruppig, aber ich hatte ziemliche Angst, dass dir was passiert wäre."  
  
Francis sah ihn noch immer nicht an. Er fühlte die Nähe des Älteren und er konnte kaum atmen.  
/Ist das so, wenn man verliebt ist?/  
"Schon okay, „ sagte er dann zu Max. "Kann ich ja verstehen."  
Sein Blick war starr auf die blankgeputzte Tischplatte geheftet.  
"Und was ist mit dir los? Ich merk doch, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Hat es was mit deinen Eltern zu tun? Oder mit Chris oder Damon?"  
Francis schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
Max zögerte und sprach dann stockend weiter, als ihm ein Grund für das zurückhaltende Auftreten seines Schützlings einfiel.  
"An ... wie viel von deiner äh... Zecherei erinnerst du dich eigentlich noch?"  
Francis sank sichtbar zusammen und lief rot an.  
Max räusperte sich kurz, zog seine Beine wieder zu sich und sah, nach den richtigen Worten suchend, zum Fenster. "Also, wenn du wegen der Sache... ähm... der Sache im Hotelzimmer so ausweichend bist..."  
Er hielt inne, weil Francis mit einem Mal die Hände vor sein Gesicht riss und gepresst aufstöhnte.  
"An deiner Stelle würde ich das nicht so ernst nehmen." meinte er, nachdem er den Anblick eines peinlich berührten Francis etwas genossen hatte.  
Dann konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, noch einen Spruch drauf zu setzen: "Ich hab auch schon im betrunkenen Zustand mit einer Frau geschlafen."  
Entsetzt sprang Francis auf. "Wir haben doch wohl nicht etwa ..." Er machte eine eindeutige Geste.  
Max musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, als er Francis' Gesichtsausdruck sah; für einen Moment war er versucht "ja" zu sagen, aber das wäre dann doch zu grausam.  
"So habe ich das eigentlich nicht gemeint." sagte er schmunzelnd. "Ich hab ja erst gedacht, du willst mich mal wieder veralbern und deshalb nichts gesagt, aber deinem Verhalten nach zu urteilen war der Kuss wohl die Kurzschlusshandlung eines Betrunkenen. Nimm das nicht so ernst, France. Ist ja nicht so, als wärest du in mich verliebt."  
"Hmmm, du wirst wohl recht haben." sagte Francis leise und wandte sich ab, um die Küche zu verlassen.  
  
 _-Mai 19..  
Ich kenn mich selbst nicht mehr! Was ist nur mit mir los? Ich denke nur noch an Max, versuche, seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit für mich zu beanspruchen. Ich träume sogar von ihm.  
Ich habe ihn geküsst. Einfach so! Okay, ich war betrunken und dementsprechend könnte man mich als nichts zurechnungsfähig abstempeln, aber in diesem Moment war ich vollkommen nüchtern. Ich hab Max vor mir gesehen und ich wusste, ich muss ihn einfach küssen, sonst... Was sonst? Ich weiß es nicht.  
Seit dem kann ich ihn nicht mehr ansehen. Allein schon, wenn er in meiner Nähe ist, fange ich an zu zittern und ich kann keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Ist das so, wenn man verliebt ist?  
Bin ich denn verliebt? In Max?  
Ich weiß es nicht, ich kann es nicht sagen. Ich weiß nur, ich will ihn ständig bei mir haben. Und das mehr als je zuvor.-_  
  
Francis verwand das Ganze nicht so schnell, erkannte Max im Verlauf der nächsten zwei Wochen. Zwar redete er wieder mit Max und unternahm auch keine weiteren Alleingänge, aber die Stimmung im Appartement und während ihrer Unternehmungen war gedrückt. Irgendwie vermisste der Bodyguard den alten Francis, ständig einen anzüglichen Spruch auf den Lippen und abenteuerlustig bis zum Umfallen. Vermutlich hatte sein Schützling doch nicht so ein ausgeprägtes Selbstvertrauen, wie er immer tat. Ansonsten hätte ihn ein kleiner Kuss im betrunkenen Zustand doch nicht so fertig gemacht.  
/Wenigstens gibt er nicht mir die Schuld./ dachte Max. /Das hätte auch passieren können./  
Max bemühte sich um angemessene Zurückhaltung und versuchte Körperkontakt wenn möglich zu vermeiden. Dies erwies sich schwieriger, als er erwartet hatte. Irgendwann hatte er sich angewöhnt Francis gelegentlich durch die Haare zu fahren und jetzt ertappte er sich manchmal dabei, wie er zu dieser Geste anhob. Auf Distanz zu bleiben war kompliziert, sie lebten auf relativ engem Raum zusammen, Begegnungen waren nicht zu vermeiden, aber Max versuchte zumindest, Francis nicht zu nahe zu treten. Als er schließlich einen Anruf von der Sekretärin seines Auftraggebers bekam und dessen Anordnungen erhielt, war er fast froh darüber. Jetzt musste er es nur noch Francis sagen.  
  
Francis saß auf der Hollywoodschaukel auf der Dachterrasse und las, als Max hinzukam.  
"Die Sekretärin deines Vaters hat mich gerade angerufen und mir gesagt, dass wir wieder nach New York kommen sollen. Deine Eltern feiern ihren 25. Hochzeitstag und sie wünschen deine Anwesenheit."  
Vor Schreck ließ Francis sein Buch fallen und sprang auf. "Zurück nach New York?"  
Max nickte. "Am Montag geht unser Flug." Das waren noch knapp fünf Tage.  
Francis wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Auf der einen Seite freute er sich, wieder zu seinen Freunden zu kommen, aber andererseits waren da seine Eltern. Wie werden sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten?  
  
In den nächsten Tagen waren die beiden mit Packen beschäftigt. Max sorgte für die Formalitäten. So fiel es Francis nicht auf, dass Max sehr oft mit Amerika telefonierte.  
Der Flug ging in den frühen Morgenstunden, Francis setzte sich, noch halb schlafend, in seinen Sitz, während Max fast zappelig auf seinem Stuhl saß.  
Der Abschied von London und dem Appartement war beiden schwer gefallen und sie waren beide eine Weile in der Wohnung herumgegangen, versunken in ihren Gedanken. Die Vermehrung ihres Gepäcks, vor allem dem von Francis, fand Max sehr erstaunlich. Er verbrachte den halben Weg zum Flughafen mit spaßigen Spekulationen, was wohl in den neuen Koffern wäre.  
Francis erklärte schließlich genervt, dass das die Bücher über London seien und beobachtete seinen Leibwächter dann unter gesenkten Lidern. Er hätte gedacht, dass Max sich ärgern würde, von seiner Heimat weg zu müssen, doch der Ältere benahm sich wie ein kleiner Junge zu Weihnachten. Selbst im Flugzeug fand der sonst so beherrschte Mann keine Ruhe. Er starrte mindestens eine halbe Stunde auf die gleiche Seite seines Buches, nur um es dann mit einem Seufzer wegzulegen. Francis fühlte sich beim Beobachten erwischt, als sein Leibwächter schließlich zu ihm rüber sah.  
  
"Ich muss dir noch was sagen." platzte Max dann heraus.  
Er rückte sich unbehaglich auf dem Sitz zurecht und erklärte: "Ich fliege vom Flughafen aus gleich weiter. Eine Vertretung wird die nächsten zwei Wochen auf dich aufpassen, während ich im Urlaub bin."  
Erstaunt sah Francis ihn an. "Im Urlaub? Vertretung? Wo fährst du denn hin?"  
Max druckste herum, bevor er mit der Sprache herausrückte: "Ich fahre nach Washington."  
Francis' Herz setzte kurz aus. Doch er ließ sich den Schreck nicht anmerken. /Zu Jack! Zu Jack! Zu Jack!/ hämmerte es in seinem Kopf.  
"Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß!" Francis grinste seinen Leibwächter an und steckte dann seine Nase wieder in das Buch, das er las. Aber die Gedanken überschlugen sich in seinem Kopf.  
/Er fährt zu Jack! Was will er da? Will er wieder mit ihm zusammen sein? Will er wieder ganz zurück nach Washington? Will er mich verlassen?/  
Bei der letzten Frage zuckte Francis zusammen. /Was denke ich da eigentlich???/  
  
Anekdoten der Autorinnen:  
  
Scarabae: "Da wird Francis aber kochen!"  
Little Witch sehr verwirrt: "Wieso kochen? Er kann doch gar nicht kochen!"  
Scarabae: "Kochen im Sinne von wütend sein..."  
  
Scarabae liest und bemerkt, dass Francis nicht mal was mit der Mikrowelle aufwärmen kann, ohne sich gleich die Zunge zu verbrennen.  
Scarabae: "Manchmal würde ich ihn am liebsten hinsetzen und füttern, damit er sich auch ja nicht an der Gabel piekst."  
Little Witch: "HALLO! Der Typ ist schwerreich! Er hat Bedienstete zu Hauf, die kauen ihm das Essen vor!"  
Scarabae schüttelt sich angeekelt: "Stell dir das mal bildlich vor... wäh..."  
  
 

**08\. Teil**

Nach sechs Stunden Flug landeten sie in New York. Im Ankunftsterminal warteten George und ein fremder älterer Mann auf Francis und Max. Max begrüßte beide und gab George einige seiner Koffer, die er im Urlaub nicht brauchen würde.  
Dann stellte er Francis seine Vertretung vor: "Francis, das ist Mr. Walters."  
Francis musterte den Mann kurz. Dann sagte er schnippisch: "Hier ist mein Gepäck. Bringen Sie es zum Wagen. Und ich hätte gern etwas zu trinken."  
Damit ließ er die beiden Leibwächter stehen und ging in einen Zeitungsladen, um sich ein paar Zeitungen zu kaufen.  
  
"Nimm es ihm nicht übel." sagte Max zu seinem Kollegen, verdutzt über den Wandel seines Schützlings; klang irgendwie altvertraut, dieser Tonfall.  
"Und den erträgst du seit wie vielen Monaten?" fragte Walters, während George sich um Francis' Gepäck kümmerte.  
"Er ist gar nicht so übel, wenn man ihn besser kennt." verteidigte ihn Max.  
"Pass einfach auf ihn auf, ja?"  
Walters verzog keine Miene, sagte aber etwas spitz: "Hatte ich eigentlich vor. Dann viel Spaß!"  
/Eine eindeutige Entlassung./ dachte Max. /Er hat sich überhaupt nicht verändert./  
"Ich hole noch Francis." sagte er laut und drängte sich durch die Menge in Richtung des Zeitungsstandes.  
  
Francis stand, trübsinnig auf ein Regal mit Schnulzenromanen starrend und ohne auf die ihn anrempelnden Menschen zu achten, in dem Laden.  
"Seit wann liest du so was?" fragte Max vergnügt.  
Der Junge zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass er gegen das Regal stieß, ein paar rosa- und lavendelfarbene Bücher landeten auf Francis Kopf.  
Max stellte seinen Koffer ab, während Francis sich missmutig seinen Schädel rieb. Zusammen stellten sie die Bücher wieder in das Regal.  
Dann sah Francis zu Max hoch: "Verlange nicht, dass ich nett zu ihm bin!"  
Max grinste. "Niemand ist nett zu ihm. Nicht einmal seine Frau ist nett zu ihm, er ist ja auch zu niemandem nett." Dann wurde er wieder ernst. "Aber lauf ihm bitte nicht weg, ja?" Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen legte er Francis die Hand auf die Schulter.  
"He, schau nicht so traurig, dein alter verknöcherter Bodyguard kommt ja in zwei Wochen wieder und du kannst in der Zwischenzeit mit Chris und Damon Wiedersehen feiern!"  
Francis kam zu der Überzeugung, dass ein überdrehter Max ziemlich anstrengend war. Diese Überzeugung wurde bestätigt, als ihn sein Leibwächter plötzlich kurz zu sich zog, ihm durchs Haar wuschelte und lachend verkündete: "Wenn ich wiederkomme fängt nämlich der Ernst des Lebens wieder an!", während er sich zurück ins Innere des Flughafens wandte.  
  
Francis ging zum Wagen, nachdem er sich von Max kurz verabschiedet hatte. Er hätte ihn am liebsten an sich gerissen und ihn entführt, auf eine einsame Insel, wo niemand sie stören konnte, oder sonst wo hin, nur weg von hier. Jetzt saß er auf der Rückbank des Rolls Royces und blickte in Gedanken versunken auf die Straße.  
Kaum hatte er das Penthouse betreten stürmte auch schon seine Mutter auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.  
"Mein kleiner Schatz, du bist wieder da! Ich hab dich ja so vermisst!"  
Missmutig sah Francis seine Mutter an.  
"Wenn du mich so vermisst hast, warum hast du mich dann nicht besucht. Oder warum hast du nicht mal gemerkt, dass du einen Tag zu spät angerufen hast und mir zum Geburtstag gratuliert hast!"  
  
Dann ließ er sie stehen und ging in seine Zimmer. Dort griff er sofort zum Telefon und rief Damon an. Er hatte seinen Freunden nichts von seiner Rückkehr erzählt, denn er hatte sie überraschen wollen. Die Überraschung gelang ihm auch hervorragend, denn sowohl Chris als auch Damon schrieen vor Begeisterung auf, als sie hörten, dass Francis wieder im Lande war.  
Natürlich trafen sich die drei Freunde noch am gleichen Abend. Sie hatten sich viel zu erzählen. Chris brachte Fotos von seinem Abschlussball mit und Francis ließ sich die Geschichten erzählen, was die beiden alles angestellt hatten.  
  
Danach erzählte Damon von John, seinem Freund. Sie waren nun schon einige Zeit zusammen und immer noch frisch verliebt.  
Chris verdrehte immer die Augen, wenn Damon anfing, von John zu schwärmen. Bald hielt der Jüngste es nicht mehr aus und machte böse Bemerkungen über Damon.  
Francis grinste und sagte: "So ist das eben, wenn man verliebt ist, Chris!"  
Damon sah ihn entgeistert an.  
"Woher weißt du denn so was? Bist du etwa verliebt? Hast du uns etwas zu beichten?" Er beugte sich zu Francis und grinste ihn anzüglich an.  
Auch Chris war hellhörig geworden.  
"Hast du ein Mädchen in London kennen gelernt?" fragte er jetzt.  
Francis wand sich unter den Blicken seiner Freunde. Er wusste, sie würden keine Ruhe geben, bevor er ihnen nicht alles erzählen würde. Und er wusste auch, dass er ihnen alles erzählen konnte. Aber das würde bedeuten, dass er aussprechen musste, was er fühlte und dachte. Er müsste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er... in Max verliebt war.  
"Na ja, nicht so direkt ... "  
"Dann indirekt." rief Damon. "Los, raus mit den schmutzigen Details."  
Da musste auch Francis grinsen. "Es gibt keine schmutzigen Details! Es ist nur, ich glaube ..."  
  
"Jaaaa?" Damon und Chris beugten sich noch näher zu Francis herüber.  
"Ich glaube, ich bin in Max verliebt!" flüsterte dieser dann.  
Entgeistert sahen seine Freunde ihn an; so als würden sie prüfen, ob sie auch richtig verstanden hatten, was Francis ihnen da gerade gesagt hatte. Dann fing Damon an zu lachen. Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen und immer wieder stammelte er: "Ich hab’s ja gewusst!"  
Chris stöhnte auf. "Oje, jetzt hab ich zwei Schwuchteln als Kumpels. Was soll nur aus mir werden?" Verzweifelt und theatralisch rang er mit den Händen. Daraufhin lachten alle drei.  
In den nächsten Tagen fiel Francis von einer Party in die nächste. Seine Rückkehr wurde ausgiebig gefeiert. Immer wieder musste er aus London berichten. Und immer wieder wurde er von irgendwelchen Mädchen angemacht. Zu seiner eigenen Verblüffung fand er das einfach nur lächerlich und ignorierte sie. Bis ihm am Donnerstag Michelle begegnete.  
Er erkannte sie erst, als sie vor ihm stand. Sie lächelte ihn an. Er wusste nicht recht, wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte. Dann sagte sie: "Tut mir leid, wie das alles ausgegangen ist. Ich war nur sehr enttäuscht von dir!"  
Francis sah sie an.  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das alles angetan habe." hörte er sich dann selbst sagen.  
Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter und streichelte über seinen Arm.  
"Dann können wir ja wieder von vorn anfangen."  
Verwirrt sah Francis das Mädchen an.  
"Was meinst du?"  
Sie legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog seinen Kopf zu sich hinunter. Dann versuchte sie ihn zu küssen. Francis konnte sich noch rechtzeitig befreien.  
"Tut mir leid, Michelle, aber das geht nicht!" Und damit ließ er sie stehen.  
  
 _-Juni 19..  
Ich bin wieder in New York! Endlich!  
Ich habe so lange darauf gehofft, wieder hier zu sein und jetzt will ich einfach nur wieder nach London!  
Max ist nach Washington gefahren, natürlich zu IHM, Jack! Ich bin rasend eifersüchtig und weiß doch nicht wirklich, warum.  
Ich habe mich nun damit abgefunden, in ihn verliebt zu sein. Aber besser wird das ganze damit nicht. Ich schwebe immer zwischen Himmelhochjauchzend und zu Tode betrübt, in der Gefahr, jeden Moment abzustürzen. Und langsam aber sicher habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich auf einen großen Knall hinarbeiten, ohne dass ich es will!-_  
  
Am Samstag stieg die Feier zum 25. Hochzeitstag von Francis' Eltern. Etwa 250 Gäste waren geladen, und das waren nur die engsten Freunde der Familie. Sie feierten in dem Haus am Stadtrand, dass seine Eltern meist an den Wochenenden bewohnten. Alle aßen und tranken zu viel, die Band spielte nervtötende Musik und die Angestellten tratschten über die Gesellschaft.  
Francis stand am Rand und hielt sich an einem Weinglas fest. Er langweilte sich zu Tode. Weder Damon noch Chris waren anwesend, denn ihnen war nach ihrem Auftritt in der Highschool der Zutritt zu den Feiern untersagt worden. Die Hälfte der New Yorker Society nahm jetzt an, dass Damon und Chris ein Paar waren. Francis' Mutter hatte immer wieder gesagt, Francis solle ja nicht so werden, wie die beiden.  
"Diese Krankheit kann man vielleicht inzwischen heilen, aber es würde mich trotzdem wie ein Schlag treffen, wenn du schwul wärst."  
Francis gingen diese Worte am Allerwertesten vorbei. Er hatte sich noch nie dafür interessiert, was seine Mutter dachte und wollte, warum sollte er sich also von ihr in sein Liebesleben reinreden lassen.  
Gegen zehn Uhr am Abend verschwand er von der Party und fuhr nach Hause ins Penthouse. Der Tag hatte ihn dermaßen angestrengt, dass er wie tot ins Bett fiel.  
  
Der Fahrstuhl schien ewig zu brauchen, um bis ins Penthouse zu gelangen. Max starrte schweigend auf die Anzeigetafel und atmete dann tief durch. Nach den Zeitungen am Flughafen würde er heute kein Mitglied der Familie Jacobson treffen und darüber war er froh. Er wollte nur noch in sein Bett und hoffte, dass Walters es nicht in Beschlag genommen hatte.  
/Na egal,/ dachte Max und zuckte schwach mit den Schultern.  
Francis würde auf der Party sein und Walters bei ihm, also waren die Aussichten gering jemanden anzutreffen. Allerdings war seine Vertretung doch anwesend, stellte Max gereizt fest, als er seine Tür aufschließen wollte. Jemand riss sie von innen auf und eine Knarre wurde ihm an den Kopf gehalten.  
  
"Guter Gott, Walters!" fauchte Max und schob den Lauf aus seiner Richtung.  
"Was machst du hier? Was wäre, wenn das jetzt gerade ein Dienstmädchen gewesen wäre?"  
Der ältere Mann ignorierte die letzte Frage geflissentlich und ließ Max herein.  
/Ach, wie gnädig!/ dachte Max und sah sich extrem verärgert in dem Chaos, was früher mal sein Wohnzimmer gewesen war, um.  
"Der Junge ist früher heimgegangen." erklärte Walters lakonisch und suchte sich gekonnt einen Weg durch den Müll auf dem Teppich zur Couch.  
Max stellte halb erfreut, halb entsetzt fest, dass sein Kollege wahrscheinlich auf dieser geschlafen hatte. Entsetzt, weil eine benutzte Unterhose hinter einem der Kissen hervorlugte und erfreut, weil er nun zu hoffen wagte, dass das Schlafzimmer vom Zerstörungswahn verschont wurden war.  
"Willst du wieder übernehmen?" fragte seine Vertretung dann hoffnungsvoll.  
"Weiß noch nicht." murmelte Max. "Erstmal schlafen."  
  
Walters wirkte enttäuscht, Max erwog zu fragen, was Francis gemacht hatte, aber eigentlich wollte er sich damit erst später beschäftigen. Mit einem leisen "Gute Nacht!" verschwand er in seinem Schlafzimmer und starrte dann in den für ihn fremden Raum.  
Seine Koffer waren in einer Ecke aufgestellt, er ignorierte sie und ließ sich ins Bett fallen. Auf dem Bett liegend löste er seine Krawatte, nach einem Moment fiel sie neben das Bett, seine Schuhe folgten, ebenso das Jackett, dann vergrub er sich in das Bettzeug.  
Es fühlte sich nicht an, als wäre er zu Hause, bemerkte er schwermütig. Bei Jack hatte er sich auch nicht so gefühlt. Am Anfang war alles so schön gewesen und dann wurde wieder alles wie früher und auf ein böses Wort folgte das nächste.  
Max zog sich ein Kissen über den Kopf und zwang, sich nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken.  
"Zuhause..." flüsterte er vor dem Einschlafen. /Das war dann wohl am ehesten in London, mit Francis./  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Francis schon sehr früh. Er konnte, seit er wieder in New York war, nicht mehr so gut schlafen, wie vorher in London. Er versuchte zu lesen, aber er konnte sich nicht richtig konzentrieren. Dann entschloss er sich, auf die Dachterrasse zu gehen. Am frühen Morgen wirkte New York so friedlich und es war wunderschön, wenn der Nebel sich von Central Park erhob.  
  
/Dieser Mann ist wirklich nervtötend!/ dachte Max und flüchtete aus seinen Räumen.  
Nicht, dass Walters viel geredet hätte, nein! Aber diese ständige Anwesenheit und das Verfolgen mit Blicken. Das hatte Francis bestimmt zur Weißglut getrieben.  
Max musste bei der Vorstellung von einem zornigen Francis mit einem tödlich beleidigt schauenden Walters kurz lächeln. Auf den Bildschirmen hatte er seinen Schützling in Richtung Terrasse gehen sehen, bestimmt hatte er noch nichts gefrühstückt. Der Koch und eigentlich auch alle anderen Dienstboten waren auf dem Landsitz zur Betreuung der Party. Da er sowieso nichts zu tun hatte, konnte er Francis auch etwas zu essen machen, beschloss Max und verzog sich in die Großküche.  
Er brauchte eine Weile, weil er die Ordnung nicht kannte, aber dann ging er mit einem Tablett bewaffnet in Richtung Fahrstuhl. Es war recht frisch, als er auf die Terrasse trat. Francis stand mit einer Zigarette in der Hand an der Brüstung und schaute auf den Central Park.  
"Du solltest früh etwas Richtiges essen." meinte er ermahnend und setzte das Tablett auf einen der Tische ab.  
  
Erschrocken wandte sich Francis um. Da stand Max, mit einem Tablett bewaffnet und deckte den Tisch für ein Frühstück.  
"Setz dich!" sagte Max und nahm auf einem der Stühle Platz.  
Endlich fand Francis seine Stimme wieder: "Max!"  
"Ja, ich bin es."  
"Was machst du hier? Du wolltest doch erst nächste Woche wiederkommen."  
"Meine Pläne haben sich geändert."  
Mehr konnte Francis nicht aus ihm herausbekommen, so sehr er auch fragte. Aber er versuchte auch nicht sehr ernsthaft heraus zu finden, warum Max so schnell wieder in New York war; er war einfach froh, dass er wieder da war. Am liebsten wäre er ihm um den Hals gefallen.  
Das Frühstück verlief entspannt. Francis erzählte, was er in den letzten Tagen unternommen hatte. Seine Begegnung mit Michelle hob er hervor, denn er wollte Eindruck bei seinem Leibwächter schinden. Damals hatte er Francis fast die Hölle heiß gemacht, weil er so kalt mit dem Mädchen umgegangen war. Da wird er doch jetzt auf ihn stolz sein, weil er sich bei ihr entschuldigt hatte.  
Doch Max war eher schweigsam. Er lachte über Francis' Witze, hörte sich seine Geschichten an, doch irgendetwas schien ihn in seinem Inneren zu beschäftigen.  
  
Francis redete und irgendwie fand Max das ganz angenehm. Der Junge schien sich gut eingelebt zu haben, er erzählte von Damon und Chris, den Parties und von Michelle.  
/Das Mädchen von damals.../ erinnerte sich Max und hörte erstaunt von Francis Entschuldigung. Er lächelte seinem Schützling kurz zu, als er davon erzählte. Francis schien um ein paar Zentimeter zu wachsen, schmunzelnd wandte sich der Leibwächter seinem Toast zu. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu seinem Besuch bei Jack ab und er hoffte, dass Francis nicht mitbekam, dass er nur mit halbem Ohr zuhörte.  
"Was machst du denn diese Woche?" fragte Francis schließlich und trank einen Schluck von seinem lauen Kaffee. Max zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß noch nicht. Walters blockiert mein Wohnzimmer, also werde ich mich, wenn möglich, außer Haus aufhalten."  
  
Francis' Augen leuchteten auf. "Wir könnten uns die Stadt ansehen. Du hast bestimmt noch nicht viel von New York gesehen. George ist ein begnadeter Fremdenführer und kennt auch viele einschlägige Clubs!"  
Er grinste Max an und zwinkerte ihm mit dem rechten Auge zu.  
Max verkniff sich die Frage, woher George denn solche Clubs kannte, sagte aber ab. "Lass nur, Francis. Du hast sicher andere Dinge zu tun - ohne mich."  
Francis schluckte.  
Francis wirkte plötzlich geknickt; um davon abzulenken nahm er einen Schluck Kaffee und sank tiefer in seinen Stuhl.  
"Und was wirst du dann machen?" fragte er nach einer Weile, als er sich wieder fähig fühlte zusammenhängend zu reden.  
Max zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Mal sehen, ein paar alte Freunde von mir leben hier, ich muss mir einen Dojo suchen und ein paar ungelesene Bücher liegen auch noch herum."  
"Achso" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dann wünsch ich dir viel Spaß dabei."  
Francis stand auf und ging runter in sein Zimmer, um gleich darauf dieses wieder zu verlassen und zum Fahrstuhl zu gehen. Diesen Morgen musste er erst einmal verarbeiten. Und Damons Wohnung war die beste Adresse dafür. Um dorthin zu kommen nahm er sogar Walters in Kauf, der dann genervt vor dem Fernseher saß und dumme Talkshows anglotzte, während Damon und Francis auf dem Balkon saßen und quatschten.  
  
In Max' Augen sah man das große "V" für Verblüffung aufblinken, als Francis so abrupt aufstand und die Terrasse verließ. Hatte er ihn jetzt irgendwie beleidigt?  
Nach ein paar Minuten beschloss Max auch aufzubrechen; ohne Francis war es auch sinnlos, noch hier herum zu sitzen, denn mit dem Frühstück war er bereits fertig. Er brachte das Geschirr zurück in die Küche und räumte alles an seinen Platz. Auf keinen Fall wollte er den Koch verärgern.  
In seiner Wohnung stellte er fest, dass Walters verschwunden war, vermutlich war Francis schon außer Haus. Für einen Moment war Max versucht aufzuräumen, aber das hatte keinen Sinn, solange der ältere Bodyguard wiederkommen würde. Die Abfälle wegzuwerfen konnte er sich jedoch nicht verkneifen. Dann zog er sich um und verließ das Haus.  
  
Den Tag verbrachte er hauptsächlich mit Einkäufen. Seine Wohnung sah einfach zu unpersönlich aus, einige Dekorationsgegenstände würden dem abhelfen. Dann suchte er sich ein neues Trainingszentrum nah dem Penthouse aus und bezahlte die Mitgliedschaft. Nach einem interessanten Gespräch mit den Besitzerinnen einer Buchhandlung und einer darauf folgenden Einladung zu einer Diskussionsrunde über die Rolle der Frau in der modernen Literatur, flüchtete Max in ein Kino und ging in die nächstbeste Vorstellung. Der grottenschlechte Film hinterließ keinerlei Eindrücke bei ihm. Erst kurz nach Mitternacht betrat er durch die Tiefgarage das Haus und wurde beinahe von Damons Wagen überfahren, als dieser einparkte.  
  
Francis hatte sich eingehend bei Damon ausgeheult. John, der auch da war, hörte ebenfalls zu und konnte sich ein Lachen kaum verkneifen.  
"Weißt du eigentlich, wie süß du bist, France?"  
Francis sah ihn wütend an. "Nenn mich nicht so!" fauchte er und dachte an die vielen Gelegenheiten, in denen Max ihn spaßeshalber so genannt hatte.  
Sie aßen zu viert zum Mittag im Russian Tearoom, so, wie sie es immer getan hatten, nur das diesmal Chris fehlte und John und dieser elende Walters mit dabei waren.  
Francis ignorierte Max' Vertretung so gut es ging. Und wenn er doch mit ihm reden musste ließ er sein miesestes Verhalten raushängen und brachte so den Mann zur Weißglut.  
Sie hatten beschlossen, Walters für die Nacht loszuwerden. Da sie seine Abneigung gegenüber homosexuellen Mitbürgern kannten gingen sie in das "Bronze", ein Schwulenclub aller erster Sahne. Um seine Pflichten nicht zu verletzen musste Walters mit in den Club. Er wurde immer griesgrämiger, verpasste allerdings den Moment, als sich Francis, Damon und John aus der Hintertür stahlen.  
  
Anekdoten der Autorinnen:  
  
LW und Scarabae geben sich Spitznamen.  
Scarabae: "Ich bin Geifer und du bist Sabber!"  
Little Witch: "Alles klar, Geifer! Mac Gyver!"  
  
LW und Scarabae sabbernd vorm Computer und mitten am Schwärmen über Max und Francis.  
Little Witch lacht plötzlich auf: "Der wievielte Orgasmus war das heute?"  
Scarabae: "Ähm..."

**09\. Teil**

Sie liefen noch eine Weile durch das nächtliche New York, bis Damon beschloss, Francis nach Hause zu schaffen. Sie fuhren in die Tiefgarage und wollten in der Nähe des Fahrstuhls parken, als plötzlich aus einer dunklen Ecke ein Mann auftauchte. Damon bremste und der Mann sprang zur Seite. Die drei stiegen aus und standen Max gegenüber.  
Damon grinste: "Sorry, Max, aber ich hab Sie gar nicht gesehen."  
Max klopfte sich den Schmutz von seinem schwarzen T-Shirt und der schwarzen Jeans.  
"Ist ja auch kein Wunder, bei den dunklen Klamotten, die Sie tragen." warf John ein.  
"Schon okay, Jungs. Kommt ihr mit hoch?"  
Francis stand wie angewurzelt am Auto und starrte auf Max, der ihnen den Rücken zugewandt hatte, um den Fahrstuhl zu rufen.  
"Oh mein Gott" hauchte er, als er Max' schlanke, gut gebaute Figur in den, für den Leibwächter ungewohnten, Klamotten betrachtete.  
Damon lachte leise und auch John konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Zugegeben, er ist lecker!"  
Francis sah zu den beiden. "Ich glaub, ich reiß ihm jetzt die Klamotten vom Leib!"  
Begierde leuchtete in seinen Augen auf, als auch er zum Fahrstuhl ging. Damon rannte hinter ihm her, umfasste ihn und hielt ihn so zurück. "Ich glaube, wir müssen doch mit hoch kommen und dafür sorgen, dass du unter eine Dusche kommst." John lachte auf und folgte seinem Freund und Francis.  
Im Fahrstuhl fragte Max: "Wo habt ihr denn Walters gelassen?"  
Damon lachte laut los und konnte sich kaum einkriegen. Francis starrte vor sich hin und hielt die Hände verkrampft in den Hosentaschen.  
So antwortete John grinsend: "Ich denke mal, er hat ein paar neue Freunde gefunden!"  
  
Max zog die Augenbraue fragend nach oben, entschied aber, dass er eigentlich keine Einzelheiten wissen wollte. Er drehte sich kurz um und drückte den Knopf des Penthouses.  
Francis war ziemlich still, während sie nach oben fuhren, Damon und sein Freund flaxten händchenhaltend ein wenig herum und machten sich über Walters lustig, dann begannen sie, mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Francis, wild zu knutschen.  
Max stutzte kurz und wandte sich hüstelnd seinem Schützling zu, welcher verlegen in einer Ecke lehnte. Er runzelte die Stirn und stellte sich zu ihm.  
"He? Alles okay?" flüsterte er und sah Francis von der Seite her an, der aussah, als ob er gleich explodieren würde.  
"Ja, alles okay." murmelte Francis und sah sehnsüchtig auf die Anzeige, in welchem Stock sie waren.  
Max stieg eine Etage vor ihnen aus und Francis entspannte sich sichtlich.  
  
Kurze Zeit darauf öffneten sich die Türen des Fahrstuhls und Francis stürzte in das Penthouse. Damon und John folgten ihm lachend. Dann gingen sie in Francis' Zimmer und fanden ihn auf der großen Couch wieder. Er hatte sein Gesicht in ein Kissen gepresst und gab undefinierte Laute von sich.  
"Francis, Süße! Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
Damon setzte sich, immer noch grinsend, auf das Sofa und strich über Francis' Rücken.  
"Geh weg!"  
"Aber was ist denn?"  
Wütend richtete sich Francis auf und funkelte seinen Freund an.  
"Das weißt du ganz genau. Musstet ihr im Fahrstuhl rumknutschen?"  
Damon konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen.  
"Jaaaa, mussten wir. Wir wollten dich ein wenig auf den Geschmack bringen!"  
Francis schlug nach ihm, doch Damon wich aus.  
"Du solltest mal kalt duschen gehen, Darling!" schlug John lachend vor und griff nach Francis' Hand.  
Dieser hatte sich noch lange nicht beruhigt und fauchte John an: "Das solltet ihr lieber machen!"  
"Wir haben es nicht nötig zu duschen. Wir brauchen nur ... du weißt schon!"  
Francis stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Ihm war jetzt überhaupt nicht nach Scherzen zumute und die beiden rissen hier ihre Witzchen!  
/Die haben ja auch gut lachen, sie haben einander. Aber ich bin wohl dazu verdammt, hinter Max hinterher zu hecheln!/ Bei dem Gedanken, wie er Max mit heraushängender Zunge hinterher rannte und bellte musste sogar er lächeln.  
  
Er schmiss seine Freunde raus und ging tatsächlich erst einmal duschen. Eine kleine Abkühlung nach diesem Tag voller Anspielungen und offen gezeigter Zuneigung war genau das richtige für ihn.  
Doch schlafen konnte er noch immer nicht, auch als er gegen eins im Bett lag. Er wälzte sich in den Laken herum, Max Gesicht immer vor sich. Nach einer halben Stunde hielt er es nicht mehr aus und stand auf.  
Er wusste kaum, wo er hinging, doch er fand sich vor Max Tür wieder. In diesem Moment tauchte Walters in dem Korridor auf.  
Als er Francis vor seiner Tür sah verengten sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen und er stürmte auf den Jungen zu. "Du elender Bastard! Erst schleppst du mich in diesen perversen Club und dann haust du auch noch ab!"  
Francis wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, als er die Ohrfeige spürte. Vor Schreck und überrascht von der Kraft des Älteren schwankte er und kippte beinahe um. In diesem Moment wurde die Tür des Apartments der Leibwächter geöffnet und Max kam dazu.  
  
Nachdem Max seine Koffer ausgepackt hatte war er in die Küche gegangen, um sich ein Sandwich zu machen. Das Auspacken hatte ihn etwas melancholisch werden lassen. Die Fotos, welche Francis von ihm selbst beim Joggen geschossen hatte, standen jetzt in dem halb eingeräumten Buchregal neben einem schönen Bild von Jack und ihm in Las Vegas und einem Foto von Claire und Sarah-Ann.  
Trotzdem wirkte das ganze Zimmer unfertig. Max hoffte inständig, dass die Woche bald vorbei war und Walters bald verschwinden würde, während er die Zutaten aus dem Kühlschrank holte.  
Da ertönte plötzlich das Piepsen des Bewegungssensors. Max ging ins Wohnzimmer, die Kleidungsstücke auf den Boden ignorierend, und sah auf die Bildschirme. Francis war mal wieder unterwegs und dass in kurzer Pyjamahose und Hemd. Max wechselte mit der Fernbedienung, die er unter einem Haufen, nicht näher bestimmbarer zerfledderter Zeitschriften, fand, die Perspektive und sah wie Francis in den Fahrstuhl stieg.  
/Schlafwandelt er jetzt?/ fragte sich Max panisch, doch dann betätigte Francis den Knopf für sein eigenes Stockwerk. Vermutlich hatte er Hunger und wollte in die Küche, erkannte Max und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Sandwich zu.  
Er war ziemlich überrascht, als er wenige Augenblicke später Walters laute Stimme vor seiner Tür hörte.  
"Du elender Bastard!" verstand Max und er setzte sich in Bewegung. Vor der Tür erwartete ihn ein aufgebrachter Walters und Francis, der bleich an der Wand lehnte.  
  
"Was ist denn hier los?" fragte Max etwas lauter als beabsichtigt.  
Francis sah ihn an. Er wirkte verängstigt und Blut tropfte aus seiner Nase.  
Walters wollte wieder auf den Jungen losgehen. Er schrie Beschimpfungen und Drohungen. Max konnte ihn zurückhalten.  
"Reiß dich zusammen, Mann!"  
"Dieser kleine miese Perverse! Schleppt mich mit seinen Freunden in einen Schwulenclub und macht sich dann aus dem Staub."  
Francis blickte ihn an. Seine Angst war mit einem Mal verschwunden und er wurde wütend.  
"Sagen Sie das noch einmal und ich hau Ihnen eine runter!"  
Walters grinste breit. "Du willst mich schlagen, du kleine Schwuchtel? Das ich nicht lache!"  
Max griff Walters härter an, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
"Halt den Mund!"  
"Du willst die Wahrheit nur nicht akzeptieren, Max. Ich wette, der Junge wollte gerade zu Dir. So, wie er aussieht, hat er es wohl nötig! Aber normale Menschen lassen sich nicht umpolen!"  
Er musterte Francis geringschätzig. Francis stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus. Er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und wollte Walters angreifen.  
  
Max hatte Mühe, ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzuhalten. Er hielt den Jungen mit einer Hand am Arm fest.  
"Walters, das beste ist, du packst deine Sachen. Ich werde Mr Jacobson morgen darüber informieren, dass du abgereist bist und ich meinen Dienst wieder aufnehme."  
Er ließ seinen Kollegen los und schubste ihn in die Wohnung.  
"Francis, du gehst am besten wieder ins Bett. Ich komme nachher noch mal hoch und seh' nach dir."  
Seine Stimme war sanfter geworden. Er gab ihm ein Taschentuch.  
"Hier, halte das gegen deine Nase, damit die Blutung gestillt wird." Dann ging er auch in die Wohnung.  
  
Verstört ging Francis in sein Zimmer. Das Taschentuch, das Max ihm gegeben hatte, hielt er an seine Nase und zog tief den Duft ein. Es roch so verdammt nach Max. Oben angekommen schmiss er sich in sein Bett und verkroch sich unter der Decke.  
/Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Was wird Max jetzt von mir denken?/  
In seiner böswilligen Art hatte Walters den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, als er behauptete, Francis wolle zu Max. Francis hatte nicht mal selbst gewusst, was er da eigentlich wollte. Er hatte sich vor dieser Tür wieder gefunden und er hatte sich gewünscht, Max würde durch einen Zufall diese Tür öffnen, ihn zwar überrascht, aber auch erfreut ansehen, ihn in die Wohnung bitten ... Francis stöhnte auf. Er hörte, wie die Tür zu seinem Zimmer geöffnet wurde.  
  
Walters fluchte herum und schmiss seine Sachen unsortiert in die Koffer. Max bemühte sich, den Schwall von Beleidigungen zu ignorieren und ging nicht auf die Versuche des anderen Mannes ein, ihn auf seine Seite zu locken. Irgendwann nach einer halben Ewigkeit hatte er Walters zum Fahrstuhl gebracht und ihm Schlüssel und Ausweise abgenommen. Nachdem er den hauseigenen Sicherheitsdienst angerufen hatte, konnte er sicher sein, dass der Mann gegangen war und fuhr zu Francis ins Penthouse. Der Junge lag etwas verkrampft im Bett und sah nicht auf, als Max in sein Schlafzimmer kam.  
Max zögerte einen Moment und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, der Junge reagierte nicht.  
  
"Francis?" fragte Max leise. "Kleiner? Alles okay?"  
Etwas unbeholfen strich der Bodyguard über den Kopf seines Schützlings.  
"Komm schon, lass dich von dem Typ nicht runterziehen. Er ist ein biederes Arschloch. Francis?"  
Max nahm die Hand weg und sah sich etwas hilflos um. Zu seiner Erleichterung setzte sich Francis in diesem Moment auf, warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu und zog dann die Decke enger um sich.  
"Tut mir leid." nuschelte der Junge unter Schniefen hervor.  
"Wo ist das Taschentuch?" fragte Max automatisch und fügte dann dazu: "Was tut dir leid?"  
"Jetzt ist dein Urlaub futsch." murmelte Francis und deutete auf seinen Nachtisch. Max öffnete unter Francis' Nicken die oberste Schublade und schnappte sich eine Packung Papiertaschentücher, welche unter ein paar Kondomen lag. Sich räuspernd schob Max die Schublade wieder zu und reichte Francis die Taschentücher.  
"Äh... ist ja nicht so schlimm. Ich hatte ja nichts Wichtiges vor."  
Francis wirkte trotzdem sehr deprimiert, als er sich eines der Tücher an die Nase hielt. Max musste schmunzeln und griff nach Francis' Nacken, während er die andere Hand vor Francis Brust legte und ihn nach hinten schob.  
"Du musst dich auf den Rücken legen." belehrte er Francis.  
Francis ließ es willenlos über sich ergehen, seine Knie waren weich und in seiner Magengrube flatterten nicht nur Schmetterlinge, sondern wohl auch ein paar Schwärme Heuschrecken.  
"Ich hol dir eine kalte Kompresse." meinte Max.  
Francis sah seinem Leibwächter nach, wie dieser ins Badezimmer ging. Er lehnte sich zurück und zwang sich an etwas anderes, als an Max' Hintern in der Jeans und an das Gefühl, von ihm berührt zu werden, zu denken.  
  
Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken kam Max mit der Kompresse wieder. Er legte sie in Francis' Nacken.  
Der Junge zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen. Er richtete sich wieder auf, nahm die Kompresse selbst und blickte dann zu Max.  
"Geh lieber. Du hast doch auch einen langen Tag hinter dir. Ich komme schon allein zurecht."  
Zweifelnd sah Max seinen Schützling an. Die Blutung war gestillt und Francis schien sich wieder beruhigt zu haben. Doch irgendetwas beschäftigte ihn immer noch.  
"Bist du dir sicher?"  
"Ja, Max, geh schlafen!" Damit stand er auf, schaffte das Handtuch wieder ins Bad und legte sich ins Bett.  
  
Max verließ das Zimmer und ging in seins. Dort angekommen, wollte er eigentlich nur noch schlafen gehen, aber in Anbetracht des Chaos im Wohnzimmer räumte er doch lieber auf. Er kam erst gegen zwei Uhr ins Bett und war dementsprechend unausgeschlafen, als er gegen acht Uhr aufstand. Francis schlief noch und die Küche war wieder besetzt. Max sagte bei der Sekretärin des Alten wegen Walters Bescheid und bestellte ein Frühstück für Francis. Er brachte das Tablett trotz der schwachen Proteste des Dienstmädchens selbst in Francis Zimmer und klopfte schließlich an der Tür zum Schlafzimmer. Es erfolgte keine Reaktion und so trat Max zögernd ein. Er stellte das Tablett auf dem Nachtisch ab und sah lächelnd auf den tief und fest schlafenden Francis.  
Es war wohl die bevorzugte Schlafhaltung seines Schützlings, dass er sich in sämtliche im Bett befindlichen Decken und Kissen einkugelte und zusammenrollte.  
/Fast wie eine Katze./ dachte Max schmunzelnd und konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, Francis im Nacken zu kraulen, um ihn zu wecken. /Wenn er jetzt anfängt zu schnurren, zerschieße ich mich./  
  
Francis hatte sich noch eine halbe Stunde unruhig im Bett gewälzt, bevor er eingeschlafen war. Er träumte von Damon, der sich über ihn lustig machte und von Walters, der ihn verprügelte. Doch er wurde durch ein sanftes Kraulen in seinem Nacken geweckt. Zufrieden lächelnd und noch halb schlafend drehte er sich um und machte seine Augen auf.  
Als er realisierte, dass Max ihn kraulte, sprang er panikartig auf und setzte sich an das andere Ende des Bettes, möglichst weit von Max entfernt.  
"Was machst du denn hier?" fragte er schließlich heftig atmend.  
Etwas ertappt saß Max am anderen Bettende und grinste Francis verlegen an.  
"Ähm... Frühstück im Bett?" fragte Max und musste über sich selber lachen, als er merkte wie zweideutig das klang. "Ich glaube, du bist ansteckend." murmelte er ohne Erklärung.  
"Warum hast du mich gekrault?" platzte Francis dann heraus, etwas fassungslos darüber, so geweckt worden zu sein. Max lachte verlegen und befeuchtete seine Lippen. "Ich wollte wissen ob du anfängst zu schnurren."  
"WAS?!" Francis rang nach Fassung. Er konnte es einfach nicht begreifen, was er da gerade gehört hatte.  
  
Als letzter Rettungsanker blieb ihm sein freches Verhalten und er fragte schließlich grinsend: "Willst du etwa, das ich für dich schnurre, Kater?"  
Damit war die Situation gerettet und sie lachten beide. Francis huschte unter die Dusche und danach frühstückten sie wieder gemeinsam. Er hatte sich ein wenig beruhigt und konnte wieder fast normal mit Max reden. Doch ertappte er sich immer wieder dabei, wie er auf das Muskelspiel von Max' Armen starrte, wenn dieser die Kaffeekanne anhob.  
/Das kann so nicht weiter gehen. Ich muss irgendetwas machen! Aber was?/  
Verzweifelt suchte er nach einer Antwort auf diese Frage. Er könnte einfach zu Max sagen, er wolle allein sein. Max würde ihn schon in Ruhe lassen. Aber das würde auch bedeuten, dass er Max allein lassen müsste und das wollte er auch wieder nicht. Also könnte er etwas mit Max unternehmen. Aber da wusste er wieder nicht, wie er sich Max gegenüber verhalten sollte. Ergeben seufzte er auf. Er kannte einfach keinen Weg aus diesem Dilemma.  
  
"Und wie sind deine Pläne für heute?" fragte Max schließlich beim Zusammenräumen des Geschirrs.  
"Ich weiß noch nicht, eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt mich mit Damon und John zu treffen, aber nachdem die sich gestern so bescheuert benommen haben..." meinte Francis ohne nachzudenken.  
Max sah ihn neugierig an. "Was haben sie denn gemacht?"  
Francis verschluckte sich an seinem letzten Schluck Kaffee, stellte seine Tasse noch immer hustend auf das Tablett und sagte dann ablenkend: "Nicht so wichtig. Was wolltest du denn heute machen? Sicher sind deine Pläne durcheinander, wir können ruhig machen was du willst."  
Max überlegte und stimmte dann zu.  
"Wenn es dich nicht stört, könnten wir meine Einkäufe abholen. Ich hab ein paar Dinge für die Wohnung gekauft."  
Francis zwang sich, ruhig sitzen zu bleiben und sagte: "Ja, warum nicht."  
  
Innerlich hüpfte er im Dreieck und nachdem Max gegangen war fing er an verzweifelt in seinem Kleiderschrank nach etwas zu suchen, dass Max gefallen würde.  
Etwa zwanzig Kombinationen später sah sein Leibwächter irritiert in den begehbaren Kleiderschrank und blickte von dem Haufen Klamotten auf dem Boden zu Francis, welcher mit einer dunklen Jeans, einem eng anliegenden Shirt und einem missmutigem Gesichtsausdruck in den Spiegel sah.  
"Du siehst gut genug aus." meinte er dann lachend.  
Francis drehte sich erschrocken um und fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare.  
"Ich brauche neue Klamotten." sagte er als Entschuldigung.  
Max sah mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf den voll gefüllten Schrank. "Wenn du denkst...“  
  
Sie fuhren ohne George in die Stadt und klapperten die verschiedenen Geschäfte ab, in denen Max die Sachen für seine Wohnung gekauft hatte.  
Francis konnte sich zu den vielen Vasen, Bildern, Kissen und ähnliche Einrichtungsgegenstände kaum entsprechende Sprüche verkneifen. Er machte sich regelrecht über Max lustig.  
Doch dieser konnte es seinem Schützling zurückzahlen, als sie neue Klamotten für ihn aussuchten. Fast wie ein Mädchen probierte er verschiedene Farben, Muster und Schnitte aus, um die meisten wieder auf den Bügel zu hängen. Am Nachmittag kehrten sie mit Tüten und Schachteln beladen ins Penthouse zurück. Francis warf seine Einkäufe in seinen Schrank und half dann Max, seine kleine Wohnung auf Vordermann zu bringen. Sie lachten viel. Gegen Abend waren sie fertig und so erschöpft, dass sie kaum noch laufen konnten. Francis bestellte ihnen eine Pizza und diese verspeisten sie dann.  
Erst, als Max ihn höflich aber bestimmt aus seiner Wohnung komplimentierte, ging Francis glücklich strahlend in sein Zimmer. Er rief Damon und Chris an, machte mit ihnen einen Treffpunkt aus und begutachtete noch einmal seine Einkäufe.  
  
Gegen halb elf machte er sich dann auf den Weg zu Damon. Er sagte Max nur kurz Bescheid, wo er hin wollte. Er wollte mit seinen Freunden zu ihrem alten Versteck gehen und ein wenig quatschen. Dieser Tag war so schön gewesen, das er den anderen davon berichten wollte.  
  
So saßen sie dann in einem abbruchreifen Haus, tranken Wein und rauchten, laberten über die Vergangenheit und Zukunft und wurden immer rührseliger. Schließlich waren sie so betrunken, dass sie sich ein Taxi riefen und sich nach Hause schaffen ließen. Summend betrat Francis das Penthouse. Er wollte gerade in sein Zimmer gehen, als er Stimmen hörte. Sie kamen aus dem Salon seiner Eltern. Seine Mutter hatte wohl Besuch.  
Francis störte sich nicht weiter daran und wollte schon weiter gehen, als er plötzlich Max' Stimme hörte. Neugierig ging Francis zu der Tür, die in den Salon führte. Sie war nur angelehnt, sodass er jedes Wort gut verstehen konnte.  
"Sie haben sehr viel bei meinem Sohn erreicht. Ich erkenne ihn kaum wieder."  
"Danke, Mrs Jacobson, aber das ist nicht nur mein Verdienst."  
"Nun seien Sie doch nicht so bescheiden. Ich würde Ihnen gerne für alles danken!"  
"Das geht schon in Ordnung, ich mache nur mein Job!"  
Francis' Herz setzte kurz aus. /Er macht nur seinen Job? Dann war alles nur vorgetäuscht?/  
Enttäuscht wandte er sich ab.  
Doch dann hörte er den altbekannten Tonfall seiner Mutter, wenn sie irgendetwas erreichen wollte, koste es, was es wolle.  
"Mr Bench, Sie sind ein interessanter Mann."  
Max räusperte sich. Das war ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass er verlegen war.  
Francis hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er öffnete die Tür und begrüßte die Beiden. Seine Mutter und Max saßen auf der Couch. Sie hatte eine Hand auf das Knie des Leibwächters gelegt und blickte nun verwirrt und verärgert zu ihrem Sohn.  
Max sah man die Erleichterung an. Kaum das Francis den Raum betreten hatte, stand er auf.  
"Mrs Jacobson, verzeihen Sie, aber ich muss jetzt gehen."  
Damit war er auch schon verschwunden.  
Francis funkelte seine Mutter an.  
"Sag mal, was hattest du hier vor? Wolltest du ihn etwa verführen?"  
Elizabeth Jacobson lachte auf.  
"Aber Schätzchen, was regst du dich denn so auf? Ich wollte mit ihm über dich reden. Seit ihr aus London zurückgekommen seid hast du dich sehr verändert."  
"Spar dir den Atem, Mutter. Ich kenne dich zu gut." So verließ auch er den Salon und ging in sein Zimmer.  
  
/"Sie haben sehr viel bei meinem Sohn erreicht. Ich erkenne ihn kaum wieder."/ hörte Max Elizabeth Jacobson in Gedanken erneut tönen. Etwas Ähnliches hatte George heute auch schon zu ihm gesagt.  
Max runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und starrte in die Spiegel des Fahrstuhls. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis sich die Türen wieder öffneten und er den Gang, an der Küche vorbei, zu seinem Zimmer gehen konnte. Ihm kam Francis eigentlich nicht verändert vor, er hatte lediglich das Gefühl, dass er jetzt hinter die Fassade aus Coolness und Frechheit sehen konnte. Andererseits hatte er sich bei Michelle entschuldigt und das war schon ungewöhnlich. /Vermutlich wird er einfach erwachsen./ dachte Max schulterzuckend, als er seine Wohnung betrat. Er zog sein Jackett aus und warf es auf einen der Sessel. Die Kameras liefen bereits, aber er konnte Francis auf keiner davon sehen.  
"Ich sollte ihm das mit den Kameras sagen." murmelte Max an sich selbst gewandt. Er wollte die Vertrauensbasis zwischen ihnen nicht zerstören, indem er seinem Schützling diese Information vorenthielt. Er fing an, sich umzuziehen. Als er seine Krawatte löste bemerkte er erschrocken, dass auf einem der Bildschirme Chaos herrschte. Francis wütete in seinem Salon. Gegenstände flogen durch die Luft und sein Schützling war sichtlich in Rage. Max bedankte sich innerlich dafür, dass er keinen Ton hatte, er wollte gar nicht wissen, was momentan aus Francis' Mund kam. Mit einem Stöhnen warf er sich sein Jackett über und stürmte aus seiner Tür, so verpasste er, wie Elizabeth Jacobson die Szene betrat und lautstark angeschrieen wurde.  
  
Anekdoten der Autorinnen:  
  
Scarabae am schreiben: "Darf ich mir Damon und John mal kurz ausleihen?"  
LW ist abgelenkt, da sie gerade einen Manga liest und murmelt nur leise ein "Hm.".  
  
Später liest sie die Fahrstuhlszene, entdeckt Damon und John wild knutschend und beschwert sich empört.  
Little Witch: "Du bist so gemein zu meinem Liebling!" *Francis tröstend in die Arme nimmt*  
Scarabae: *pfeif*

**10\. Teil**

Francis lief in sein Zimmer. Kaum hatte er die Tür seines Salons hinter sich geschlossen entfuhr ihm ein wütender Aufschrei.  
/Wie konnte sie so etwas tun? Und wie konnte er so etwas nur sagen?/  
"Ich mache hier nur meinen Job!" Immer und immer wieder hallten Max' Worte in Francis' Kopf wider.  
/Ein Job? Ich bin für ihn nur ein Job? Diese Freundschaft ist nur vorgetäuscht! Er kriegt ja schließlich Geld dafür und das ist bestimmt nicht wenig. Von wegen, wir können einander vertrauen!/  
In seiner Wut trat er gegen einen Stuhl, der sofort umkippte.  
"Einen Scheißdreck können wir!" schrie er und schmiss eine Vase samt Inhalt an die Wand.  
  
Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn innehalte.  
"Liebling? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
Seine Mutter.  
"Verschwinde!" schrie er sie durch die geschlossene Tür an.  
"Aber Liebling ..." versuchte sie es erneut.  
"Du sollst verschwinden, habe ich gesagt!" Seine Stimme überschlug sich, so laut brüllte er.  
  
Er rannte durch sein Schlaf- direkt in sein Arbeitszimmer. Dort fiel sein Blick auf eine Pinnwand. Es hingen seine Lieblingsbilder daran. Damon, Chris und vor allem - Max.  
Er riss die Fotos seines Leibwächters von der Wand und zerriss sie. Eins nach dem anderen wurde in kleine Stücke zerfetzt.  
Doch dann griff Francis nach einem Portraitfoto von Max. Es zeigte seinen Leibwächter beim Kochen in der Londoner Wohnung. Sie hatten Witze über die neue Frisur ihrer Nachbarin gerissen. Max wirkte entspannt und lächelte in die Kamera. Seine blauen Augen funkelten und seine Lippen umspielte ein schalkhaftes Lächeln. Francis sah auf das Bild. Seine Wut war plötzlich verflogen; Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit.  
Er setzte sich auf den Boden, noch immer dieses Foto betrachtend. Mit den Fingerspitzen berührte er das Papier, strich über Max' Gesicht. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen - wütend wischte er sie weg.  
/Das kann doch nicht alles gespielt sein. Die Reise zu meinem Geburtstag, die Museumsbesuche, das Theater, das alles war doch nicht nur die Erfüllung eines Arbeitsvertrages!/  
Die Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. Er schniefte und wischte sich erneut über die Augen.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er, wie Stimmen aus seinem Salon drangen. Er lauschte. Die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer war offen, doch seine Schlafzimmertür hatte er geschlossen. Und doch konnte er deutlich hören, wie jemand sprach.  
"Francis?"  
/Max!/ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Sein Leibwächter musste wohl noch einmal hochgekommen und wieder auf seine Mutter getroffen sein.  
Ein lautes Klopfen an seiner Schlafzimmertür ließ ihn zusammenzucken.  
"Geh weg!" schrie er, stand jedoch auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer.  
"Liebling" Seine Mutter schaltete sich erneut ein.  
Wut brauste wieder in ihm auf. "Geht weg! Ich will niemanden sehen!"  
Er ging zur Tür und lehnte sich daran.  
/Dahinter steht Max. So nah. Wie konnte er mir das nur antun?/  
Ein Schluchzen entwandte sich aus seiner Kehle. Kraftlos sank der Junge zu Boden und stieß mit dem Kopf gegen die Tür.  
  
Max stand wirklich vor Francis' Schlafzimmertür. Er hörte das Schluchzen aus dem Zimmer und wollte Francis' Wunsch, sie sollen ihn allein lassen, respektieren. Doch Elizabeth ging immer wieder zu der Tür und versuchte, auf ihren Sohn einzureden. Aber Max wusste, sie war die letzte Person, mit der Francis reden würde. Er versprach ihr, zu versuchen, mit seinem Schützling zu reden und brachte sie so dazu, endlich zu gehen.  
  
Francis hörte, wie Max beruhigend auf seine Mutter einredete, ihr versprach, mit ihm zu reden und wie diese den Salon verließ. Dann wurde wieder an die Tür geklopft, an der er lehnte.  
"Geh weg!" sagte Francis schwach und mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Er konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu weinen. Alles tat ihm weh, doch der Schmerz in seiner Brust war der grausamste. Wieder sah er auf Max' Bild. Es war zerknittert, er hatte es unbewusst zerknüllt. Vorsichtig strich er es wieder glatt.  
  
"Was ist los, Francis?" versuchte der Leibwächter ihn erneut zu beruhigen.  
Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was Francis derart in Rage und ihn dann auch noch zum weinen gebracht haben könnte. Er dachte an die Situation, in der sein Schützling ihn und seine Mutter vorgefunden hatte. Elizabeth hatte ihn ein wenig angemacht und er hatte sich sehr unwohl gefühlt. Doch das musste ihm der Junge doch angesehen haben. Und Francis wusste auch, dass er - Max - niemals auf solche Avancen eingegangen wäre.  
"Ist es wegen deiner Mutter?" fragte er dann durch die Tür.  
  
Francis hörte die sanfte und verständnisvolle Stimme seines Leibwächters.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, nicht bemerkend, dass diese Geste sinnlos war, da der andere ihn nicht sehen konnte. Doch er wollte, konnte nicht mit ihm reden.  
"Geh weg! Ich rede nicht mit dir!" stieß er noch einmal hervor.  
Er hörte, wie Max scharf einatmete. "Wie du willst."  
Max' Stimme klang fast enttäuscht. Dann konnte Francis hören, wie auch der Leibwächter den Salon verließ. Francis stand auf und schmiss sich auf sein Bett. Neue Tränen rannen ihm über das Gesicht. Nach einer Weile schlief er ein.  
  
Durch sanftes Streicheln über seinen Kopf wachte Francis am nächsten Morgen auf. Verwundert drehte er sich um und sah, dass Damon neben ihm saß und ihm zulächelte.  
"Guten Morgen" sagte er jetzt.  
Verdutzt sah ihn Francis an. "Was machst du denn hier?"  
Damon lachte. "So eine Begrüßung habe ich mir schon immer gewünscht!"  
Er stand auf und zündete sich eins dieser Zigarillos an, die er seit neuestem rauchte. Dann wandte er sich wieder Francis zu, der sich inzwischen aufgerichtet hatte und sagte: "Ob du es glaubst, oder nicht, aber dein Max hat mich heute früh angerufen und gesagt, ich solle doch mal nach dir sehen. Er tat sehr geheimnisvoll und wollte nichts Genaueres sagen. Also bin ich ins Auto gesprungen und hier bin ich!"  
Er streckte die Arme aus und stellte sich in Pose, so als wäre er just in diesem Moment mit einem lauten Knall und viel Rauch in dem Zimmer aufgetaucht.  
Francis stöhnte auf. Soviel gute Laune konnte er zum frühen Morgen nicht ertragen. Und schon gar nicht nach der letzten Nacht. Wieder stiegen die Erinnerungen in ihm hoch. Da fiel ihm plötzlich was ein.  
"Max hat dich angerufen?"  
"Ja"  
/Wieso hat er das getan?/  
"Nun erzähl doch mal, warum ich hier bin. Was ist denn passiert? Du siehst echt grauenvoll aus."  
Damon setzte sich wieder neben Francis.  
Dieser sah seinen Freund von der Seite an. /Er wird mich für bekloppt halten, wenn ich ihm das alles erzähle./  
"Nun?" Fragend erwiderte Damon seinen Blick.  
  
Nach kurzem Zögern erzählte Francis ihm doch die Geschichte des letzten Abends. Als er Max' Worte wiederholte stiegen ihm erneut Tränen in die Augen.  
Damon drückte seinen Zigarillo in dem Aschenbecher aus und nahm Francis in die Arme. Während dieser leise an seiner Schulter weinte überlegte er, was er wohl sagen könnte. Max' Worte klangen sicher sehr hart in Francis' Ohren, nach dem, was sie alles zusammen erlebt hatten. Die beiden hatten fast ein halbes Jahr zusammen gewohnt und sich auch sehr gut verstanden. Doch Damon kannte Max zu wenig, um ihn wirklich einschätzen zu können.  
Francis hatte sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt, lag aber weiterhin in Damons Armen. Diese Geborgenheit wollte er so schnell nicht wieder aufgeben.  
"Kann es denn nicht sein“, hob Damon an. "Kann es denn nicht sein, dass er es nur gesagt hat, um deine Mutter loszuwerden? Du hast selbst gesagt, sie hat ihn angemacht. Ich an seiner Stelle ... nein, das wäre kein gutes Beispiel. Ich würde sie flachlegen!"  
"Oh Gott, Damon. Reiß dich zusammen!"  
Angewidert stieß Francis seinen Freund von sich.  
Damon lachte, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. "Überleg doch mal, Francis. Kann es nicht so gewesen sein?"  
Francis war inzwischen aufgestanden und tappte jetzt zum Bad. Auf der Schwelle blieb er stehen und sah zu Damon. "Meinst du wirklich, ... ?"  
"Ich weiß nicht, aber es kann doch gut möglich sein. Schließlich hat er mich angerufen! Bestimmt macht er sich Sorgen um dich!"  
  
Francis ging unter die Dusche. Das warme Wasser rann über seinen Körper und er ließ sich Damons Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Er wollte seinem Freund glauben, doch was wäre, wenn er Unrecht hatte? Francis wollte Max auf keinen Fall verlieren, doch konnte er ihm jetzt noch vertrauen? Er rief sich die Kissenschlacht und ihr darauf folgendes Gespräch noch einmal ins Gedächtnis. Es war ihr erstes richtiges Gespräch miteinander gewesen, dem noch viele folgen sollten. Max hatte seinem Schützling viel von sich erzählt. So etwas machte man doch nicht, wenn man nur seinen Job erledigte, oder?  
  
Francis griff zum Duschgel und seifte sich ein. Max' Stimme erklang in seinem Ohr, wie er gestern mit ihm durch die Tür geredet hatte. Er hörte ihn lachen, scherzen und immer wieder, wenn er an Max dachte, dachte er an den Kuss. Unbewusst lehnte er sich an die Wand und fuhr mit seinen Händen über seinen Oberkörper. Das Wasser hatte den Schaum von seinem Körper gespült, trotzdem strichen Francis' Finger seinen Hals entlang, über seine Brust zu seinem Bauch. Er schloss die Augen und seufzte tief.  
Da wurde ihm bewusst, was er gerade im Begriff gewesen war, zu tun und hielt in der Bewegung inne. Schnell drehte er das Wasser auf kalt, dann vollkommen aus und stieg aus der Dusche. Er schlüpfte in seinen Bademantel und ging zurück in sein Schlafzimmer.  
Damon hatte inzwischen Frühstück bestellt und so setzten sie sich in den Salon, der von dem Hausmädchen aufgeräumt worden war, sodass nichts mehr an Francis' Wutausbruch in der letzten Nacht erinnerte, und frühstückten gemeinsam.  
"Du hast wohl recht“, sagte Francis nach einer Weile. "Ich habe wohl überreagiert."  
Damon grinste in seine Kaffeetasse.  
  
Max saß gedankenverloren vor den Bildschirmen in seinem Wohnzimmer und sah Damon und Francis zu, wie sie frühstückten. Er selbst war schon seit Stunden wach, nachdem er den größten Teil der Nacht schlaflos vor den Überwachungsgeräten gesessen hatte. Seine größte Sorge war es gewesen, dass Francis in seinem aufgelösten Zustand eine seiner alten Eskapaden starten könnte. Jetzt war Max übermüdet und dunkle Augenringe zeichneten sein Gesicht.  
Damon ging nach einer Stunde. Max schreckte auf, als der Bewegungssensor ausgelöst wurde, er hatte wohl ein wenig gedöst. Ohne dass es ihn überraschte bemerkte er, dass Francis' Freund in seinem Stockwerk ausstieg, statt in die Tiefgarage zu fahren. Max erhob sich steif von der Couch und ging aus seiner Wohnung in Richtung des Fahrstuhls. Damon belaberte gerade eine der Küchenhilfen, wo denn Max' Wohnung sei, als er den Leibwächter sah. Er ließ von dem Mädchen ab und wandte sich ihm zu.  
  
"Hi Mister Bodyguard!" grinste Damon Max an.  
"Ich hab ein bisschen mit Ihrem Kleinen geredet. Schätze, Sie können sich jetzt wieder in sein Revier trauen."  
Sein Lächeln wirkte anzüglich und für Max' Auffassung verhielt er sich ihm gegenüber viel zu vertraulich.  
"Das ist schön." meinte er kurz angebunden und machte keinerlei Anstalten, Francis' Freund zu seinen Räumen zu führen, was dieser anscheinend erwartete.  
Damon zuckte die Schultern und lehnte sich gegen die Wand des Ganges, er konnte genauso gut hier reden.  
"Ich finde, Sie könnten ein bisschen netter zu Francis sein." meinte er schließlich ernst.  
Max runzelte die Stirn.  
"Netter?" fragte er irritiert.  
Was meinte Damon damit? Fühlte sich Francis von ihm schlecht behandelt?  
"Tja, vielleicht könnten Sie ihm mal ein bisschen mehr Zuneigung zeigen!"  
Damons Grinsen zog sich von einem Ohr zum anderen. Langsam konnte sich Max vorstellen, von wem Francis seine Neigung zu zweideutigen Späßen hatte.  
"Was?" Damons Grinsen verbreiterte sich unvorstellbarerweise und er fuhr sich über die Lippen, als plötzlich ein Piepsen erklang. Damon zog sein Handy hervor und blickte kurz auf das Display.  
"Schade!" sagte er dann und zwinkerte Max lächelnd zu, als er sich zum gehen wandte. "Wir vertiefen das ein andermal, Bodyguard. Jetzt muss ich zu meinem Schatz. Gehen Sie doch mal zu Ihrem!"  
  
Max schüttelte den Kopf, nachdem Damon aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, und ging zurück in seine Zimmer. Francis war zu seiner Erleichterung noch im Salon, er hatte die Einkaufstaschen von ihrem gemeinsamen Bummel auf den Boden geworfen und schien eine kleine Modenschau vor dem Standspiegel abhalten zu wollen. Francis zog ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen aus den Tüten und wählte schließlich ein paar Sachen zum Anprobieren aus. Er löste den Gürtel von seinem Bademantel und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen. Zu Max Entsetzen war der Junge darunter nackt.  
Der Bodyguard drehte sich schneller um, als man "Mississippi" sagen konnte. Sein Gesicht lief rot an. Nach ein paar Sekunden bemerkte er, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte und atmete aus.  
"Scheiße..." murmelte er und holte dann tief Luft. Er sollte Francis wirklich von den Kameras erzählen. Außerdem sollte er herausfinden, was Damon mit "netter sein" gemeint hatte.  
Entschlossen straffte er die Schultern und ging mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf Francis, der mittlerweile eine Hose trug, aus der Wohnung. Während er mit dem Fahrstuhl ins Penthouse fuhr, fragte er sich, ob Francis Shorts angezogen hatte, bevor er die Hose anprobierte.  
  
Francis probierte eine Kombination nach der anderen an. Diesmal trug er eine schwarze Jeans mit einem eng anliegenden schwarzen Top, dass einen Streifen Gaze über der Brust hatte.  
/Gott, wie schwul sieht das denn aus?/ fragte sich der Junge, drehte und wendete sich vor dem Spiegel.  
In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Ohne lange zu überlegen rief Francis: "Herein!"  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Max trat ein. Verdutzt sahen sich die beiden an.  
Francis hatte überhaupt nicht mit seinem Leibwächter gerechnet.  
Max sah auf Francis Klamotten. /Wann hat er sich das gekauft?/ fragte er sich. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Francis dieses Oberteil bei ihrem Einkauf geholt hatte. Er selbst hatte es auf jedem Fall nicht gesehen, ansonsten hätte er von diesem Kauf abgeraten.  
"Max." brachte Francis schließlich zögerlich hervor und bemerkte, dass sein Leibwächter hart schluckend seinen Blick von dem Oberteil wegriss. Der Junge legte unbewusst die Arme vor seine Brust und wich einen Schritt zurück, sein Leibwächter fasste das leider als Einladung auf und kam in den Raum. Francis war sich nicht sicher, ob er darüber froh war.  
  
Max schloss die Tür und dann standen sie sich gegenüber.  
"Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte der Bodyguard und legte den Kopf schief.  
"Willst du eine höfliche oder ehrliche Antwort?"  
Max räusperte sich. "Eine ehrliche."  
Francis drehte sich um und griff nach seiner Zigarettenschachtel. Doch leider war diese leer; frustriert warf er sie in den Papierkorb.  
"Beschissen!" sagte er und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen, er wich Max' Blick aus.  
Dieser fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Was jetzt?  
"Hab ich was getan, das dich verletzt hat? Damon meinte so etwas in der Richtung."  
In Gedanken killte Francis gerade seinen besten Freund. Dann fuhr er seinen Bodyguard barsch an: "Ja, das hast du!"  
Max setzte sich nachdenklich an das andere Ende der Couch und fragte: "Verrätst du mir, was?"  
Francis musste bei dieser Formulierung lächeln, doch schnell verkniff er es sich wieder.  
Max bemerkte das flüchtige Lächeln und legte seinen Arm auf die Rückenlehne.  
Francis wandte sich unter Max' Blicken. Er überlegte, ob er ihm wirklich von seinen Gedanken erzählen sollte. Nach einigem Zögern sagte er schließlich: "Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich von dir halten soll! Oder ob ich dir noch vertrauen kann!"  
"Mir... wieso?" Max hielt inne und dachte an die Kameras. Wusste Francis davon? Aber dann hätte er sich nicht gerade im Salon umgezogen.  
Francis stand auf und wanderte im Zimmer auf und ab. Max' Nähe machte ihn nervös.  
"Ich habe dich gestern mit meiner Mutter reden gehört!"  
Verständnislos sah Max seinen Schützling an.  
"Ich weiß, aber wieso...?"  
Er ging gedanklich noch einmal das Gespräch durch und fragte sich, was er gesagt haben könnte, das Francis verletzt hatte.  
"Ich mache hier nur meinen Job!" äffte Francis seinen Leibwächter verblüffend gut nach.  
Max brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen. Erst stutze er, dann musste er lächeln.  
"Francis“, sagte er erstaunt und stand auf. "Kleiner, du solltest doch wissen, dass ich das nur gesagt habe, um deine Mutter abzuspeisen. Sie kann nämlich sehr aufdringlich werden, wenn dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist."  
Francis lief rot an und schaute zu Boden. Dann sagte er verschüchtert: "Es klang aber so hart, so als würdest du es ernst meinen."  
Max sah auf den Jungen und bemerkte dessen Verlegenheit, sein Lächeln verstärkte sich und er ging auf seinen Schützling zu. Schüchtern blickte Francis zu Max und wurde rot, als dieser ihn in die Arme nahm.  
Max fühlte, wie sich Francis nach wenigen Augenblicken entspannte und gegen ihn lehnte. Er wuschelte ihm durch das blonde zerzauste Haar. Freude und Traurigkeit stiegen in ihm auf. Freude darüber, dass er wichtig für Francis war und Traurigkeit darüber, dass der Junge nur so wenige Menschen hatte, die ihm wichtig waren.  
  
Francis genoss jeden Moment der Umarmung. Er legte seine Arme um Max' Taille und zog ihn fester an sich. Max' Hände wuschelten sich durch Francis' Haar und der Junge lächelte. Der Moment sollte nie enden. Doch natürlich tat er das schneller, als er es sich wünschte. Max ließ ihn los und sah ihn an.  
"Ist alles wieder in Ordnung?"  
Francis konnte nur nicken.  
  
 _-Juni 19...  
Langsam werde ich verrückt, glaube ich. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass ich in Max verliebt bin, aber zu wissen, diese Liebe wird nicht erwidert, das ist die reinste Qual!  
Mein Herz klopft, wenn ich ihn nur sehe. Ganze Schwärme von Schmetterlingen machen sich in meinem Bauch breit, wenn wir uns unterhalten oder zusammen etwas unternehmen. Seine Finger hinterlassen brennende Spuren auf meiner Haut, wenn er mich - meist nur flüchtig - berührt. Ich sehne mich so nach ihm!  
Aber er bleibt er Coole, scheint nichts zu bemerken, geht weder auf meine Anspielungen noch auf meine Witze ein. Er lässt nie etwas von sich durchkommen. Ich habe das Gefühl, er kennt mich in und auswendig und ich kenne ihn überhaupt nicht. Aber ich würde so gern wissen, was hinter diesem Bodyguardgetue ist!-_  
  
Anekdoten der Autorinnen:  
  
Mitten in einer Diskussion über den Fortgang der Geschichte.  
Little Witch: "Ich will, dass Damon Max einen runterholt… äh… haut!“  
Scarabae krümmt sich vor Lachen.

**11\. Teil**

Max bemerkte in den nächsten Tagen, dass Francis viel ruhiger war, ausgeglichener. Er blieb viel zuhause, lag auf der Dachterrasse in der Sonne und las. Max hatte wenig zu tun und nutzte die Zeit für ausgedehnte Trainingsrunden im Dojo.  
  
Am Freitag rief Damon in aller Herrgotts Frühe an und klingelte Francis wach. Kaum aufnahmefähig hörte Francis etwas von wegen "segeln" und "Chris` Freundin", dann hörte er sich selbst plötzlich zustimmen und hatte sich mit einem Mal für einen Wochenendtrip mit der Yacht von Chris' Eltern verpflichtet.  
"Soll ich eine Kabine für zwei bei Chris reservieren?" fragte Damon und Francis war mit einem Mal hellwach. Knurrend antwortete er: "Nee, lieber zwei Kabinen."  
Damon lachte und meinte tröstend: "Vielleicht das nächste Mal."  
  
Gegen Mittag trafen sich die Freunde am Hafen. Max hatte sich ein wenig gegen diese Reise gesträubt, doch dann zugestimmt, weil er Francis lieber im Auge behalten wollte. Der Segeltrip verlief sehr ruhig und spaßig. Chris' Freundin war ein liebes kleines Mädchen, das ein wenig verschüchtert auf Damon und John reagierte, sich aber mit der Zeit an die Situation gewöhnte. Die Jugendlichen amüsierten sich bis spät in die Nacht mit Kartenspielen und sinnlosen Gesprächen.  
  
Francis kam sich inmitten der beiden Pärchen ein wenig verloren vor. Von John und Damon war er das Knutschen mittlerweile gewöhnt, aber als er Chris und seine kleine Freundin fummelnderweise nach dem Frühstück am Sonntag im Wohnzimmer antraf wurde es ihm doch etwas zu bunt. Er verzog sich ans Deck und sonnte sich. Wenig später kam John mit einer Schüssel voll Kirschen dazu und forderte Francis zum Mitessen auf. Dieser reagierte nicht und wurde daraufhin mit dem Obst beworfen. Gehorsam öffnete er den Mund und hielt für Johns Zielübungen her. Max saß im Schatten an Steuerbord des Schiffes und las ein Buch. Er hatte sich aus Gewohnheit in Francis Nähe begeben. Die beiden Jungs hatten ihn nicht bemerkt.  
  
Plötzlich rutschte John immer näher zu Francis, um schließlich direkt neben ihm zu sitzen. Francis dachte sich nicht viel dabei. Und als John einen Arm um Francis legte, ihm sanft über den Oberarm strich und ihm kleine Schmeicheleien ins Ohr flüsterte, genoss er sogar diese Zärtlichkeiten. Doch als der junge schwarze Mann ihn küsste wurde er aktiv. Im ersten Moment war er überrumpelt und konnte sich nicht bewegen. John nutzte dies aus und drang mit der Zunge in Francis Mund ein. Aber Francis fing sich sehr schnell wieder und stieß John von sich.  
  
Als das Kichern, welches Francis und John die ganze Zeit verbreitet hatten, mit einem Mal verstummte sah Max alarmiert auf und blickte flüchtig um die Ecke, ob alles ok war. Im ersten Moment klappte ihm einfach nur die Kinnlade herunter. Sie saßen beide auf dem Liegestuhl und ... küssten sich! John hatte sogar offensichtlich die Zunge in Francis. Dann stieß sein Schützling den jungen Mann mit einem Mal weg und sah ihn erbost an. Max verschwand ohne Nachzudenken wieder hinter seiner Ecke und lauschte.  
"Sag mal spinnst du?" fauchte Francis.  
"Wieso?" fragte John verständnislos.  
"Du bist mit Damon zusammen!" meinte Francis empört.  
"Es stört ihn nicht, wenn ich andere Liebschaften habe." sagte der Schwarze selbstsicher. "Jedenfalls, solange ich abends bei ihm im Bett liege."  
"Ich kann dir versichern, dass es ihn stören würde, wenn du was mit mir hättest."  
Francis' Wut war deutlich seiner Stimme zu entnehmen.  
"Hä? Hattet ihr mal was?"  
Max hörte Francis nur aufschnauben, aber er konnte sich denken, dass er John gerade einen Vogel zeigte.  
"Hätte ja sein können..." John klang ahnungslos.  
"Dann weißt du es jetzt! Entschuldige mich bitte!" Francis stapfte davon.  
  
Max saß geschockt auf seinem Liegestuhl. Irgendwie war ihm gar nicht gut. Am liebsten hätte er John zusammengestaucht.  
/Mach dich nicht lächerlich! dachte er. Du bist nicht für Francis' Liebesleben verantwortlich und er ist ja auch allein zu Recht gekommen./  
Trotzdem behielt er seinen Schützling den Rest des Tages im Auge. Er ließ sich sogar zu einer Runde Poker überreden. Zum Erstaunen der jungen Leute gewann er haushoch. Francis schmachtete ihn permanent an, was ihn von seinem Ärger über Johns Verhalten ablenkte. Dieser schien die Episode schon vergessen zu haben. Max nahm ihn aus. Am Ende hatte er sein Startkapital verdreifacht.  
Sie kamen gegen Abend im New Yorker Hafen wieder an. Die Jugendlichen verabschiedeten sich lauthals voneinander und versprachen sich, das Ganze bald zu wiederholen.  
Max fuhr Francis zurück ins Penthouse und brachte seinen Schützling zu seinen Zimmern, bevor er selbst schlafen ging. Im Bett liegend grübelte er noch etwas über die Sache am Nachmittag. Er war sich selbst gegenüber ehrlich genug, um zuzugeben, dass er John bewusst ausgenommen hatte.  
/Wie konnte er es aber auch wagen, sich Francis aufzudrängen?!/ entschuldigte er sein Verhalten und starrte grollend an die Decke.  
  
In der darauf folgenden Woche war Francis öfter unterwegs, als in der Woche davor. Er rannte gleich Montag früh in die Bibliothek und verbrachte Stunden in der Geschichtsabteilung. Max wurde von den Bibliothekarinnen mit seltsamen Blicken bedacht, weil er sich mit einem eigenen Buch auf einem Sessel in einer ruhigen Ecke verschanzte.  
Am Abend traf Francis sich mit Chris und sie gingen ins Kino. Francis starrte über die Hälfte des Filmes zu Max und beobachtete, wie sich sein Leibwächter über den Trickfilm amüsierte und ständig versuchte nicht zu offensichtlich Spaß zu haben. Nach einer halben Stunde konnte es sich Francis nicht verkneifen, ihm kurz etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern: "Du kannst ruhig lachen! Ich verpfeif dich nicht!"  
Dann setzte er sich rasch wieder auf seinen Platz und hoffte, dass man ihm im dunklen Saal nicht allzu offensichtlich seine Gedanken ansah. Die beiden Jungs verquatschten den Rest der Nacht bei Chris, erst in den frühen Morgenstunden brachte Max den halb schlafenden Francis nach Hause. Der Rest der Woche verging ähnlich. Besuche in der Bibliothek wechselten sich mit durchquatschten Nächten und Besuchen in Kinos und Diskotheken ab.  
  
Francis wunderte sich ein wenig über Max. Seit dem Wochenende war der Leibwächter ständig in Francis' Nähe und ließ ihn kaum aus den Augen. Natürlich genoss der Junge es vollkommen, dass er die uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit seines Leibwächters hatte, doch irgendwie wunderte er sich auch darüber. Es war sonst nie Max' Art gewesen, wirklich ÜBERALL mit hin zu kommen, wo auch Francis war. Es hatte meist gereicht, wenn er ihm sagte, dass er irgendwo hinging und Max wusste Bescheid. Doch jetzt kam er sogar mit in die Bibliothek.  
  
Am Freitag konnte sich Francis nicht mehr zusammen reißen und fragte seinen Leibwächter, als sie zusammen beim Mittagessen in einem Restaurant saßen: "Warum bist du eigentlich ständig hinter mir her?"  
Max verschluckte sich fast an seinem Wasser, das er gerade trank.  
"Was meinst du? Ich mach doch nur meinen Job!"  
Selbst in seinen Ohren klang das nur nach einer Ausrede - nach einer sehr schlechten sogar.  
Francis grinste. "Aber so anhänglich kenn ich dich gar nicht."  
Nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens erwiderte Max: "Du kommst immer so leicht in Schwierigkeiten, wenn man dich allein lässt."  
Verwundert sah Francis seinen Bodyguard an. "Was meinst du damit?"  
Max hob eine Augenbraue und sagte: "Na ja, du landest dann wahrscheinlich wieder knutschend mit einem Kerl auf einem Liegestuhl."  
Jetzt war es an Francis sich zu verschlucken. "Woher ... "  
Doch er brauchte diese Frage gar nicht zu stellen, sondern gab sich selbst die Antwort: "Du hast das gesehen?"  
Es klang mehr nach einer Feststellung, denn nach einer Frage.  
Dennoch antwortete Max etwas spitz darauf. "Ja, habe ich."  
Francis hörte die Spitzfindigkeit in Max' Stimme sehr wohl.  
"Warst du etwa eifersüchtig? Ich kann dir jedoch versichern, ich fühle für John oder irgendeinem anderen Typen nichts. Du bist und bleibst meine einzige Liebe."  
Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen biss er sich auf die Zunge. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Doch er wahrte vor Max sein Gesicht und ließ sich nichts anmerken.  
Max sah ernst zu Francis und nahm noch einen Schluck Wasser, sein Gesicht fühlte sich merklich warm an.  
"Du solltest so etwas nicht sagen, wenn du es nicht ernst meinst, Francis." sagte er dann und sah seinem Schützling in die Augen.  
/Ich meine es doch ernst!!! ICH LIEBE DICH!!!!!/ Aber das konnte er unmöglich sagen. Oder doch?  
"Ich ... " hob er an, biss sich dann jedoch wieder auf die Zunge.  
"Ich muss gehen!" stieß er hervor, sprang auf und sprintete in Richtung der Toiletten. Dort stellte er sich an die Waschbecken und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Sein Gesicht glühte. Laut klopfte sein Herz. Er drehte den Hahn auf und schöpfte mit den hohlen Händen kaltes Wasser, mit dem er sich das Gesicht wusch.  
  
Max sah seinen Schützling verdutzt hinterher. Was sollte das jetzt?  
"Ich..." Was ich? "Ich liebe dich." Hatte Francis das sagen wollen? Warum sonst wäre er auf die Toilette geflüchtet? Aber der Gedanke war absurd. Francis war hetero. Oder doch nicht? Er war von John geküsst wurden und hatte sich nicht über den Kuss an sich beschwert. Max stand auf und folgte Francis, den misstrauischen Blick des Kellners ignorierend.  
  
Der Waschraum war leer bis auf seinen Schützling. Francis stand an den Waschbecken und kühlte sein Gesicht. "Francis?!" sagte Max und seine Stimme schallte ein wenig in dem gekachelten Raum.  
Der Junge sprang regelrecht von dem Waschbecken weg, so sehr erschrak er.  
"Gott, hast du mich erschreckt!" sagte Francis und presste sich theatralisch seine Hand ans Herz.  
Max zögerte in Anbetracht dieser selbstsicheren Haltung. Dann schloss er die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen.  
"Ich will wissen, was du vorhin sagen wolltest." sagte er bestimmt.  
Francis schluckte hart und nahm seine Hand von der Brust. Er blickte Max herausfordernd an und sagte: "Warum willst du das wissen?"  
"Dir liegt etwas auf dem Herzen!" sagte Max mit einem abschätzigen Blick. "Und das schon eine Weile."  
  
"Das geht dich nichts an!" sagte er barsch.  
"Ich glaube, vielleicht doch." Max sah ihn ruhig an.  
Wütend stampfte Francis mit einem Fuß auf und rief: "Lass das bitte mich entscheiden!" Wohl wissend, dass es den Leibwächter sehr wohl etwas anging.  
Max betrachtete seinen Schützling und runzelte die Stirn. Francis hatte auf stur geschaltet. Jetzt würde er nichts mehr herausbekommen. Jedenfalls nicht mit Worten. Bei dem Gedanken musste er ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken. Er gab die Tür frei und hielt sie für Francis auf. Mit hoch erhobenem Kopf ging Francis an ihm vorbei und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch.  
  
Als das Essen vorbei war gingen sie zum Wagen, Max hielt Francis erneut die Tür auf.  
"Danke!" erwiderte dieser hochnäsig.  
Sie fuhren zur Bibliothek, wo Francis noch ein paar Bücher einsehen wollte. Er beeilte sich aus dem Auto auszusteigen, bevor Max das Öffnen der Tür für ihn übernehmen konnte. Er konnte allerdings nicht verhindern, dass sich sein Leibwächter seine Tasche schnappte und diese ergeben hinter ihm her trug.  
Im Lesesaal angekommen setzte sich Max auf den Stuhl neben ihn und sah ihn unverwandt an. Als die Bücher gebracht wurden, als Francis anfing zu lesen und auch noch nach den ersten zehn Minuten.  
Nach weiteren zehn Minuten klappte Francis das Buch zu, brachte es wieder ins Regal zurück und verließ die Bibliothek. Er wollte unbedingt Max' Blick entkommen. Was nicht so leicht war, wie er dachte; der Bodyguard hatte sowohl seine Tasche mit dem Portemonnaie, als auch die Wagenschlüssel. Sobald Max das Auto aufgeschlossen hatte stieg Francis ein und verlangte, nach Hause gebracht zu werden. Er konnte die Nähe seines Leibwächters spüren und ein Prickeln überzog seine Haut. Max fand das ganze recht lustig, Francis wand sich auf dem Sitz neben ihm und vermied es merklich ihn anzusehen. Die Fahrt verlief schweigend. Francis stürmte, kaum, dass Max in der Tiefgarage angehalten hatte, aus dem Wagen Richtung Fahrstuhl. Leider musste er warten, bis dieser nach unten fuhr, also konnte Max seinen Vorsprung wieder aufholen.  
  
"Ich muss dir auch was sagen." sagte Max, nachdem es endlich aufwärts ging.  
Francis reagierte nicht.  
"Es gibt eine Überwachungskamera im Salon."  
Francis sah ihn an. Ein großes "P" wie Panik stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Schnell überlegte er, was er in der letzten Zeit in seinem Salon gemacht hatte. Doch er sagte nichts zu Max, sondern stürmte aus dem Fahrstuhl, sobald dieser gehalten hatte, und rannte in seinen Salon. Dort suchte er nach der Kamera und fand sie schließlich auf dem großen Bücherregal, dass eine Wand bedeckte. Er riss an der Kamera, bis sie endlich nachgab und schmiss sie zu Boden, direkt vor Max' Füße.  
"So, jetzt kannst du warten, bis du schwarz wirst. Ich werde dir überhaupt nichts mehr erzählen. Du bist so ein Schuft! Beobachtest mich heimlich und laberst ständig was von Vertrauen!"  
Er warf seinem Leibwächter einen enttäuschten Blick zu. Dann rannte er ins Schlafzimmer, um auch dort nach einer Kamera zu suchen.  
  
Max folgte ihm, mit dem Gefühl, zu weit gegangen zu sein.  
"Es gibt hier keine." erklärte er Francis, welcher wie bekloppt das Zimmer durchsuchte. "Dein Vater wollte eine installieren, aber ich war dagegen."  
Francis hielt inne. Er stand auf einem Stuhl und tastete die Oberseite des Kleiderschrankes ab. Langsam ließ er seine Hand sinken und stieg wieder vom Stuhl, um sich dann auf diesen zu setzen. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und atmete tief durch. Er kam sich lächerlich vor, so einen Aufstand vor Max gemacht zu haben, doch wie hätte er sonst reagieren sollen?  
"Ich wollte es dir schon eher sagen." erklärte der Bodyguard und ging neben Francis in die Hocke. Vergessen war seine Absicht, den Jungen aus der Reserve zu locken. Jetzt wollte er sich nur noch entschuldigen.  
"Es tut mir leid, so was gehört leider zu meinem Job. Wenn du willst, zeige ich dir, was ich alles sehen kann."  
"Konnte ... was du sehen konntest!" Grinsend zeigte Francis auf die zerstörte Kamera in Max' Händen. Beide lachten kurz auf. Doch dann wurde Francis wieder ernst.  
Irgendwie konnte er Max ja verstehen. Am Anfang ihrer Bekanntschaft hatte er sich schließlich wie ein Arschloch aufgeführt und da war der Einsatz dieser Kamera wohl gerechtfertigt gewesen. Und das Max jetzt so ehrlich zu ihm war, zeigte doch, dass er ... ja, was zeigte das eigentlich???  
Francis sah in Max' Gesicht, das so nah dem seinen war. Er hob seine Hand, doch er senkte sie sehr schnell wieder. /Am liebsten würde ich ihn jetzt streicheln und küssen, aber wie würde er reagieren? Er würde mich von sich stoßen und dann hätte ich ihn verloren - für immer!/  
  
Max beobachtete, wie sich Francis' wechselnde Gefühle auf dem Gesicht widerspiegelten. Eine Hand hob sich und wurde wieder gesenkt. Max zog die Stirn kraus und eine Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. Er ergriff die Hand und zog sie zu sich. Er spielte mit einem Gedanken und ließ ihn dann mit der Hand fallen.  
Abrupt stand er auf und murmelte: "Ich lasse morgen jemanden die Kabel entfernen."  
Dann verließ er fast fluchtartig Francis' Räume.  
  
/Selbst wenn er in mich verliebt ist, ich habe nicht das Recht, es aus ihm heraus zu pressen. Überhaupt wäre es besser, er behielte es für sich, wenn er es ist. Wenn er es mir sagt oder zeigt, dann kann ich hier nicht weiterarbeiten. Wer weiß, was er dann für einen Leibwächter bekommt. Vielleicht jemanden, wie Walters oder schlimmer. Am Ende würden seine Beschützer so oft wechseln, wie die Dienstmädchen hier./  
Er lief konfus zum Aufzug und war froh, niemandem zu begegnen.  
/Aber wenn er es ist, muss es furchtbar für ihn sein, so zu tun, als ob er es nicht wäre. Die ganze Zeit so zu tun ... /  
Er führte den Gedanken nicht fort, zwang sich, nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken. In seiner Wohnung angekommen blickte er kurz auf die Kameras. Der Bildschirm, der früher Francis' Salon gezeigt hatte, war jetzt von Schnee bedeckt.  
"Andererseits..." fuhr er mit seinen Überlegungen laut fort.“...ist es ganz schön vermessen zu glauben, er wäre in mich verliebt, oder? Sogar ziemlich eitel, Max."  
Er hielt inne. Bildete er sich das ganze nur ein? Wollte er es sich einbilden? Wollte er glauben, dass Francis in ihn verliebt war. Was hätte er denn davon?  
/Schluss jetzt!/ befahl er sich in Gedanken und versuchte krampfhaft, an etwas anderes zu denken. Es gelang ihm nicht. Seine Augen wanderten immer wieder zu dem leeren Bildschirm und seine Gedanken zu einigen schwierigen Fragen.  
  
Francis saß nach einer halben Stunde immer noch auf diesem Stuhl und starrte auf die Tür, durch die Max verschwunden war. Was hatte das ganze nun zu bedeuten?  
/Er hat meine Hand genommen! Er hat mich angesehen, als würde er alles wissen! Er WEISS es, ich spüre das! Und jetzt ist er gegangen!/  
Mit Tränen in den Augen stand er auf. Da fasste er einen Entschluss. Wenn er Max schon verlieren sollte, dann wollte er ihm wenigstens die ganze Wahrheit sagen. Also lief er zum Fahrstuhl und fuhr in Max' Etage.  
  
Max versuchte sich abzulenken. Er hatte ursprünglich vorgehabt, sich ein Omelett zu machen, aber in seiner momentanen Stimmung hatte er sich schon zweimal geschnitten.  
/Besser, ich höre auf,/ dachte er, nachdem er sich mit zwei Pflastern versorgt hatte.  
/Und wenn wir gerade dabei sind, logisch zu handeln, statt mit einem Messer zu hantieren, könnten wir vielleicht auch mal die Sache mit Francis durchdenken?!/ schlug eine nervige kleine Stimme in seinen Gedanken vor.  
Max ließ sich ergeben in seinen Sessel sinken und starrte auf den Ameisenkrieg, der früher Francis' Salon gezeigt hatte.  
/An sich ist es ja egal, was Francis fühlt, oder?/  
"Ich will ihm nicht wehtun." protestierte er laut.  
/Ein bisschen Liebeskummer bringt ihn nicht um. Viel interessanter ist die Frage, was du tun würdest, wenn er dich liebt./  
Max verstummte nicht nur innerlich, er hörte sogar einen Moment auf zu atmen, als wolle er es vermeiden, auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben.  
"Unmöglich..." murmelte Max.  
/Und deswegen finden wir es auch so schlimm, wenn unser "Kleiner" von John abgeknutscht wird. So schlimm, dass wir danach wie ein Luchs auf ihn aufpassen./  
Max stand fluchtartig auf und begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu tigern.  
/Übrigens.../ setzte die Stimme hinzu. /...seit wann wecken wir unsere Klienten mit Nackenkraulen?/  
  
Der Bewegungssensor wurde ausgelöst und Max blickte erschrocken auf die Bildschirme. Francis verließ sein Zimmer und wandte sich zielgerichtet dem Fahrstuhl zu. Max verzichtete darauf, hinterher zu hetzen. Er konnte sich denken, wohin sein Schützling wollte.  
"Das wird was werden..." murmelte er und öffnete ergeben die Tür, bevor er zurück in die Küche ging. Vielleicht bekam er ja doch noch ein Omelett zusammen, oder zwei.  
  
Anekdoten der Autorinnen:  
  
Little Witch schmeißt einen Zettel mit Notizen in den Mülleimer.  
Plötzlich fällt ihr ein, dass da noch was Wichtiges draufsteht. Sie nimmt ihn seufzend wieder raus. Little Witch: "Ich bin aber auch ein Held."  
Scarabae grinst.

**12\. Teil**

Francis stand vor der Tür zu Max' Wohnung. Die Tür war nur angelehnt, doch Francis konnte sich nicht überwinden, sie zu öffnen und in die Wohnung zu gehen. Drei Versuche hatte er schon gestartet, doch immer, wenn er zur Klinke gegriffen hatte, hatte er die Hand wieder zurückgezogen. Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf, doch er konnte keinen richtig erfassen und zu Ende denken, in ihm herrschte einfach nur die nackte Angst.  
Doch dann nahm er allen Mut in sich zusammen und öffnete die Tür. Er hörte Max in seiner Küche hantieren und es roch verführerisch nach seinen Omeletts. Ein Schmerz zog sich in Francis' Magengrube zusammen und er konnte kaum noch atmen. Er betrat die Küche und sah Max eine Weile zu, bevor er sich bemerkbar machte.  
  
Max sah ihn an, lächelte und wollte etwas sagen, doch Francis unterbrach ihn: "Max, ich muss dir was sagen! Ich ... ich weiß, dass du eigentlich schon weißt, was ich dir sagen will, aber ... du sollst es doch besser von mir hören."  
Er hob die Hand, als er sah, dass Max etwas erwidern wollte, um ihn so nicht erst zu Wort kommen zu lassen.  
"Bitte lass mich ausreden! Ich weiß, du wirst nach diesem Tag so schnell wie möglich ... gehen wollen. Und wenn doch nicht, dann wirst du bestimmt wirklich "nur noch deinen Job erledigen", aber ich kann so nicht mehr weiter machen. Heute im Restaurant ... das wollte ich nicht sagen. Ich ... ich weiß nicht, was da in mich gefahren ist. Aber, Max, es stimmt! Ich ... ich hab mich ..." Er räusperte sich. "Ich hab mich... in dich verliebt. Ich weiß nicht, seit wann oder wieso. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass du so nett zu mir warst, so verständnisvoll, oder weil du anders bist, als jeder, den ich kenne, oder einfach nur an deinen Augen oder deinem Lächeln. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie es jetzt weitergehen soll, was ich tun soll, oder was ich nicht tun soll. Ich weiß nur, dass ich dich liebe und dass ich deine Nähe brauche!"  
Während er geredet hatte, war er immer näher zu Max gegangen. Jetzt standen sie dicht zusammen, Millimeter trennten sie von einander. Francis sah Max in die Augen. Er hob eine Hand, legte sie in Max' Nacken und zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter.  
"Ich liebe dich!" hauchte Francis und küsste Max sanft.  
  
Der Kuss war so anders, als der in England. So sanft und verführerisch. Francis schmiegte sich an ihn und Wärme durchfuhr Max. Trotzdem machte er sich los und sah in Francis' Gesicht. Der Junge weinte lautlos. Max fuhr mit den Fingern über die tränennassen Wangen.  
"Ach Francis." murmelte er und umarmte seinen Schützling. "Tut mir so leid."  
Das Weinen wandelte sich zu Schluchzen und Max streichelte ihm tröstend über den Kopf.  
/Es tut mir so leid, Kleiner./ dachte Max und starrte auf den Kopf des Jungen, der sich mit dem Gesicht an seine Brust schmiegte.  
"Es tut mir leid." wiederholte der Bodyguard und sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein.  
"Komm! Na komm, Francis."  
Max zog ihn ins Wohnzimmer und bugsierte ihn auf die Couch. Francis krümmte sich sofort zusammen und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Max streichelte tröstend über seine Stirn und legte dann eine Decke über ihn.  
"Ich wünschte, ich wäre jemand anderes." sagte er dann bedauernd.  
  
Francis legte all seine Gefühle, die in ihm herrschten, in diesen Kuss. Die Angst, die Sehnsucht, die Liebe, die Hoffnung, die Verzweiflung. Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht und sein Herz schlug schneller, als es eigentlich ertragen könnte. Max beendete den Kuss und nahm Francis in die Arme. Sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein.  
Im Wohnzimmer, auf der Couch verbarg der Junge sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er konnte Max nicht ansehen, doch spürte er die sanften Berührungen und hörte die beruhigenden Worte.  
Nach einer Weile setzte er sich gerade auf.  
"Es tut mir leid!" sagte er. "Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Aber ..."  
Die Stimme versagte ihm. Hilfesuchend blickte er zu Max. Wie lange hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet, ihn herbei gesehnt. Und doch war es nicht so, wie er es in seinen Träumen gesehen hatte. Der Geschmack von Max' Lippen lag noch auf den seinen. Doch Max war nicht bei ihm, er saß zwar neben ihm und versuchte, seinen Schützling zu beruhigen, doch er war nicht in seinen Armen, erwiderte die Liebe nicht, die Francis ihm gab.  
  
Max sah ihn lächelnd an, er fühlte sich wie zerrissen.  
"Ist schon in Ordnung, Francis. Ich verstehe das. Ich bin nicht sauer."  
/Ich wünschte nur, ich wüsste was ich jetzt tun soll./ dachte er.  
"Gehst du jetzt weg?" fragte sein Schützling aufgelöst und Max musste schlucken. Francis' Blick ausweichend sah er zur Küche, halb hoffte er, dass etwas anbrennen würde, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Er musste jetzt antworten.  
"Ich weiß nicht. Ich sollte ..."  
Unentschlossen sah er seinen Schützling an. Er war der Erwachsene hier und sollte wissen, was zu tun ist. Doch er wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Er wollte nicht weggehen, aber für Francis würde es besser sein.  
"Es wäre nicht gut, wenn ich bleibe. Es würde dir doch nur wehtun."  
  
"Aber, wenn du gehst ..." Neue Tränen stiegen Francis in die Augen.  
Wie sollte er es ohne Max aushalten? Wie konnte er dann weiterleben? Er fuhr sich über das Gesicht und rang nach Fassung. Tief durchatmend stand er auf und suchte in seiner Hose nach einem Taschentuch. Max reichte ihm eins.  
/Er kann nicht gehen! Er hat doch einen Vertrag mit meinem Vater. Und der wird ihn nicht gehen lassen./  
"Du darfst nicht gehen!"  
  
"Francis..." Max wandte sich ab und ging in Richtung Küche.  
"Wie wäre es erstmal mit einem Tee?"  
Etwas unruhig fuhr sich der Mann durchs Haar und sah zu seinem Schützling zurück.  
Francis sah ihn etwas überrumpelt und fassungslos an.  
"Tee?! Ich will keinen Tee, ich will..."  
Er verstummte, sein Gesichtsausdruck zeugte von seinen tiefen Gefühlen.  
Sein Leibwächter hüstelte verlegen und sagte: "Dann solltest du jetzt schlafen gehen. Wir reden morgen weiter."  
Er wirkte entschlossen.  
Francis konnte es nicht fassen. Max wollte ihn einfach so wegschicken, ohne dass sie darüber redeten.  
"Morgen ..." Francis war unentschlossen. Er wollte nicht gehen. Doch er sah ein, dass es jetzt nichts mehr bringen würde. Sie beiden würden die Nacht brauchen, um Abstand zu gewinnen und über alles nachzudenken.  
"Gut, dann sehen wir uns morgen." Schnell ging er zur Tür und verließ die Wohnung.  
  
Auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer gingen ihm viele Dinge durch den Kopf. Doch am meisten beschäftigten ihn zwei Fragen: /Wieso hab ich das gemacht? Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?/  
In seinem Salon warf er sich auf die große Couch und vergrub sein Gesicht in einem Kissen. Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon. Es war Damon, der Francis ins Kino einladen wollte. Francis sagte nach einigem Zögern ab. Er berichtete seinem Freund in groben Zügen, was passiert war. Damon wollte ihn beruhigen, doch Francis ließ nicht mit sich reden.  
Er wollte nicht mehr an Max oder "die Sache" denken. Mit einem Buch versuchte er sich abzulenken, doch er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Also schaltete er den Fernseher ein, doch auch da zappte er nur sinnlos durch die Kanäle, um den Kasten sehr schnell auch wieder auszuschalten. Schließlich rief er Damon wieder an und sagte doch zu, mit ins Kino zu kommen.  
Spät in der Nacht kam er wieder. Sie waren natürlich nicht ins Kino gegangen, sondern hatten Francis' Gespräch mit Max detailliert auseinander genommen und besprochen. Damon und John analysierten Max' Wort haargenau, um so herauszufinden, was der Leibwächter fühlte und dachte. Nach zwei Flaschen Wein, vielen Zigaretten und unzähligen Spekulationen gaben sie es allerdings auf, ohne zu einem richtigen Schluss gekommen zu sein.  
  
Francis ging sofort ins Bett und versuchte zu schlafen.  
  
Nach einer schlaflosen Nacht stand Francis schon gegen 7 Uhr auf. Er hatte sich, seit er nach Hause gekommen war, in seinem Bett hin und her gewälzt und keinen Schlaf gefunden. Immer wieder war er das Gespräch durchgegangen, immer wieder hatte er sich gefragt, wie es soweit kommen konnte.  
/Wie werden wir jetzt miteinander umgehen? Ich kann ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen!/  
Er zog sich an, schnappte sich sein Tagebuch und verließ das Haus. Ziellos lief er durch die Straßen New Yorks. Trotz der frühen Stunde waren schon viele Menschen unterwegs. In einem Diner frühstückte er. Lustlos stocherte er in seinem Rührei herum. Er hatte keinen Appetit.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten war das Frühstück kalt und er ging. Im Centralpark, so hoffte er, würde er ein wenig Ablenkung finden.  
Er atmete tief die Luft ein und steckte die Hände in seine Hosentaschen. An jedem anderen Tag hätte er gute Laune gehabt und er wäre grinsend durch den Park gelaufen. Doch heute starrte er nur vor sich her und rauchte eine Zigarette nach der anderen.  
Er suchte sich eine Bank und setzte sich. Er starrte in den wolkenlosen blauen Himmel und fragte sich zum tausendsten Mal, was er da angerichtet hatte.  
/Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen? Was ist passiert, dass ich so reagiert habe?/  
Natürlich fand er keine Antwort und auch stumpfes vor sich hin Grübeln oder wütendes Stampfen half nicht.  
  
 _-Juni 19..  
Ich habe es ihm gesagt, ich weiß nicht mehr, wieso! Wir haben rumgealbert und dann wurde plötzlich Ernst und dann haben wir uns gestritten und ich dachte nur: "Er weiß alles!" Also hab ich es ihm gesagt. Jetzt ist alles vorbei. Er hat sich tausendmal entschuldigt und nur gesagt, er wünschte, er wäre jemand anderes! Aber wer denn???  
Wir sollen drüber nachdenken! Was gibt es da noch zu bedenken?  
Ja ja, ich bin mal wieder übereifrig und egoistisch! Aber von ihm kann eigentlich nur eine Reaktion kommen, so wie ich ihn kenne, und sie wird mir absolut nicht gefallen. Er wird bestimmt kündigen!-_  
  
Er verbrachte mehrere Stunden so, konnte sich einfach nicht aufraffen und nach Hause gehen. Sobald er auch nur an Max dachte stieg Panik in ihm auf. Inzwischen bereute er seine Tat vom vergangenen Tag.  
Sein Handy klingelte. Verwirrt griff er danach. "Hallo?"  
"Francis? Wo bist du?" Es war Max. Francis wurde kalt.  
"Ich bin im Central Park" sagte er langsam.  
"Deine Mutter sucht dich."  
Francis schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.  
"Gut, ich komme." sagte er schließlich und legte auf.  
/Kurz und schmerzlos!/ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Aufseufzend erhob er sich und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Er wunderte sich kaum, dass er weite Umwege nahm und schließlich dreimal den Fahrstuhl auf dem Weg ins Penthouse anhielt.  
  
Kaum war er aus dem Fahrstuhl ausgestiegen, schon schrie seine Mutter nach ihm.  
"Francis, Darling. Wo warst du nur? Ich hab dich überall gesucht!"  
"Du hättest mich nur auf meinem Handy anrufen müssen." sagte er müde.  
Elizabeth Jacobson rannte aufgebracht durch die Wohnung.  
"Darling, du weißt doch, das ich heute keine Zeit hab. Um drei geht unser Flugzeug und du hast noch nicht gepackt."  
Entsetzen überkam Francis. Flugzeug? Packen?  
Seine Mutter sah seinen verständnislosen Blick. "Hast du es etwa vergessen? Wir fliegen nach Südfrankreich!"  
"Südfrankreich? Wer?"  
Seine Mutter lachte. "Na, ich und dein Vater, natürlich. Wir machen unseren jährlichen Urlaub dort. Das weißt du doch."  
Sie lief in ihr Schlafzimmer und scheuchte das Hausmädchen auf, das versuchte, die Kleider von Mrs. Jacobson in die Koffer zu bekommen.  
"Und wieso soll ich packen?"  
"Aber Schatz! Hast du mir überhaupt nicht zugehört? Morgen kommen die Handwerker. Du weißt, dass ich das Penthouse renovieren lassen will. Und das wird gemacht, in den vier Wochen, die wir in Europa sind. Und du und Mr. Bench, ihr zieht ins Haus am Stadtrand."  
Francis atmete tief durch. Er hatte schon das schlimmste angenommen und gedacht, dass er seine Eltern begleiten sollte. Aber mit Max in das Wochenendhaus seiner Eltern zu ziehen, das war kein Problem. Jedenfalls nicht so ein großes, wie vier Wochen in Südfrankreich mit seinen Eltern.  
"Gut, ich geh packen." Er drehte sich um und ging in sein Zimmer, wo er Koffer herausholte und alles Mögliche einpackte.  
  
Max hatte Francis beobachtet, wie dieser mit gesenktem Kopf zurück in sein Zimmer gegangen war. Dann machte er in der Küche die mittlerweile glühende Herdplatte aus und packte das Essen weg. Er hatte keinen Hunger mehr. Francis war in ihn verliebt. Der Leibwächter zweifelte nicht an der Aussage seines Schützlings. Francis hatte es ehrlich gemeint. Er tat Max unendlich leid.  
Langsam begann er die vergangenen Monate Revue passieren zu lassen. Der Kuss zu Francis' Geburtstag und das seltsame Verhalten seines Schützlings seitdem. Hatte er dem Jungen irgendwelche Signale gegeben? Kleinigkeiten fielen ihm ein und er setzte sich nachdenklich in die Wohnstube. Er hatte Francis ein Freund sein wollen.  
/"Weil du so nett bist..."/ hatte Francis gesagt.  
Traurig sah Max zu dem leeren Bildschirm und schloss dann die Augen. "Ach, Francis." flüsterte er in den stillen Raum und seufzte leise auf. Erst als Damon und John nach einer Weile zu Besuch kamen und den Bewegungssensor auslösten erhob er sich.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen bemerkte Max etwas panisch, dass sein Schützling auf dem Weg zu ihm war. Unschlüssig, wie er sich nun verhalten sollte, stand der Leibwächter vor seiner Wohnungstür, als ein Zettel darunter durchgeschoben wurde. Max hob ihn neugierig auf und las Francis' Mitteilung. Nach kurzem Zögern beschloss er, seinem Schützling zu folgen und ging, nachdem er gesehen hatte, dass Francis in den Fahrstuhl gestiegen war, aus seiner Wohnung.  
Leider begegnete er unterwegs Elisabeth Jacobson.  
"Mit Ihnen wollte ich sowieso noch reden!"  
Verblüfft sah Max sie an. "Weswegen...?" fragte er.  
"Aber Sie wissen doch, dass ich heute mit meinem Mann in den Urlaub fahren will. Haben Sie schon gepackt?"  
"Gepackt?" Max’ Verblüffung nahm zu.  
"Aber ja! Sie sollen doch mit Francis ins Wochenendhaus ziehen!"  
Max schluckte und versuchte seiner Überraschung Herr zu werden.  
"Wann?" fragte er schließlich kurz angebunden.  
"Noch heute, mein Lieber. Um drei geht unser Flugzeug und Jeanette muss heute noch einiges für die Handwerker vorbereiten."  
/Handwerker?!/ Max fragte sich langsam, ob er irgendwas nicht mitbekommen hatte.  
  
In den folgenden Ausführungen von Francis' Mutter wurden ihm die Einzelheiten langsam klarer. Anscheinend war schon seit Wochen geplant, dass das Penthouse renoviert werden sollte. Allerdings hatte man wohl vergessen ihm oder Francis Bescheid zu sagen. Nach einer halben Stunde schaffte es der Bodyguard sich von der Frau loszueisen. Jetzt noch Francis nachzurennen wäre Zeitverschwendung gewesen, also ging er zum Büro von Francis' Vater und bat um eine Unterredung. Es dauerte endlos, aber die Sekretärin konnte ihn schließlich noch dazwischen schieben. Das Gespräch dauerte nicht lange, am Ende hatte Max alles Anstehende geregelt und verließ das Büro mit dem Gefühl, Francis hintergangen zu haben.  
"Mrs. Jacobson sucht nach Francis!" teilte ihm Jeanette mit, als er ihr auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl begegnete. Genervt griff Max nach seinem Telefon und rief Francis an. Dieser ganze Trubel hier machte ihn ganz unruhig.  
Sein Schützling tauchte schließlich auf und ging nach einer Unterredung mit seiner Mutter packen.  
Max brachte die Koffer seines Schützlings in die Tiefgarage und half George, sie in die Limousine zu packen. Francis kam ein paar Minuten später mit dem Fahrstuhl.  
"Hast du dich von deinen Eltern verabschiedet?" fragte Max ohne nachzudenken.  
Verstört sah Francis seinen Leibwächter an.  
"Was soll das denn jetzt?" fragte er verwirrt. Dann ging er an ihm vorbei und stieg in die Limousine.  
  
Sie fuhren zum Wochenendhaus seiner Eltern. Ohne an das Gepäck zu denken ging er ins Haus und setzte sich vor den Breitbildfernseher.  
Demonstrativ stellte Max die Koffer seines Schützlings neben die Couch.  
Fragend sah Francis ihn an. "Meine Zimmer sind oben!"  
Seufzend nahm Max die Koffer wieder auf und stieg die große, reich verzierte Treppe ins Obergeschoß hinauf. George zeigte ihm, wo Francis' Gemächer waren, dort stellte er die Koffer ab. Seine eigenen brachte er in ein Gästezimmer. Dies war nicht sein gewohnter Arbeitsplatz, sodass er in Francis' Nähe sein wollte, um ihn besser im Auge behalten zu können.  
George verabschiedete sich und fuhr selbst in den Urlaub. Sämtliche Angestellte der Familie Jacobson hatten in den nächsten Wochen frei, außer Max und einem Hausmädchen, das zwei mal in der Woche kommen und sauber machen würde.  
  
Nachdem Francis mehrmals durch sämtliche Kanäle gezappt war und nichts Vernünftiges gefunden hatte, stand er auf und ging in die hauseigene Bibliothek. Seine Eltern würden bestimmt irgendetwas Lesbares im Haus haben. Er setzte sich an das Fenster, als er ein Buch gefunden hatte, und begann zu lesen. Doch schnell bemerkte er, dass er beobachtet wurde. Er sah auf und erblickte Max, der ebenfalls in der Bibliothek saß.  
"Was willst du hier?" fragte er Max missmutig. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er so genervt auf Max reagierte. Irgendwie war das ein Abwehrmechanismus, den seine Seele schuf, um mit der verzwickten Situation zu Recht zu kommen, die zwischen ihnen herrschte.  
"Willst du so weitermachen?" fragte Max und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Wie weitermachen?" fragte Francis verwirrt.  
"Damit, dich wieder wie ein verwöhntes Kleinkind zu verhalten?"  
Erbost sprang der Junge auf und starrte seinen Leibwächter an. Immer mal wieder öffnete er den Mund, als ob er etwas erwidern wollte, doch dann schloss er ihn auch schnell. Im Endeffekt rannte er wütend aus der Bibliothek und knallte hinter sich die Tür zu. Auf dem Flur entfuhr ihm ein Fluch, den er herausschrie.  
  
Max zuckte zusammen, als er das Schimpfwort gedämpft durch die Tür dringen hörte. Schulterzuckend stand er auf und folgte seinem Schützling. Er wollte die Situation zwischen ihnen klären, bevor sie im Eklat endete. Er traf Francis in dessen Zimmer. Der Junge stand am Fenster und rauchte. Sein Gesicht war vor Wut verzerrt.  
Schließlich sah er sich um und fuhr seinen Bodyguard an: "Bist du mein Schoßhündchen, oder warum läufst du mir ständig hinterher?"  
Max lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.  
"Ich mache nur meinen Job."  
Verächtlich schnaubend drehte sich Francis wieder dem Fenster zu.  
"Ja, immer machst du nur deinen Job! Ich wünschte, ... "  
Mitten im Satz hielt er inne und sog an seiner Zigarette.  
"Francis", hob Max etwas ruhiger an. "Heute Morgen habe ich gekündigt. Nach den vier Wochen endet mein Vertrag. Ich weiß, du fühlst dich jetzt verletzt, aber irgendwann wirst du verstehen, dass ich das richtige für uns beide getan hab."  
  
Francis drehte sich nicht um. Er starrte aus dem Fenster, so als hätte er etwas wahnsinnig Interessantes im Garten entdeckt. Dann drückte er seine Zigarette aus.  
"Und das war’s dann?" fragte er mit einem Zittern in der Stimme.  
"Tut mir leid" sagte Max leise, auch zu sich selbst.  
"Spar dir das! Weglaufen kann jeder!"  
"Francis, sieh das Ganze doch mal realistisch. Ich bin doppelt so alt, wie du."  
Verächtlich lachte Francis kurz auf. "Eine bessere Ausrede hast du nicht?"  
"Das ist keine Ausrede, das ist Realität. Außerdem würde ich nie mit einem Klienten schlafen!"  
Schlagartig drehte sich Francis um.  
"Ich will doch nicht nur mit dir schlafen." rief er. "Ich will... ich will..."  
Erneut brach er den Satz ab. Wie sollte er ausdrücken, was er fühlte, dachte?  
Mitleidig sah Max seinen Schützling an.  
"Ich respektiere deine Gefühle, Francis. Aber ich fühle nicht das gleiche wie du."  
Francis fühlte sich, wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Bei Max' Worten zuckte er zusammen, Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf. Er ging einen Schritt nach hinten, doch dort war nur das Fenster und er kam nicht weiter.  
"Das glaube ich nicht!" hauchte er dann, den letzten Funken Beherrschung in sich suchend.  
"Warum streichelst du mich dann ständig oder bist auf John eifersüchtig?"  
Max sah man an, dass er in die Enge getrieben war.  
"Ich ... wollte dich nur beschützen. Immerhin warst du nicht erbaut von dem Kuss!"  
"Beschützen? Falls du dich erinnerst, ich hab die Sache selbst geregelt, ohne deine Hilfe. Und vor Küssen brauchst du mich nicht beschützen!"  
  
"Ja" antwortete Max. "Was küssen und vögeln angeht bis du ja Experte."  
Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann wäre Max jetzt auf der Stelle tausend Tode gestorben.  
Francis zog geräuschvoll die Luft ein.  
"Wie kannst du es wagen ..."  
"... die Wahrheit zu sagen? Sieh dich doch an, Francis. Du bist ein reicher Bengel, ohne Erziehung und Benehmen. Du denkst nur an dein Vergnügen und hast noch eine Menge anderer schlechter Eigenschaften."  
Kaum das er die Worte gesagt hatte, taten sie ihm schon leid. Aber er konnte sie nicht mehr zurücknehmen.  
Francis erstarrte. Sein Blick, der noch eben vor leidenschaftlicher Wut gefunkelt hatte, wurde kalt und gefühllos. Er richtete sich kerzengerade auf und sah Max unverwandt an.  
"Gut, jetzt weiß ich, was du von mir hältst. Ich danke dir für dieses Gespräch."  
Max trat verstört einen Schritt näher.  
"Nein, das halte ich nicht von dir. Das war jetzt sehr unfair von mir, so etwas zu dir zu sagen."  
Francis schüttelte abwehrend mit dem Kopf.  
"Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen, ich habe dich schon verstanden! Aber eine Frage hätte ich da noch: Wenn ich so egoistisch und vergnügungssüchtig bin, warum, denkst du, falle ich da nicht über dich her und vergnüge mich an dir?"  
  
Max' Mundwinkel zuckten, als müsste er ein Lächeln unterdrücken.  
"Du hättest wohl kaum eine Chance."  
"Ich hatte mehr Chancen, als dir lieb ist. Wie oft hast du neben mir gesessen oder gelegen. Ich darf dich nur an unseren ersten Kuss erinnern. Du hast dich meines Wissens nach nicht gewehrt."  
"Ich würde das nicht 'Kuss' nennen!" fauchte Max.  
"Von einem betrunkenen Nikotinjunkie die Zunge in den Hals geschoben zu bekommen ist für mich kein Kuss."  
"Aber diesem Nikotinjunkie eine Reise nach Stratfort schenken, ihm ständig das Frühstück ans Bett zu bringen, ihn zu streicheln, das nennst du die Arbeit eines Bodyguards?"  
Ein verächtliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
Max schloss kurz die Augen, um wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Dieses Gespräch wuchs ihm langsam über den Kopf.  
"Ich habe versucht dir ein Freund zu sein." sagte er dann mit fester Stimme.  
"Und? Bereust du es jetzt?"  
Max verstand nicht.  
"Warum sollte ich es bereuen? Es tut mir nur leid, dass du mein Verhalten falsch interpretiert hast."  
  
Anekdoten der Autorinnen:  
  
Scarabae: "Was wir unseren armen Lieblingen alles antun... *kopfschüttel* Fast so schlimm wie in Bronze!"  
Little Witch empört: "Nein, das stimmt nicht! Ich schneide niemandem die Haare ab!“

 **13\. Teil**  
  
Francis wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Schweigend sah er Max an, sah ihm in die blauen Augen, sah das Flehen um Verständnis darin. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie er in diese Situation geraten war, konnte aber keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er wollte wütend sein auf Max, er wollte ihn hassen, doch stattdessen liebte er diesen Mann, der ihn so heftig beleidigt hatte, inniger denn je. Er hatte mit all dem, was er Francis vorgeworfen hatte, Recht. Rückblickend konnte sich Francis nicht vorstellen, wie es die Menschen mit ihm ausgehalten hatten. Doch Max hatte hinter die Fassade, denn nichts anderes war dieses Verhalten gewesen, schauen können und hatte in schwerer Kleinarbeit den wahren Francis aus ihm herausgeholt.  
  
Max beobachtete die Unsicherheit, die Francis' Gesichtsausdruck widerspiegelte. Sein Schützling sagte nichts mehr und Max dachte sich, ihn lieber allein zu lassen, sodass der Junge und auch er selbst über alles nachdenken konnte. Also drehte er sich um und wollte das Zimmer verlassen. Doch Francis hielt ihn zurück.  
Der Junge rannte zur Tür und griff nach Max' Arm. "Warte Max. Wir können so nicht auseinander gehen!"  
Max sah seinen Schützling fragend an. Aus welchem Film hatte der Junge wohl diesen Spruch?  
"Lass uns doch erstmal ein bisschen Abstand gewinnen, Francis!" schlug er dann vor und machte sich los.  
"Ich will aber darüber reden!" beharrte Francis. "Zu lange hatte ich schweigen müssen."  
Max seufzte. "Das verstehe ich Francis, aber..." Unbehaglich rückte er sein Jackett gerade und nickte dann.  
"Na gut."  
Francis atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus. Dann fragte er mit einem Lächeln: "Wie wäre es mit einem Tee?"  
Und ging voraus in die Küche, die sich im Erdgeschoss lag. Max' leises Lachen folgte ihm.  
  
In der Küche angekommen sah Francis sich hilflos um, dann lachte er auf.  
"Ich glaube, ich bin noch nie im meinem Leben hier gewesen."  
Max schmunzelte.  
"Kann ich mir denken."  
Er ging zu den Schränken und begann nacheinander alle zu öffnen. Es schien Francis, als brauchte sein Leibwächter eine Stunde bis er alles beisammen hatte, aber schließlich stand ein Teekessel auf einem der Herde und pfiff heiter. Max goss das kochende Wasser in die vorbereitete Kanne und schlug vor, in den Salon zu gehen. Francis ging wieder vor und schon bald saßen sie auf der Couch des Salons und tranken Tee.  
  
Die ganze Zeit überlegte Francis, was er sagen könnte. Er hatte diese Unterredung gewollt und jetzt wusste er nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte.  
Max warf seinem Schützling gelegentlich einen Seitenblick zu. Francis schien mit sich selbst zu ringen.  
"Warst du vorher schon einmal verliebt?" fragte er mitfühlend.  
Francis konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. "Ja“, grinste er. "In mein Kindermädchen. Sie war etwa 60 Jahre alt und hat mir immer Popcorn gemacht und Geschichten vorgelesen."  
Max lachte ebenfalls, sagte jedoch nichts.  
"Aber so richtig verliebt?" fuhr Francis fort. "Nein, nie."  
Max nickte und nahm einen Schluck Tee. "Wie konntest du dann mit den ganzen Mädchen schlafen?"  
Francis grinste. "Wie? Muss ich dir das wirklich erklären?"  
Max hüstelte. "Nein, musst du nicht." sagte er dann bestimmt. "Du weichst meiner Frage aus!"  
Francis starrte in seine Tasse. "Ich hab’s einfach getan. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, es machte Spaß und es war weitaus besser, als Selbstbefriedigung."  
Max verschluckte sich an seinem Tee und versuchte hustend, wieder Luft zu bekommen. Lachend klopfte Francis ihm auf den Rücken, bis sein Leibwächter sich wieder beruhigt hatte und regelmäßig atmete.  
"Und hast du schon einmal mit einem Jungen geschlafen?" fragte Max dann provozierend.  
Francis errötete leicht.  
"Nein“, gestand er dann. "Ich habe auch nie gewusst, dass ich es will."  
  
In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon. Entnervt ging Francis ran. Seine Mutter rief aus dem Flugzeug an und erinnerte ihn ein weiteres Mal daran, dass er keine Feten feiern und dass er sich wieder an dem College bewerben solle. Francis verdrehte die Augen, stimmte aber allem zu, nur um seine Mutter loszuwerden. Nachdem diese ihm alle, ihr einfallenden, Vorträge gehalten hatte, verlangte sie, Max zu sprechen.  
Sie ermahnte den Bodyguard eindringlich, Francis nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Nachdem sie heute Morgen mitbekommen hatte, das er nicht genau wusste, wo sich sein Schützling befand, war sie ein wenig stutzig geworden.  
Max versicherte ihr, ihren Sohn zu beobachten.  
Als er auflegte bemerkte er, dass sich Francis aus dem Zimmer geschlichen hatte.  
/Na gut./ dachte Max. Er hatte nach diesem Telefonat auch keine rechte Lust, sich noch mit dem Jungen auseinander zu setzen.  
  
In den nächsten Tagen ging Francis Max aus dem Weg, versuchte es zumindest. Denn der Bodyguard ließ ihn wirklich nicht aus den Augen.  
Francis dachte immer wieder an die Ermahnung seiner Mutter, wieder auf das College zu gehen. Mit Widerwillen erinnerte er sich an die Zeit dort. Er wollte nicht wieder hin. Und schon gar nicht wollte er weiter BWL studieren. Seit er in London so viel über Geschichte gelesen und erfahren hatte, hatte sich in seinem Kopf der Gedanke festgesetzt, dies auch zu studieren.  
Er erkundigte sich über das Internet über das Angebot an seinem College. Doch dies stellte ihn nicht im Mindesten zufrieden. Also hörte er sich weiter um, um schließlich auf die Idee zu kommen, wieder nach London zurück zu gehen. Wie er das seinem Vater beibringen sollte, war ihm noch total unklar, doch er wollte wieder nach London. Ohne Max würde sein Leben schon schwer genug werden. Er musste anfangen, es selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Also bewarb er sich an verschiedenen Universitäten in London und der Umgebung. Weder Chris noch Damon waren von dieser Idee begeistert. Sie konnten ihn nicht verstehen. Er hatte weder Freunde drüben, noch eine Wohnung. Und sein Vater würde ihm die Hölle heiß machen, wenn er von Francis' Plan erführe.  
Aber Francis wiegelte alle Argumente ab. Er wollte wieder zurück nach London. Max erzählte er noch nichts.  
  
Francis ging ihm offensichtlich aus dem Weg. Max war gleichzeitig froh darüber und auch traurig. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er gekündigt hatte und bald gehen würde. Diese Entscheidung, so rational sie ihm auch vorgekommen war, schien ihm jetzt überstürzt. Ihm kam es so vor, als liefe er davon. So wie es ihm Francis vorgeworfen hatte. Aber was sollte er sonst tun? Mit Francis eine Beziehung anfangen? Bei dem Gedanken musste er lachen.  
Francis faulenzte offensichtlich, er saß stundenlang vor dem Computer, surfte im Internet und führte endlose Gespräche mit Damon und Chris. Max nutzte diese Mußestunde und führte einige Gespräche mit seiner Agentur, er wollte nicht zu lange ohne Job sein. Seine Chancen wären gut, versicherte man ihm und zumindest ein Problem war gelöst.  
  
 _-Juli 19...  
London! Wie sehr vermisse ich es! Ich hätte es nie gedacht, aber jetzt will ich einfach nur zurück. Max geht! Was will ich dann noch hier? Er hat ja Recht, mit allem was er sagt, aber hab ich nicht auch Recht? Lieg ich denn so falsch???  
Ich habe mich an einigen Unis in London beworben, jetzt kann ich nur noch abwarten! Eine Wohnung zu finden wird nicht das Problem sein, die ganze Frage ist nur, wie soll ich das alles bezahlen? Ich werde kaum meinen Vater darum bitten können, der wird mir die Hölle heiß machen! Ich muss mir das alles noch mal gründlich überlegen!  
Max hab ich noch nichts gesagt, weiß der Geier, warum. Seit unserem Streit geh ich ihm aus dem Weg, ich will ihn einfach nicht sehen! Und ihm kann es ja schließlich egal sein, wie es mit mir weitergeht!-_  
  
In der zweiten Woche kam ein Brief aus London. Er war an ihre alte Adresse gerichtet und nun weiter geschickt worden. Er war von einem gewissen Brian Feldman, Anwalt und er war an Francis James Jacobson III gerichtet.  
Francis saß am Frühstückstisch, als das Hausmädchen die Post brachte, die sie zweimal in der Woche aus dem Penthouse holte. Überrascht drehte der Junge den Brief in seinen Händen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was ein Anwalt von ihm wollte. Schließlich machte er ihn auf und las. Je länger er las, desto größer wurde seine Überraschung. Er konnte kaum fassen, was in diesem Brief stand.  
Als er ihn dreimal durchgelesen hatte, griff er zum Telefon und wählte die im Brief angegebene Nummer. Und er telefonierte etwa eine halbe Stunde mit dem Anwalt. Dann legte er wieder auf. Er konnte noch immer nicht begreifen, was da passiert ist. Schließlich rief er nach Max. Als dieser nicht sofort antwortete, schrie Francis fast hysterisch den Namen seines Bodyguards.  
Max kam, so bald er den Ruf seines Schützlings gehört hatte, angerannt. Es klang dringend.  
"Max, wir müssen in die Stadt. Sofort." sagte Francis nur.  
Ohne Erklärung ging er in die Eingangshalle, schnappte sich seine Jacke und verließ das Haus. Verwirrt folgte ihm der Bodyguard.  
Im Auto nannte Francis ihm die Adresse. Sie lag mitten in Manhattan und, soweit er sich erinnerte, in einem Bürogebäude.  
"Was willst du dort?"  
"Das wirst du schon sehen!" antwortete Francis ausweichend.  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde standen sie vor dem Gebäude. Francis ging zielstrebig hinein und erkundigte sich nach einem Brian Feldman. Sie wurden in den 10. Stock verwiesen und bestiegen so den Fahrstuhl.  
"Willst du mir nicht endlich sagen, was das alles soll?" fragte Max wieder.  
"Warte es ab."  
Im Büro des Anwaltes setzten sie sich an den Schreibtisch. Mr. Feldman telefonierte gerade und bat sie, kurz zu warten. Endlich hatte er Zeit für sie.  
"Mr Jacobson?" fragte er.  
"Ja" sagte Francis kurz.  
  
"Ich freue mich, dass Sie so schnell Zeit gefunden haben. Ich habe Sie in London erwartet."  
"Ich bin seit einigen Tagen wieder in New York."  
Der Anwalt wühlte in den Papieren vor sich und holte schließlich einige Blätter hervor.  
"Nun, wie Sie meinem Brief entnommen haben werden, haben Sie das Vermögen Ihrer Großmutter geerbt."  
Francis nickte.  
"Vor 12 Jahren kam Mrs. Enderlynn zu mir und gab ihr Testament auf. Und sie erklärte Sie, ihren einzigen Enkel, zu ihrem rechtmäßigen Erben."  
Max sah erstaunt auf.  
"Das haben Sie bereits geschrieben, Mr. Feldman."  
Der Anwalt sah wieder die Papiere durch.  
"Nun“, sagte er dann erneut. "Sie sollten das Geld und die Immobilien genau an Ihrem 20. Geburtstag erben, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass das nicht üblich sei. Man überschreibe jungen Menschen erst mit 21 ein Vermögen, doch sie ließ nicht mit sich reden. Sie sollten es an Ihrem 20. Geburtstag bekommen. Nun, ich habe Sie gesucht und schließlich in London gefunden. Hätte ich gewusst, dass Sie wieder nach New York kommen würden, hätte ich noch die paar Tage gewartet. Aber das ist jetzt auch egal."  
Francis rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sessel hin und her. Er wäre diesem Anwalt am liebsten an die Gurgel gegangen. /Was labert der nur für unnützes Zeug? Ich will endlich wissen, was ... /  
"Ihr Erbe beträgt einige Immobilien, einige Gegenstände und natürlich Bargeld."  
"Wie viel?" stieß Francis zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
"Nun" Der Anwalt räusperte sich, wühlte in den Papieren, nervtötend lange, wie Francis bemerkte, und sagte dann: "Ein Haus in Vermont, ein Stadthaus in Boston, das vermietet ist, ein Weingut in Kalifornien, eine Yacht und 20 Millionen Dollar."  
Francis sah den Anwalt mit großen Augen an. Nie im Leben hatte er gedacht ... Er konnte sich nicht mal an seine Großmutter erinnern und er erbte ihr ganzes Vermögen? Sprachlos sah er Max an. Dieser schien genauso geschockt, konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken.  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde hatten sie alle Formalitäten geregelt und benötigten Papiere unterschrieben. Francis würde das Geld in den nächsten Tagen überwiesen bekommen, die Häuser und Grundstücke würden in seinem Namen in die Grundbücher eingeschrieben werden.  
Max warf Francis gelegentlich einen Seitenblick zu, während sie zurück ins Haus fuhren. Der Junge schien völlig in Gedanken versunken zu sein und starrte hibbelig aus dem Fenster. Max konnte nicht mal erahnen, was momentan in ihm vorging.  
"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte der Bodyguard schließlich.  
"Klar!" rief er und grinste seinen Leibwächter an. Max richtete sein Augenmerk zurück auf die Straße und bog auf das Privatgrundstück der Jacobsons ein.  
"Was hast du jetzt vor?" fragte er, als sie ins Haus gingen.  
"Ich weiß es nicht." sagte Francis während er seine Jacke auszog. "Wie wäre es mit feiern?"  
Max lachte. "Warum nicht? Was möchtest du machen?"  
Francis tänzelte durch die Eingangshalle. Er nahm das erschrockene Hausmädchen in die Arme und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
"Ich könnte die ganze Welt umarmen." rief er und blieb vor Max stehen. Kaum das dieser richtig bemerkte was geschah, hatte Francis die Arme um seinen Nacken gelegt und küsste ihn. Etwas erschrocken ließ Max es geschehen und sah, wie das Hausmädchen mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck aus der Eingangshalle verschwand. Er erwiderte den Kuss nicht und Francis beendete ihn schließlich. Als hätte er Max' abweisende Reaktion nicht bemerkt, lief Francis singend und lachend nach oben. Von seinem Zimmer aus rief er seine Freunde an.  
  
Damon, John, Chris und dessen Freundin kamen gegen Mittag und sie feierten wild und ausgelassen, bis sie in den frühen Morgenstunden wie tot in die Betten der Gästezimmer fielen und selig einschliefen.  
Das Frühstück wurde am nächsten Tag einstimmig auf den Mittag verlegt. Erst gegen zwei Uhr fanden sich alle in der Küche ein und Max zauberte ein Essen auf den Tisch. Während des Essens herrschte Schweigen. Max hatte sich in den Salon verzogen und ließ die Jungs lieber allein.  
"Was willst du nun mit dem ganzen Geld machen?" fragte John schließlich.  
Francis grinste. Ihm war eine gute Idee gekommen.  
"Na ja, jetzt kann ich von meinen Eltern unabhängig sein. Ich kann nach London gehen, ohne sie um Erlaubnis fragen zu müssen. Ich kann mein Leben so leben, wie ich es will."  
  
Max ging aus der Küche und verzog sich in den Salon. Irgendwann am frühen Nachmittag verließen die Jungs das Haus und Francis verkroch sich wieder in sein Zimmer. Max hörte den Drucker öfters arbeiten und die Tastatur wurde regelmäßig gequält.  
Am Abend klopfte er vorsichtig an der Tür. "Francis? Willst du Abendessen?"  
"Ich komme gleich!" kam es gedämpft von der anderen Seite der Tür. Max ging in die Küche und deckte den Tisch. Francis hüllte sich während des Abendessens in Schweigen und Max bedrängte ihn nicht. Sein Schützling machte sich auch den Rest der Woche ziemlich rar. Er verließ selten sein Zimmer und wenn dann nur um zu essen oder fernzusehen.  
  
In der nächsten Woche kam endlich der ersehnte Brief aus London. Die Universität Birkbeck hatte ihn angenommen und ab September würde er dort Geschichte studieren können. Francis freute sich wie ein kleines Kind. Max hatte er noch immer nicht in seine Pläne eingeweiht. Er tat es auch jetzt nicht. Mit Chris suchte er im Internet nach einer Wohnung, die in der Nähe der Uni lag. Die war schnell gefunden. So ging Francis in den nächsten Tagen einkaufen. Die Universität hatte ihm eine Bücherliste und eine weitere Liste mit Gegenständen, die er bräuchte zugeschickt.  
  
Max wunderte sich darüber, dass der Junge haufenweise Bücher, Hefte und Stifte anschleppte. Auch kaufte er sich neue Koffer und Taschen. Max wollte ihn darauf ansprechen, doch Francis lenkte immer wieder geschickt vom Thema ab. Am Wochenende würden die Eltern wieder nach Hause kommen. Das Penthouse war auch inzwischen fertig und Max packte schon einige Dinge zusammen.  
  
Der Tag ihres Abschiedes näherte sich bedrohlich. Francis hatte sich mit Arbeit eingedeckt und so erst am Freitag bemerkt, wie schnell eigentlich die Zeit vergangen ist. Morgen würden seine Eltern wieder zurückkommen. Er würde mit ihnen über London reden und er machte sich schon jetzt auf eine handfeste Auseinandersetzung gefasst. Und am Sonntag würde Max gehen. Für immer. Sie würden sich nie wieder sehen.  
Francis lag in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Er hatte durch den plötzlichen Geldsegen und die Annahme an der Birkbeck alles andere vergessen, oder besser gesagt, er hatte es verdrängt. Jetzt überkamen ihn die angestauten Gefühle mit einem Schlag. Er umschlang mit seinen Armen ein Kissen und streichelte darüber. In seinen Gedanken hielt er Max.  
/Ich kann ihn nicht mehr davon abhalten, weg zu gehen. Er würde nicht mit mir nach London gehen. Er kann mir ja jetzt schon nicht mehr richtig in die Augen sehen!/  
"Aber mir geht es doch auch nicht besser!" flüsterte er in den leeren Raum. Er war Max in den letzten Wochen bewusst aus dem Weg gegangen, hatte ihn aus gutem Grund nicht über seine Pläne unterrichtet.  
  
Francis ignorierte ihn, das war Max schnell klar geworden. Vielleicht ganz gut so. Keine tränenreiche Abschiedsszene und dramatische Abschiede. Zuzutrauen wäre es Francis gewesen. Der Junge schien sich ganz auf sein Studium zu konzentrieren und versuchte wohl sein altes Leben wieder aufzunehmen. Max fragte sich flüchtig, wer wohl seinen Job übernehmen würde, als er am Freitagabend unter die Dusche ging. Aber es brachte nichts, darüber nachzudenken. Seine persönlichen Gegenstände hatte er bereits aus seiner Wohnung im Penthouse in ein Lager bringen lassen. Er würde vorerst im Hotel wohnen. Er schaltete die Dusche ab, trat hinaus und schlang sich nach dem Abtrocknen das Handtuch um die Hüften. Dann ging er zurück in sein Zimmer.  
Francis saß auf seinem Bett, hatte die Knie angezogen und blickte seinen Bodyguard nachdenklich an.  
"Was machst du hier?" fragte der Leibwächter erschrocken und zog das Handtuch fester um sich.  
"Ich dachte, wir könnten den letzten Abend zusammen verbringen. Morgen werden wir uns kaum sehen und am Sonntag gehst du ja schon."  
"Ich werde nicht mit dir schlafen, Francis!" sagte Max bestimmt.  
Enttäuscht blickte Francis ihn an. "Wie schade. Und ich dachte, ich kriege dich noch rum."  
Sein Lächeln strafte seine Worte Lügen.  
Auch Max musste schmunzeln. "Und was wollen wir machen?"  
Francis musterte ihn von oben bis unten. "Entweder du ziehst dir was an und wir gehen noch was trinken, oder ich zieh mir auch so ein sexy Handtuch über und wir ähem ..."  
"Ich zieh mir was an." sagte Max rasch. Dann scheuchte er den Jungen aus seinem Zimmer, um sich anzuziehen.  
  
Einige Zeit später saßen sie in einer Bar. Max hatte für Francis Bier bestellt, obwohl er es eigentlich nicht durfte. Doch die Bedienung schien sich nicht daran zu stören. Während des Abends unterhielten sie sich seit langem mal wieder richtig und es schien wie in alten Zeiten zu sein. Sie lachten und rissen Witze, schwelgten in Erinnerungen und tranken. Bald war Francis mal wieder leicht angetrunken. Sie verließen die Bar, gingen noch ein wenig spazieren, um dann auch schon wieder nach Hause zu fahren.  
  
Francis war ziemlich beduselt und Max betrachtete ihn mit einem amüsierten Blick, als er aus dem Wagen stieg. Der Junge lehnte dösend gegen die Fensterscheibe. Wie Max es erwartet hatte, fiel er fast aus dem Wagen, als der Leibwächter die Beifahrertür öffnete.  
"Das war jetzt unfair!" protestierte Francis und lehnte sich bewusst an Max Schulter. Dieser ließ ihn gewähren und brachte ihn ins Haus. Auf der Treppe entstand ein kleines Gerangel darüber, ob Max' Hüfte der geeignete Platz für Francis' Arme war. Francis verlor und wurde von Max hinauf in sein Zimmer geschoben.  
Beim Öffnen der Tür legte Francis Max die Arme um den Hals und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Schlaf bitte bei mir. Ich will auch ein braver Junge sein."  
"Francis..." hob Max an und sah in die bittenden Augen des Jungen.  
Francis zog Max ins Zimmer in Richtung des Bettes, Max ließ sich widerwillig mitziehen und stolperte dabei über den Läufer vor dem Bett. Sie fielen in die weißen Laken. Erneut entstand eine kleine Balgerei zwischen ihnen. Schließlich lag Francis, an Max' Halsbeuge geschmiegt, auf seinem Leibwächter.  
"Bitte bleib hier." bat Francis erneut.  
Max schluckte und sah auf den zerzausten Haarkopf. "OK" sagte schließlich, legte einen Arm um Francis und deckte sie zu.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Francis allein. Auf seinem Nachtischchen lag eine Nachricht. Max war also schon weg. George würde ihn am Mittag abholen, er solle sich bis dahin bereithalten. Francis stand auf und ging unter die Dusche. Ihm ging der letzte Abend nicht aus dem Kopf. Und nun war Max gegangen, für immer.  
  
Drei Stunden später saß er im Salon im Penthouse, ihm gegenüber saßen seine Eltern. Kaum hatten sie das Penthouse betreten und die Renovierung begutachtet, hatte er sie in den Salon gebeten und ihnen gesagt, er wolle mit ihnen reden. Gespannt sahen sie ihn an. Er holte tief Luft.  
"Mutter, Vater, ich werde wieder nach London gehen und dort studieren!"  
Fassungslos sah seine Mutter ihn an.  
"Allein?" fragte sie und ihre Stimme klang schrill.  
"Ja" Francis nickte. Sein Vater lachte auf.  
"Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich das zulasse?"  
"Mir ist egal, ob du es zulässt oder nicht, ich werde gehen. Ich bin an der Birkbeck Universität angenommen, ich habe mir eine Wohnung gesucht, sie ist bezahlt. In zwei Wochen werde ich fliegen, ich habe bereits mein Ticket." Seine Stimme war gefasst. Den ganzen Vormittag hatte er diese Rede geübt, nun war es heraus.  
Seine Mutter schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. "Aber Junge, was willst du denn allein in der Stadt?"  
"Studieren, Mutter."  
"Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf, Francis. Du wirst hier weiter das College besuchen. Ich habe nicht umsonst Unmengen an Geld in Deine Ausbildung gesteckt."  
"Nein, Vater." erwiderte Francis ruhig. "Ich habe mich entschlossen!"  
Wieder lachte Mr. Jacobson. "Ich werde dir keinen Cent für den Unsinn geben!"  
"Das brauchst du auch nicht. Die Gebühren sind bezahlt, die Wohnung auch. Ich bin nicht auf dein Geld angewiesen!"  
Wieder schaltete seine Mutter sich ein. "Woher ...?"  
"Ich habe alles von Großmutter geerbt."  
"WAS???" schrie der Vater.  
"Ja, ich habe eine Nachricht von ihrem Anwalt erhalten, der ihren Nachlass verwaltete. Seit meinem 20. Geburtstag bin ich rechtmäßiger Erbe ihres Vermögens. Ihres beachtlichen Vermögens." Er lächelte.  
"Nichts dergleichen hast du! Du bist noch lange nicht volljährig. Ich werde diesen Anwalt verklagen!"  
"Alles geschah rechtmäßig. Du kannst es ruhig prüfen lassen. Hier ist die Karte von Mr. Feldman. Ich geh jetzt und räume mein Zimmer aus. Bevor ich nach England gehe habe ich noch einiges zu tun." Damit erhob er sich und ließ seine Eltern allein. Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lächelte er. Er hatte es geschafft.  
  
Ende  
  
Anekdoten der Autorinnen:  
  
Scarabae: "Wir haben soviel Schwachsinn geredet!" *kopfschüttel*  
Little Witch empört: "Wir 'haben' geredet? Wir reden immer noch!"  
  
Nachgeplänkel:  
  
Scarabae: „Hm… hätten wir denen sagen sollen, dass Bodyguard schon seit Monaten abgeschlossen war?“  
Little Witch: „Hm … keine Ahnung. Ist das denn so wichtig gewesen?“  
Scarabae: „Na ja, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, das wir ständig angefleht wurden ‚weiter zu schreiben’ war es doch irgendwie fies nicht hinzuschreiben, dass wir schon fertig sind. Das Ende ist allerdings gemeiner.“  
Little Witch: „Ich finde das Ende viel fieser. Ich mein, erst großartige Versprechungen machen und dann passiert nichts!“  
Scarabae: „Tut mir ja leid. Max hat sich halt nicht in dich verliebt. Konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass er sich querstellt.“ -_-


End file.
